That's the Life
by delaneym11
Summary: Harry Potter lives the life that he always wanted, a normal one. And he has the one special person that makes him complete. Please read and review.
1. The Start

**For those of you who had started reading my story **_**A Free Life**_**, I'm sorry it was deleted. The website was not cooperating so I had to restart it. I hope you enjoy this edited version. R&R! Thank you for your continued support. **

Chapter One

The sun was setting over Hogsmeade. There was no one in the town. If anyone went there that day, they would wonder where anyone was. However, most people knew where everyone was. If they didn't, they could have easily found out by looking towards Hogwarts castle. There was smoke rising from areas of the building where fires had sprung or the debris was so heavy that it caused dust to rise into a large mushroom cloud.

That entire day and most of the night before had been full of fighting at Hogwarts. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had come into the building to fight the teachers and students of Hogwarts, the Order of the Phoenix, and every other person that stood in Voldemort's path to Harry Potter. However, Lord Voldemort was no longer a threat. Harry Potter had made sure of that. Lord Voldemort at the moment was shoved into a corner of the Great Hall, while everyone else in the Great Hall was celebrating. Lord Voldemort and all the Death Eaters had been taken care of. And of all people to kill the most evil man in the world, it had been a seventeen year old boy who hadn't even finished his N.E.W.T.s.

However, Harry Potter was not celebrating like everyone else. He was upstairs in the Headmistress's office, talking to the past Headmaster through his portrait. Harry Potter had just finished telling Professor Dumbledore everything that had happened to him in the past year. Professor McGonagall had also been listening from behind her desk. The end of the story left Professor McGonagall speechless, Professor Dumbledore teary-eyed, and all the other past headmasters applauding.

When Professor McGonagall gained back speech she said, "Well, you three should be very proud of yourselves." She directed this to not only Harry but also to his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said. "I just wish it hadn't caused so many problems."

"You shouldn't worry about all of that," Professor McGonagall said.

"Right now you three should get some sleep," Professor Dumbledore said from his portrait.

Professor McGonagall nodded her head and said, "You three can use the Gryffindor dormitories as your area. Unfortunately, the only free dormitory is the boys' one that Harry and Ron used to occupy. Dean never came back, and Seamus and Neville were kicked out. I would assume that you Ms. Granger will be fine with these arrangements?"

"Anywhere with a bed will be perfectly fine Professor," Hermione said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to leave but Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"There is a portrait shortcut into each of the house dormitories from my study upstairs. You may use that. It will get you there much faster. Feel free to visit it anytime you want to talk to me. However, if you do come into my study, knock, it is my bedchamber as well," Professor McGonagall said.

"Thanks Professor," Ron said. The three traipsed up the stairs to the study and walked in. Along the walls were four pictures. There was one for each house. They walked over to the Gryffindor one and climbed through. They came out through the portrait of the Gryffindor lion in the common room. They expected the common room to be empty, but they were incorrect. They were greeted with shock by the Weasley family. They were all sitting or pacing in the middle of the room. No one heard or saw them come in except Ginny. She saw who it was and stood up from where she had been sitting next to Bill. Bill and Charlie looked up when she stood and saw what she was looking at.

The two eldest brothers stood up and walked over to where the three were standing. Bill went to Ron and pulled him into a hug. He looked a little beat up but not as bad as the battle at the end of their sixth year. Charlie went to Harry and embraced him. Harry had never been hugged by any of the Weasley brothers. He had no problems with it though. He felt like part of the family. Bill did the same after Charlie let go. They both hugged Hermione as well. Harry could tell that Hermione was slightly surprised but, she loosened up.

When the two brothers had finished greeting the three friends, the rest of the Weasleys noticed what was going on and followed the suit of Bill and Charlie. Harry noticed that Ginny did not come over to him. She was probably not sure where they stood. Harry decided that after he showered and slept, he would talk to her and see where they stood.

"We're gonna go get some rest. We'll be in the highest dormitory in the boys' section if you need us," Harry said. There'll be two other beds up there if anyone wants to use them."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up and walked up the boys' staircase. Harry noticed that Ginny soon followed. Maybe he would be talking to her sooner than he thought. He walked up the stairs after Ron and Hermione who were holding hands. He didn't look, but he could sense that Ginny was just behind him.

They opened the door to the dormitory and a welcoming sight came to them. All four's school trunks were there at the foot of four of the beds. One of them had another trunk that Harry believed to be George's. Harry walked over to his bed and sat down. He wanted to shower before he slept but he didn't know if he had that much energy left. Harry looked around and noticed that Ginny was sitting on the bed next to his, just looking at him.

Harry was not the only one who noticed this however. Ron and Hermione both quickly excused themselves to go take showers in the bathrooms. When the door shut behind them Harry sprung off his bed and Ginny met him halfway. Before Ginny knew what was going on, Harry had pulled her into a kiss. This was their best kiss yet in Ginny's opinion. This kiss finally meant that they could be together. Ginny savored that kiss for the rest of her life. When they went to bed Harry looked over at Ginny's bed and saw her sleeping peacefully. Her eyes were closed and there was a smile on her face that Harry would remember all his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ron and Hermione walked back into the dormitory forty-five minutes later, they were not surprised to find Ginny and Harry snuggled into Harry's bed. Hermione looked to Ron to see what his reaction was but she was surprised to find a smile on his face. Hermione gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"They deserve it. They haven't seen each other in just under a year and Ginny thought Harry died," Ron whispered. "Besides, I can't complain if they see us dating and kissing. I'll be doing the exact same thing." Hermione smiled. Ron had come a long way since the time she had first met him on the Hogwarts' Express. She was proud of who he had become. Hermione walked over to Ron's bed and lay down next to him. Ron draped his arm around her waist and laid his head on hers. Together, the couples fell asleep, causing a mile to appear on George's face as he walked over to his bed. _If they keep this up, it'll rub off on everyone, _he thought.


	2. The Office

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming! Let me know if you have anything that you would like me to include in the story. I'll see if I can work them in.**

Chapter Two

Harry woke up with a strange weight on his chest. He looked down and saw a mass of red hair covering a beautiful face. Harry lifted his head up and kissed the top of her head. She stirred and looked up into his eyes. She loved his big, green eyes. Harry smiled.

"Hello love," he said kissing her on the lips.

"Oh, I love hearing you say that," Ginny said kissing him back.

Harry sat up and leaned against his headboard. He had missed this bed. It was the first bed that he had slept in that felt like it was his. He looked around the room and saw Hermione and Ron snuggled into Ron's bed and George at the far end of the room in his bed. Harry looked to the beds that were Ginny and Hermione's and found them also occupied. Ginny's bed contained Charlie, and Hermione's bed contained Percy.

When Harry realized that he was surrounded by Weasley brothers, he was a little afraid. They had obviously noticed that Ginny had slept in his bed. However, it dawned on him that they could have moved her when they came up but they didn't. That had to be a good sign.

Harry slid out of the bed with Ginny right behind him. He pulled some clothes out of his trunk and left the room to take a shower. Ginny crept over to her trunk and pulled a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt of Harry's out of it. She loved wearing this shirt. It was the shirt that he had been wearing the day hey had hooked up in her fifth year. She remembered that day clearly.

She walked towards the bathroom and crept inside. She quietly got dressed. When she came back out, Harry was sitting on his bed lacing his gym shoes. They were pretty beat up but she figured that they were probably the only shoes he had.

Harry looked up and saw her staring at him. He smiled.

"You just can't take your eyes off me can you?" Harry asked.

"You're irresistible," Ginny said walking over to him and kissing him deeply.

"I missed this," Harry said.

"You can't have missed it more than me," Ginny said.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded her head and pulled Harry up. He tossed his arm around her shoulder and she snuck hers around his waist. Together they walked out of the room as quiet as they good. It was only six in the morning so everyone would probably be sleeping for another while.

They walked down the stairs and out into the common room. Harry conjured a peace of paper and a quill and scribbled a note to the Weasleys' in case they were wondering where the two had gone. Then, they climbed out the portrait hole and into the corridor. Harry knew there had been a lot of destruction, but it was terrible to see it and take it all in for the first time. There were parts of walls that had caved in, crushing many objects and causing more destruction. As they walked away from the portrait and down the stairs, the destruction got worse. The lower they went the worse the damage was.

"I don't think I wanna walk around anymore. I can't take it," Harry said. "I need to go talk to Professor McGonagall. Do you want to come with me or do you wanna go back to the common room? I can wait to talk to McGonagall if you would rather go back to the common room."

"Well, not to be rude, but I really don't want to talk about the destruction right now," Ginny said. "I'll help fix it, but I don't think I can talk about it quite yet."

"That's fine," Harry said. "I can use the secret passage from the common room anyways." They turned around and went back to the common room. It was still empty. After all, only a half hour had passed.

"What are you gonna do while I'm gone?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm gonna go see if Hermione or any of my brothers are awake. I wanna see where everyone is anyways," Ginny said. Harry nodded and then watched Ginny walk up the stairs on the boys' side, where all the Weasleys' were staying. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor portrait and tapped it with his wand. It popped open and Harry climbed in. He walked for a few minutes and then reached the end of the passage. He knocked on the door and it was opened a few seconds later. Professor McGonagall was standing there looking more tired than ever. He could tell immediately that she had not gotten any sleep. Harry climbed in and followed Professor McGonagall out of the bedroom and into her office. She sat down behind the desk and smiled weakly.

"I'm glad to see that you got some sleep," she said. "Did you get much?"

"About six hours. It felt wonderful. I think that's the longest sleep I've had at one time for over a year," Harry said.

"I'm glad," she said. "You deserve it. So what can I do for you Harry?"

"Actually, I was wondering what I could do for you?" Harry said.

"You can relax Harry," she said.

"I can't relax when there's so much to be done. It's not my way," he said.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I would like to lead the repairs of this school," Harry said. "Hogwarts was the first place that I actually felt at home. It kills me to see the place with so much damage. It would make me feel so much better if I knew that I was actively involved in the repairs and to know that I am helping you."

"Harry a lot will go into that," McGonagall said. "I don't want you to have that much on your plate."

"It would be nothing compared to what's on yours. You have to prepare for an entire school year and I want to help. Let me do this, please. I had some ideas about how we could do it too," Harry said.

"Well, alright. If you really want to, then you're welcome to it. I know the repair of the school is in good hands."

"Thank you Professor. I was thinking that we should work from the inside out. We need to clear and area for..."

"Harry I know you will handle it well. The only thing that I will need to control for this project is that you do the protective spells on the outside of the school first. I need to be sure that any threats will not cause more damage to the school," Professor McGonagall said.

"Of course, but are you sure that you want me to do that?" Harry asked.

"Well, I know that you are more than capable and you will of course have the help of Hermione I presume? She has read Hogwarts, A History thousands of times. She probably knows the majority of the protections that go around the school. I will need to know exactly what spells you use as well," McGonagall said.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said. "I will make sure to do that."

"Since you will have a lot of work to do and to organize, I think it would be only fitting for you to have an office of some sort," the teacher said.

"Oh Professor I don't need one," Harry said.

"Nonsense. We'll add one to here. That way you'll have all the resources you need ad easy access to the Gryffindor common room. We'll add an office to this office. I'm afraid it can't be as big as this one but it will be about three-quarters as big as this," McGonagall said.

"Wow Professor. You don't need to do that for me," Harry said.

"It's you that's doing me a favor Harry. This is my way of paying you back," McGonagall said.

"Well thank you Professor," Harry said. Professor McGonagall raised her wand and flicked it at one of her walls. A doorway appeared that had a large wooden door and a brass door handle and knocker. Professor McGonagall motioned for Harry to go see it. He stood up and walked over to the door. He pushed the door open and gasped at the sight that lay before him.


	3. A New Room

Chapter Three

There was a large wooden desk with a high back chair behind it. There was a nameplate on the desk that said HARRY POTTER in big, gold letters.

Sitting on the desk was a large stack of parchment and a quill with an ink bottle. There was a bookshelf along the wall that was filled with books about fixing spells and protection spells. These would come in very handy for the project. Harry noticed that there were two doors in the office and a portrait of a Gryffindor lion. Harry walked over to one of the doors and opened it. There was a room that contained a beautiful wooden bed, and a small nightstand. It would be perfect if he was too tired to go back to the common room.

Harry left that room and closed the door. He walked to the next door and opened it. It led to a flight of stairs. Harry walked down the steps and came out through a revolving lion that was just like the one outside the Headmaster's office. Harry looked to his left and saw the gargoyle that was outside McGonagall's office.

He went back up the stairs setting the new password as 'Fred' in honor of the Weasley twin. He walked across the office and pulled out his wand. He tapped the picture of the Gryffindor lion and sure enough, it opened. Harry knew that this was another secret passageway into the Gryffindor common room. Harry closed the portrait and walked back into McGonagall's office.

"That office is amazing Professor," Harry said.

"I'm glad you like it. This way you won't have to worry about waking me or me not being here to let you in. You will have your own access," Professor McGonagall said.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna get to work straight away," Harry said.

"I don't mind at all Potter," McGonagall said.

Harry walked back into his office and grabbed a few pieces of parchment and the quill and ink bottle. He walked over to the Gryffindor portrait and followed the secret passageway to the common room. This time when Harry entered the common room it was full. The Weasleys', Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all sitting in the common room.

Harry walked over to the table and wrote at the top of the piece of paper: SIGN UP FOR PUTTING THE SCHOOL BACK TOGETHER. Harry picked up the paper and stuck it onto the bulletin board. Neville, Dean, and Seamus walked over and immediately signed up. The rest of the Weasleys' and Hermione also signed up. They were eager to get the school fixed up. The damage was stuck in every person's mind.

"What did McGonagall say?" Ginny asked.

"It's amazing Gin. She's letting me take over the reconstruction of Hogwarts. I have to make all the plans for everything," Harry said. "The best part is that she gave me an office."

"An office?" Ginny asked. "Where?"

"It's off McGonagall's office. Want to come see it? It's amazing," Harry said.

"Yeah sure," Ginny said.

"See what?" Hermione asked coming over to them.

"Harry's new office. He's in charge of the reconstruction of Hogwarts all by himself and McGonagall gave him an office," Ginny said.

"Ooh, can I come too?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. Hermione went over to Ron to tell him where she was going but he decided to come with.

"The office isn't huge guys," Harry said as George and Charlie also volunteered to come.

"We just wanted to talk to you about something Harry. We might as well do it on the way there," Charlie said.

Harry got the feeling that this was an offer that he shouldn't refuse so they came. Harry led them out of the portrait hole and towards his office. They passed the stone gargoyle that led to McGonagall's office and stopped outside the stone lion.

Harry opened his mouth and said, "Fred," and the stone lion jumped out of the way. Harry looked at George who smiled. Harry led them up the stairs and opened the door to his office. Ginny, who was right behind him, gasped at the grandness of the room they were standing in. Hermione soon followed her suit while everyone else simply stared around. Once they had gotten a good look around the office Harry led them into the bedroom area. Ginny loved this. She thought it was very homey and comfortable, even for a study.

When they had enough of looking around, Harry led them over to the portrait of the Gryffindor lion and took them back to the common room. They were delighted that they wouldn't have to see the destruction of the castle if they wanted to see him.

Before Harry had exited the passageway into the common room, Charlie and George held him back.

"Hey Harry can we talk to you for a second?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Harry said. "Before you say anything, I just want to let you know that I love your sister and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"We know Harry," George said.

"Yeah, that's why we wanted to talk to you. We talked it over with mum and dad and we all are giving you our blessing. Mum was almost in tears about the fact that you two were seeing each other," Charlie said.

"Anyways, we all decided on a gift for you and Ginny. We got the same thing for Ron and Hermione. It's up in our room," George said.

"You didn't have to get us anything," Harry said. "Your blessing is the best gift."

"Well, it's not really a gift, it's more of a privilege," Charlie said.

"Wait, it can get taken away?" Harry asked.

"Anytime," Charlie said. "We don't think we'll have to take it away though if you know what's good for you."

"Good to know," Harry said.

Harry walked out of the passageway and grabbed Ginny's hand. He wanted to find out what the gift was. On the way up he filled Ginny in. She was anxious to see what the gift was that could get taken away at any moment. Harry opened the door and was very surprised. There were only two single beds in the room. There were curtains separating them. At the bottom of the beds, two trunks lay there. However they were not Harry's or Ginny's trunks. Harry recognized them to be the trunks of George's and Charlie's.

"Where's our stuff?" Ginny asked.

"Is it just me or does this dorm seem smaller?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it is," Ginny said.

Harry walked further into the room and looked around. There was a door at either end of the room. They each had a nameplate on them. The one to the left, nearest to George's bed, was labeled _HARRY & GINNY_. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her over to the door with their names on it. Harry pushed the door open and saw a sight that made him gasp. There was a large king size bed in the center of the room with night stands on either side. There was a large dresser with a mirror on one side of the room and a chest of drawers on the other side. There was also a desk next to the chest of drawers. There was a picture from the day that they had first started dating on top of the desk. Harry smiled when he saw that picture.

There was a bathroom attached to their room that Ginny loved almost as much as the bathroom. It had a huge mirror, a large shower, and a bathtub. Harry laughed when he saw her reaction.

"This is amazing," he said slinking his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulders and neck. Ginny felt a shiver go down her spine as Harry's lips touched her again and again. She loved the room, but she was in love with the man in it.


	4. Getting Ready

**Please keep ideas for my story coming. Your ideas would be really appreciated. I want to please all of you.**

Chapter Four

Harry had just walked into the entrance hall. He walked over to the bulletin board and put up the sign up sheet for staying to help rebuild Hogwarts. There was a lot more work in this than Harry had thought. Finding out who would stay was just the half of it. He had to organize where the people would sleep while they helped. He had to organize who would work on what and when they would do it. He couldn't figure any of this out however, until he figured out who was staying. He had decided that he would give people another day to sign up. He would collect the lists that night from the Great Hall, and the four school houses, where he had also put up a list.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and found it fairly full. He quickly decided to make an announcement. He pulled out his wand, pressed it to his throat and said, "Sonorous."

"Can I please have your attention?" Harry asked. There was immediate silence. "I just wanted to let everyone know that I am in charge of the reconstruction of Hogwarts and I am gonna need your help. If anyone can stay to help with the reconstruction that would be much appreciated. There are sign-up sheets in every house common room and one outside the Great Hall. If you have any questions, you can find me either in the Gryffindor common room or in my office which is located off the Headmistress's office. Feel free to ask questions. I will be collecting the sign-up sheets tomorrow after dinner so sign up as soon as possible. Your help will be much appreciated. Thank you." Harry quietly whispered, "Quietus," and then shoved his wand into its holder. Harry had received that from Ginny who had reminded him what Moody had said during his fifth year about buttocks being blown off.

Harry walked out of the Great Hall and sat down on the steps. He watched as several people walked out into the Entrance Hall and over to the bulletin board. Harry sat there for another few minutes, having seen over thirty people signing up and the turned to walk back up to the Gryffindor common room. He traipsed up the stairs and through the portrait of the fat lady. She hadn't bothered making up another password. She knew who was to be allowed in and who wasn't.

"Hello," Harry said walking into the common room and sitting down in his favorite armchair by the fire. Ginny walked over to him and sat down on his lap. She pulled a book off the table next to them and began reading. Harry turned to Hermione and shook his head. Harry still couldn't understand why Ginny had to read on his lap instead of in another chair. She would never let him get up again until she had read another chapter.

"So Hermione," Harry said. "I was thinking that maybe we could go out and get a drink tonight, before all the work starts. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea Harry," Hermione said. "Who else is gonna go?"

"Well, I figured me, you, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and anyone else who wants to go," Harry said.

"What about me?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Well, Gin, you're not seventeen yet," Harry said. "We would never be able to get you into the Three Broomsticks tonight. Madame Rosmerta is strict about who she lets in at night. You know that."

"I would only get a butterbeer. Ginny it doesn't matter what you would drink. You would still be in a pub under the age of seventeen. And besides, it's not up to me if you would be allowed to come. That's up to your parents."

"Are you kidding?" Ginny asked.

"Look, it's entirely up to your parents. We couldn't get you into The Three Broomsticks but, if it's alright with your mum and dad, we could get you and Luna into The Hog's Head," Harry said.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Aberforth knows us, and I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with it if you were just getting a few butterbeers," Harry said. Harry glanced at Hermione and she was nodding her head.

"Technically, Aberforth can't keep her out anyways because they also serve food because it's an inn," Hermione added.

"I'm gonna go find my parents and ask them if I can go. If I can I'm gonna talk to Luna too," Ginny said hopping off Harry's lap and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Alright," Harry said. "We're gonna leave at seven so make sure she meets us in the Entrance Hall then."

Ginny nodded her head as she walked out of the common room in search of her parents.

"So have you and Ron been in the dormitories lately?" Harry asked.

"Yes, have you seen those rooms?" she asked.

"They're great," Harry said.

"And they can also be taken away," George said climbing through the portrait hole. "I sleep in that room and I don't want to hear too much racket. Believe me I'll know if something is going on in there."

Harry and Hermione laughed and George sat down.

"So where are Ron and Ginny anyway?" George asked.

"Ginny go went to find your mum and dad to ask if she can go out with us tonight," Hermione said.

"Where's Ron?" George asked.

"He's taking a bath in the new tub. He's been in there for like an hour though. Maybe I should check on him," Hermione said getting up.

"No, I'll do it Hermione," Harry said. "You fill George in about tonight. He can invite anyone he wants." Harry got up and walked up the stairs to their dorms. Harry noticed that there were nameplates in the doors now. The first door was labeled Arthur and Molly Weasley. The second door was labeled Bill and Fleur Weasley. The third door was labeled Percy, Charlie, and George Weasley. This confused Harry. Last time he had checked, which had been a few hours ago, Charlie and George had been in his room. Harry continued up the stairs reminding himself to ask someone about it later. The fourth door was labeled Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas and the fifth door was labeled as Quidditch Room. This confused Harry even more. There had never been a quidditch room in Hogwarts before. Harry decided to check it out and opened the door. Inside was a large room with two desks in it. One had a nameplate on it that said Head. The other desk had a nameplate that said Captain. Harry knew what Captain was but he had no idea what Head was. He made a mental note to ask McGonagall about it later. There were a few doors in the room as well. Harry walked over to the nearest one and opened it up.

It was a decently sized room that had a projector and a few chairs. There were file cabinets all along the wall that Harry realized contained footage of Quidditch games both at Hogwarts and all around the world. There were school teams and professional teams alike.

Harry left that room and walked into the next room. It contained a magnificent sight. All around the room, there were open areas that looked like a professional changing room. Harry assumed that was what it was supposed to resemble. However, that wasn't the most magnificent thing. In each and every locker area, there was a spot for uniforms and a holder for the person's broom. All around the room, every single slot was occupied by the most beautiful broom Harry had ever laid eyes on. Harry walked over to the slot labeled Captain to see what the make was. Engraved in fine gold letters was the name: _The Potter._ Harry stood staring at the name for several minutes, shocked by the fact that someone had named a broom after him. Harry had to shake his head to get that thought out of his head. He walked around the rest of the room and noticed that each of the brooms was a different color. Harry figured you could probably make it any color. The one that was in the captain's slot was the exact shade of green that his eyes were. It was nowhere near the shade of green that Slytherin has. It was much softer and soothing.

Harry left the room before he stood there staring for too long. Harry left the Quidditch Room and went up the stairs to the sixth door. It was labeled Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry knocked and then walked in. There was no sign of Ron in the main bedroom. It was much larger than what it had looked like when it was just a section of a room. This bedroom took up the entire area. The bed was the same size but there was more furniture and it was more spaced out. Harry figured that his and Ginny's room was probably the same way just one floor above. Harry noticed that there was a staircase along the wall. Harry walked over to it but stopped when he spotted the bathroom door. Harry knocked on the door and heard a response that Harry could tell said, "Come in."

Harry pushed open the door and saw that Ron was still in the bathtub. There were bubbles covering the surface, keeping Ron concealed. Ron's face drained of color when he saw who it was. Harry started laughing.

"I thought you were Hermione," Ron said.

"Sorry to disappoint. I was sent up here to tell you that you've been in the bath for over an hour and you might want to get ready. It's six o'clock and we're going out at seven," Harry said.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"The Hog's Head. We're gonna have a few drinks and some food. We wanted to get out before the real work starts. We won't get much chance afterwards," Harry said throwing Ron a towel as he got out of the tub.

"Tell Mione I'll be down in fifteen minutes," Ron said.

"Alright," Harry said. "Hey Ron where does that staircase go that's out here?" Harry asked from the bedroom.

"I don't know. Go check while I get dressed," Ron said through the door. "I have to go out there so stay up there until I tell you to come back."

"Alright. I may or may not be back. We'll see if there's another way out of this place," Harry said. Harry walked over to the steps and climbed them. There was a door at the top. Harry popped it open. He was standing in the middle of a living room area complete with a bar, couches, and a kitchen area. Harry loved it. There was a door off to the left that Harry walked over to and opened. This was Harry and Ginny's bedroom. It was slightly bigger than the last time he saw it and still absolutely perfect. Harry realized that this was his and Ginny's living area. Professor McGonagall had probably given them the living room area because she knew that Harry and Ginny would appreciate it more. They could have many friends in their own room. Harry checked the stock of the bar and found that it was very complete. There were many bottles of butterbeer, firewhiskey, and even Rosmerta's finest Meade.

Harry walked out of the room and found himself at the top of the staircase of the boys' dormitories. He walked down into the common room where Ron, Hermione, George, Ginny, and Charlie were all waiting. Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was six forty-five. He took Ginny's hand and together the six walked down to the Entrance Hall. There waiting for them was Seamus, Dean, Bill, Fleur, Neville, and Luna. The last two Harry noticed, were holding hands.

"Where's Percy?" Harry asked.

"He said that he was gonna meet us in the Hog's Head at seven-thirty and that he was bringing someone," Bill said. "Who would Percy be bringing?"

"My guess is Penelope Clearwater," Harry said. "They were dating before Percy became such a prat weren't they?"

"Oh yes they were," Ginny said. This got a laugh out of Harry, Ron, and Hermione but no one else got the joke. Only those three knew that Ginny had walked in on Percy and Penelope kissing in her first year.

"Right let's go then," Harry said.

**Next chapter, they venture to Hogsmeade to catch up on past experience, and maybe catch up with other people too. Any ideas who they'll meet there?**


	5. A Night On the Town

**Thank you for your reviews. Your ideas are always appreciated. Keep up the wonderful reviews.**

Chapter Five

The group traipsed out the door onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry loved being outside in the fresh air. He slowed down so that he was walking next to George. Harry noticed that he had been very quiet that day.

"George is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I've never really been anywhere outside of Hogwarts without Fred. In Hogwarts, we used to do things separately but, outside, it's like an entirely different world," George said.

"I know how you feel," Harry said. "Someone once told me that the one's that love us never truly leave us. He also said that you can always find them in your heart."

"That's nice Harry. It's just hard. I've never gone a day without seeing Fred and now I have to spend the rest of my life without him," George said. "It's a big change."

"I know. I lost my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and for a while there, I lost myself. But, you wanna know what I realized when times were really dark?" Harry asked.

George shrugged his shoulders, urging Harry to continue.

"I realized that I was surrounded by people who were always there for me. That was you, and every other person who has ever held a place in my heart," Harry said. "We're all here for you George. Anytime you need to talk, you know where you can find me. I'm free for a talk anytime, any day. Never let yourself be lost."

For the first time that day, George smiled. "Thanks Harry. That means a lot."

For the rest of the way to Hogsmeade, George was back to his old self. Harry watched him as he talked and laughed with his friends and family. Harry smiled for him. He was gonna be alright. Harry could tell. He caught up with Ginny and allowed her to grab onto his arm. They made it to Hogsmeade and headed immediately to the Hog's Head, wanting to get off the street as soon as possible.

Aberforth let Ginny and Luna in no problem. As they had expected, there was no one else in the bar. Harry walked up to the bar and ordered a round of drinks for everyone. Aberforth told them that the next drink was on him so they were good for a while. Harry noticed that the glasses had been cleaned out, most likely with a wand. They looked like they were sanitary enough to drink out of.

Harry passed around the drinks and then found a seat at a table with Ginny, George, and Charlie. He looked around for Ron and Hermione and waved them over. Hermione pulled up a chair for herself and Ron and they crowded around the table.

"So Harry, when does the work start?" Hermione asked.

"In two days, but wasn't the whole point of this night to stop thinking about work?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione said.

"I just want this to be a relaxing night. No stress, no work, just talking and spending time with friends and family," Harry said.

"Speaking of family, me and George are gonna go find out where our eldest brother disappeared to," Charlie said. They stood up and walked away and Ginny followed after them. The table was left to the three best friends.

"Do you remember the first time we came in here?" Ron asked.

"How could I forget? That was one of the hardest years of my life," Harry said.

"Yeah, but it was an interesting year," Hermione said.

"Oh, there's no doubt about that," Harry said. Ron chuckled lightly.

"Man that was a year to remember," Ron said. "So much went on that year; it's slightly hard to remember all of it."

"It all stands out clearly in my mind," Harry said. "I don't think I'll ever forget a day that went by at Hogwarts. There was something significant about every one."

"Yeah, there was," Hermione said.

"You guys wanna get some fresh air?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ron nodded their heads and stood up. "Where should we go?" Ron asked when they stepped out the door.

"Follow me," Harry said. They walked off down the lane, in the opposite direction from the Hog's Head. They went down the lane and stopped at the fence that separated the mountain and Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron sat down on the fence and they helped Hermione up.

"I miss this," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Spending time with you two. And not just being with each other, but actually having fun and relaxing. It's been a while since we got a chance to do that," Hermione said.

"We should do it more often," Harry said. "Tell you what; you know those stairs in your room?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Well, they lead to my dorm with Ginny. There's a living room and bar area. Let's make a pact. Every Friday, we'll meet there, and just have fun together. We have to keep this up. No matter how hard things are, we'll be there for each other every Friday," Harry said.

"Deal," Hermione said.

"Deal," Ron said.

The three hopped off the fence and walked back towards the Hog's Head. Ron had his arm around her and Harry was holding her hand on her other side. As they made it back to the door to Hogsmeade, they noticed that there were some people following what appeared to be Percy, inside. A few of them turned around and spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," Hagrid shouted. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and gave Hagrid a hug. Hagrid pulled Ron and Hermione into the hug as well.

"It's grea' to see you three," Hagrid said. "It's been a while."

"It's great to see you too Hagrid," Hermione said.

"So who else is here Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Well, Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Slughorn are here. And so are Minister Shacklebolt, and Andromeda Tonks. She brought Teddy with her," Hagrid said.

"She did?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's inside. She really wants you to meet him Harry," Hagrid said. Harry excused himself and walked into the pub in search of his godson. He spotted him in the arms of his grandmother on the other side of the room. He was crying probably because of the noise level inside. Harry walked over to them and said hello to Andromeda.

"May I?" Harry asked holding out his arms to Teddy. Andromeda nodded and handed Teddy to Harry.

"He is a little colicky so he might keep the crying up. Don't take it personally though; it usually takes him a while to get used to new people," Andromeda said. Harry held Teddy and noticed his crying was stopping and he was staring at Harry. Suddenly, Teddy's face screwed up and Harry thought it was because he was about to start crying again. Instead, his hair suddenly changed from being a light shade of blue to the exact shade of raven-black that Harry's was.

Harry smiled as he noticed that Teddy was smiling at him. He was shocked that he had taken such a liking to Harry and he noticed that Andromeda was too. She was smiling as she saw the relationship that Teddy and Harry had so quickly formed. Harry swore that he saw a tear sliding down her cheek. Just one, but it meant the world to Harry that she was so happy about their relationship.

"I think he can tell that you're a good person," Andromeda said. "It's like he sees exactly what his parents saw. I'm glad he likes you so much."

"I am too," Harry said. Andromeda was waved over by Professor McGonagall so she walked over to them. Harry was left standing with Teddy, who was at the time, attempting to grab Harry's glasses. Harry tapped his wand to his glasses so they could not be taken off his face by anyone but himself.

Harry carried Teddy over to where Ginny was standing with George. She immediately recognized who it was and grabbed him out of Harry's arms. Teddy didn't seem to have a problem with it. He was once again transfixed with another face. Harry smiled at the connection he seemed to have formed with Ginny. He put his drink down on the table and then took Teddy back into his arms.

"So Teddy, I'm Harry. I knew your parents," he said. "They were good people. I'm gonna tell you all about them one day. I know some great stories about them, and I'm sure your grandma will help me out with stories about your mum."

Teddy laughed and wrapped his two arms around Harry in a hug. Harry hugged him back. It felt so nice. It was always special the first time that someone hugs you. This was his first hug with Teddy and he hoped there would be many more to come. It felt so nice to feel those little arms around his back. Harry finally let go but Teddy didn't. He looked at his face and saw that the little boy was asleep with his face resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled. It was a feeling that he could get used to.

He walked over to Andromeda and showed her Teddy.

"Are you gonna stay at Hogwarts tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I suppose. It would be much easier," she said.

"If you'd like, I'll take him back Hogwarts. He can stay in my room. You can too. We're in the highest dorm in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. I'll add a crib and a bed," Harry said.

"You don't have to do that Harry," Andromeda said.

"I insist," Harry said. "I'll bring him right now. I have a long day tomorrow anyways, so I was gonna turn in. You stay here and enjoy yourself. I'll take care of Teddy."

"Thank you Harry," Andromeda said. Harry walked over to Ginny and informed her that he was leaving. She decided to go with him along with George and Dean. They walked out of the pub, saying hello and goodbye to the Hogwarts professors and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"See ya Ron, Hermione," Harry said giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek and Ron a handshake.

"Teddy and Andromeda are gonna stay in our dorm," Harry said. "I'll add a bed and a crib when we get back."

"Alright," Ginny said giving him a soft kiss.

"Easy, there's a baby here," George said.

"It was just a kiss George, and besides, he's asleep," Ginny said in a sassy manner.

Dean and Harry laughed. "Are you seeing anyone these days, Dean?" Harry asked.

"Actually yeah," Dean said. "I've gone out with Parvati Patil a few times and it's going pretty well."

"That's great Dean," Ginny said kissing him on the cheek.

"Sorry Ginny, I'm not available anymore," Dean said sarcastically. They all laughed and finally stopped once they reached the gate to Hogwarts. Harry pulled open the gate and led them inside. They reached the front door within a few moments and walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry was having fun so he invited George and Dean up to his and Ginny's room to have another drink before they went to bed. It was nine-thirty so none of them were ready to go to bed yet. They all accepted and followed Harry and Ginny up the stairs to their room.

Ginny settled everyone in and got them drinks while Harry put the sleeping child into a crib in his and Ginny's room. He leaned over the little boy and kissed his tiny forehead. Then, he walked out of the room and closed the door so they wouldn't wake him up.

**Your reviews are wonderful. Keep them coming. Next chapter will be the starting of the construction of Hogwarts. It'll be a long process. I don't know if I should go into a lot of detail about fixing it up or just make it like one chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**


	6. Planning

**Your ideas are great. Thank you all and keep them up. Your reviews are what keep this story going so if you want me to keep writing, review!**

Chapter Six

Harry woke up and looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock. Harry was glad that he hadn't slept his day away. He hadn't gotten to bed until about two o'clock in the morning. The night before had been very fun since he got to hang out with Dean, George, and of course Ginny. It had been different since it wasn't the usual group of him, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and as of late, George. With no Ron or Hermione and Dean instead, it had added a twist. It had been a good experience. Harry slid off the bed and out from under Ginny's outstretched arm. If there was one thing that Harry didn't like about sharing a bed, it was the fact that Ginny moved around a lot in her sleep.

Harry walked over to the crib and found Teddy still lying there, sound asleep. Harry silently got dressed and then walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. He walked past the couch and the bed that Andromeda had slept in the night before. It was unoccupied. Harry figured she had probably already headed down to the Great Hall to eat.

Harry went down the stairs to Ron and Hermione's room. Ron was passed out in the bed but Hermione was not. Harry saw the bathroom light on through the crack in the door and knocked on it. Hermione came out fully dressed and gave Harry a morning hug.

"Since when do you give me hugs in the morning?" Harry asked Hermione at a whisper.

"Since now," she said. "Is that such a crime to give your best friend a hug?"

"No, I just… Never mind," Harry said. "So, do you want to go down and eat something? I'm starving."

"Yeah sure," Hermione said. "When are you collecting the lists?"

"Well, I told everyone that I would collect them after dinner today but I think I'm gonna get them earlier, otherwise I'll have t wait until tomorrow to figure out who's doing what. I want to figure that out sooner than that because other wise we can't start for another day again," Harry said.

"I totally understand," Hermione said taking Harry's arm and walking out of the room and down to the empty common room. "If you ever need help with the planning you can ask."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said. They walked out of the common room and downstairs to the Great Hall. They found Charlie, Percy, and George sitting at the table and made their way to them.

"Good morning," Harry and Hermione said to everyone. They all responded with nods of their heads. Harry stood up again and muttered, "Sonorous." His voice erupted around the room. "Excuse me. I just want another moment of your time. If you recall, yesterday I told you all that the sign up for staying to help rebuild Hogwarts would be up until after dinner tonight, however, this is being changed. Instead I will be collecting it at eleven o'clock. This will make the process start a little faster and there won't be as much pressure. If you haven't signed up and want to, please do so as soon as possible. Spread the word if you can. Thank you." Harry muttered the countercharm and then sat down.

"That's one way to get their attention," Charlie said.

"It's the easiest way. They can't complain that they never heard about it," Harry said. Charlie nodded his head in agreement and then finished the last few bites of his breakfast.

"Well, I would stay but, I sort or wanna find out where mum, dad, and Mrs. Tonks disappeared to. They never left a note," Charlie said.

"Oh, I'll come with you," Percy said.

"Me too," George said. Harry smiled at the fact that the Weasleys' had some how, become closer of the past week. IT was nice. Harry had always thought that they were a close family but now, they were almost inseparable from at least one other family member. The three boys left Harry and Hermione eating their breakfast alone. This was fine with Harry. He hadn't gotten to spend much time with Hermione lately.

"So, the first thing McGonagall wants me to get done is the security around the school. Not that many people can help with it. It's up to me to choose people I know we can trust. McGonagall says there can only be five other people with me. Will you be one of them?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry. It would be an honor. I can't believe you want me though," Hermione said.

"You were always the smartest one out of all of us. I'm sure you've read something about security," Harry said. Hermione blushed slightly. "I was thinking I would ask Bill as well. He was a curse-breaker so he should know some things that will help."

"Definitely," Hermione said.

"I don't know who else to have help though," Harry said. "Do you?"

"I'll have to think about it," Hermione said. "So how are you gonna divide what people are doing?"

"It all depends on the amount of people who are gonna stay. I'm hoping to have between a hundred and a hundred fifty people. With that number I'd be able to assign areas for certain groups to work in. If I have much less than that I might have to just assign tasks for people and they would go around the school doing that task only. It all depends," Harry said.

"Well, at least you know what you're talking about," Hermione said. "Could you imagine if Ron were in charge of all this planning?"

"No," Harry said holding in laughter. "He wouldn't get through a single day if he were in charge of something like this.

"More like if he was in charge of anything," Hermione said. They immediately stopped laughing when they saw Ron and Ginny making their way towards them. Ginny sat down next to Harry and gave him a brief kiss before helping herself to some of Harry's breakfast, just as she used to do in his sixth year.

At eleven o'clock, Harry left the table and out into the Entrance Hall. He pulled the list off the bulletin board. There were about thirty signatures on that sheet. Harry was impressed at the fact that there were so many people signing up on just the one list. Harry couldn't wait to see what the other lists looked like.

It turned out that the majority of the people had ended up signing up on the list outside the Great Hall. The four common rooms lists had ended up totaling to about thirty or so more. This was not the turn out that Harry had hoped for but he would have to make do with what he had.

He went upstairs to his office in the Headmaster's study. McGonagall was sitting at her desk working on the many things that had to get accomplished.

"Hello Harry," she said. "I heard you were picking up the sheets today for the volunteers."

"Yeah," Harry said. "They're not as good as I would have hoped but, there's enough. I think, with this group, we'll be able to finish in about a month."

"Oh, Harry that's wonderful. How did you figure that?" she asked.

"Well, I'm gonna split everyone up into groups and have them scheduled doing different things around the castle, inside and out. I will assign only a few things for each group to do. For instance, I'll have one group be working on restoring the main structure of the building, like the walls, ceilings, floors, things like that. I might have another group working strictly on classrooms, or dormitories. It would be their job to restore everything in the dormitories the way they were and maybe add a few new ideas if that's alright with you. I noticed that quidditch room in our dormitory and I thought that would be a nice idea for all of them," Harry said.

"Well, it sounds as though you've got everything under control. How about, the protection of the school on the outside? Do you have anyone assigned to that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, I'll be going around the entire school checking on stuff, but, I'll be there a lot. I've assigned Hermione Granger and Bill Weasley there so far. I figured they would both be good. Hermione was always good at knowing important stuff like that and Bill was a curse-breaker for Gringotts. He might be able to lend a hand as well. I don't know who else to have though," Harry said.

"I would suggest Professor Flitwick, if he signed up. He was always good with all the charms and I believe Professor Dumbledore confided some of his spells in him," McGonagall said.

"Thanks Professor," Harry said. "I can always speak with Professor Dumbledore directly as well, can't I?"

"Of course Harry," Professor Dumbledore said. "Do you have a portrait in your office?"

"Yeah, can you come in there?" Harry asked.

"I can go wherever there is a portrait Harry," he said. "Lets get to work."

**So, I decided that I would do one more chapter on the reconstruction, and then move onto other things. I am undecided whether I should have them all go back to school for their last year or to have them go straight to jobs. Give me your opinions.**


	7. The Speech

**Thank you for your reviews. They are very helpful in writing. As long as your reviews keep coming, I'll keep writing.**

Chapter Seven

Harry stepped back from the bulleting board and looked at the list. Everyone that had signed up had gotten a place to work. Harry had made sure to specify that they would meet before the work started. It would start the following morning, and before anyone went to their assigned areas, they would meet and have a little discussion in Professor McGonagall's old transfiguration room. Harry was tired. He had worked on the list that entire day with Professor Dumbledore, who had been a lot of assistance. Harry glanced at his watch. It was ten-thirty. If he headed straight up to the common room with no delays, he might be able to get a nice bath before bed.

He headed up the stairs at the quickest pace his body would allow him to move at. It wasn't very fast. Luckily for him, he met no one on the way up and slipped into the common room quickly and unnoticed. That however, did not last long. All the Weasleys had been waiting for him in the common room. They all bombarded him with questions about everything that would be going on and when it would. Ginny stepped in and silenced her family with a glare that was so like her mother's. She took Harry's hand and walked up to their room. She drew a bath for him and even added some bubbles. He was in it in a flash. Ginny had waited outside for him to get himself and his bubbles organized. When he was fully covered, she came back inside and gave him a wonderful neck massage. Harry definitely liked having Ginny around after a rough day.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ginny were lying in their bed, with pajamas on. Harry felt exhausted and he wanted his rest for tomorrow. He had scheduled himself for patrolling and checking with people but also, for working on the enchantments outside. Harry rolled over and snuck his arm around Ginny's waist. He noticed that her stomach was bear. She had lately been wearing midriff shirts and short shorts to bed every night. Harry didn't mind but he wondered what the rest of the Weasleys' would say if they saw her dressed like that. Harry couldn't say anything better for himself. Every night, he slept in a pair of boxers and no shirt. Ginny had encouraged him to do this when she had found him that way once.

Comfortably settled with Ginny, Harry drifted off to sleep, with Ginny not far behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reconstruction crew met the next day in the old classroom. There was enough room for everyone to sit comfortable or stand. Harry walked up onto the stage area where McGonagall had always taught from. She was also present to hear what Harry had to say.

"First of all, I want to thank you all for signing up to help rebuild Hogwarts. I think it's safe to say that more than eighty percent of us went here if not all of us. It has always been a wonderful school and has taught the students, a lot about not only magic, but about the real world too. Hogwarts has gone through a lot, and has kept the children in it's school safe from harm. Hogwarts has always been a target for Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters. None of the other schools have gone through what Hogwarts has, and still make it through. Hogwarts has formed many friendships that are life-lasting. I know this from personal experience. I attended this school for six years of my magical education. I have learned a lot about magic and about the important qualities of life. This school has kept people together, and I want to continue that, by putting this school back together, with the help of everyone in this room. You all know what you're doing and I know this school means a lot to all of you. I think that you'll all put Hogwarts back together in the way that it always used to be. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," the crowd shouted.

"Then let's fix this school. And one more thing. You know there were a lot of deaths during the Last Battle. I want you all to put this school together for them. I'm gonna help make that easier by placing stone blocks around the school in honor of each of them. There's gonna be one more thing too, but that is just for me to know and you will all find out soon."

The people in the room got up and left to go to their stations. Harry was left alone in the classroom. He thought to himself, _I have a lot to do. I'm gonna do it all for the people I love. This is for you, mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, and you Fred. I love you all. I'm putting my heart into this school, just as you all would've wanted me to._ Then he walked out of the room, to add the special gift.

**Any ideas what he is gonna add? This is the last chapter about the rebuilding. The special gift won't be brought up again for another few chapters. The next chapter they'll be leaving Hogwarts for the summer. They're still undecided whether they'll be students there ever again.**


	8. A New Hogwarts

**Keep the reviews coming. Your reviews can decide the fate of this story. I decided to do one last chapter of them actually building the school. It will just be brief. It's gonna be set about a week into the rebuilding process.**

Chapter Eight

Harry was making the rounds for the first time that day. It was nine o'clock, and the work had just started for that day. He went outside first. He walked down to the front gate, where Hermione and Bill were standing. Professor Flitwick and Hagrid were on the other side of the fence trying every possibility to open the gate. So far, none of their attempts were working.

"It's coming along wonderfully Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick said.

"Glad to hear it Professor," Harry said. He walked over to Hagrid's cabin to check on the progress there. Ron, George, and Ginny were there working on it. They had been making it larger so he had a little more space. So far, they had just finished the outside and were just about to start work on the construction of the inside. Ginny spotted Harry and ran over to him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Didn't you lovebirds just see each other fifteen minutes ago?" George asked.

"Yeah, but that's fifteen minutes we didn't spend together," Ginny said continuing her kiss. George just shook his head and walked into the house after Ron.

"You should get back in there," Harry said. "The sooner we get all this done, the sooner we get to spend time together every day."

"Okay," Ginny said giving him a kiss. "Are you still gonna meet me for lunch?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked. "I'll meet you here at twelve."

"See you then," she said giving him one last kiss. She walked into the enlarge hut to catch up with her brothers. Harry headed back to the castle. All around, there were people with their wands out pointed at the stone walls. They had been restoring the walls, and doubling their thickness to ensure maximum protection. They were only just starting the second layer of stone. Harry spotted Mr. Weasley and walked over towards him.

"How's it coming?" Harry asked.

"Good," Arthur said. Arthur was observing the walls being built. Harry had appointed one person to be in charge of each of the stations. Arthur was in charge of this one. Ron was in charge of Hagrid's Hut. Bill was in charge of the protection outside Hogwarts.

Harry walked around the rest of the school, checking progress. Molly and the clean-up crew were doing well. Charlie and the rest of the fixing crew were all coming along great. At the rate they were currently going, they might finish within another week or so. Harry glanced at his watch. It was eleven-thirty. He decided that he would run up and update Professor McGonagall before lunch. Harry found her on her way out of her office. Harry walked with her on her way to the Great Hall.

"Everything is going great Professor. The enchantments around the school are almost complete, and the rest of the school is coming along nicely," Harry said.

"That's good to hear. It's a load off my back that I don't have to organize this Harry," the professor said.

"I'll drop off the list of enchantments this evening as long as it's done. They made great work of it," Harry said.

They made it to the Great Hall and most of the workers were coming in to have their lunch. The workers had taken a break and were busily eating. The people who were not helping had gone home. There was no need for them to be around anymore.

Harry had a sudden idea and conjured a picnic basket out of thin air. He grabbed a little bit of everything and filled a thermos with pumpkin juice. He left the Great Hall and walked out onto the grounds. He still had another fifteen minutes until he had to go get Ginny. He walked around by the lake where they had sat outside during their sixth year. It was near Dumbledore's tomb. He set up a blanket right under a tree. He spread out the food and cast a charm so that no bugs could get at it. He walked off towards Hagrid's enlarged hut and found Ginny outside waiting for him.

"Where're George and Ron?" Harry asked once he got there.

"They were starving. They left a few minutes ago. I'd say they went to get Hermione and Bill on their way," Ginny said.

"So I made a little change in our lunch plans," Harry said.

"Can you not have lunch?" Ginny asked with a slight frown coming on.

"No, I can have lunch. I decided it would be nice to have a picnic though. I already have it all set up so you can't bail," Harry said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ginny said giving him a kiss. They walked up to lakeside picnic area. Harry and Ginny ate and any time they ran out of something, Harry would pull out his wand and refill it. They had a wonderful lunch and didn't want to leave when the clock struck one.

"I wish we could just stay here forever," Ginny said from her spot leaning up against Harry's chest.

"After all this is over, we'll have picnics every day," Harry said. "We'll find a new spot every day. We'll never picnic at the same spot once."

"That sounds perfect," Ginny said turning around and kissing him. She deepened the kiss and soon the time was forgotten. They broke apart when they head a throat being cleared. They looked up and standing there was Hermione.

"Sorry, but Harry, we just wanted to let you guys know that it's one-fifteen. We should probably get back to work," Hermione said. She began to walk away but Harry stopped her. There were bags under her eyes and Ron's as well. Ron had appeared and looked like he would fall to the floor at any moment.

"I don't think so," Harry said. He stood up and pointed his wand at his throat. His voice erupted around the entire school. It could be heard from inside and outside. "Attention workers. It has come to my attention that everyone is very tired, including me. I think that we have all worked hard enough to deserve one day off. You all have the rest of the day off. Relax and spend time with your family and friends. We'll start a little late tomorrow as well. You can head to your positions a ten o'clock at the earliest. If you feel like sleeping in go ahead."

Harry quieted his voice so that he could only be heard by the three people standing by him. "You guys wanna take a nap?"

"That would be wonderful," Ginny said. She took Harry's hand and they walked back to the castle. They met George and Bill on the way.

"We're gonna take a nap," Harry said. "I figured that would be a nice way to relax. You guys interested?"

"Definitely Harry," Bill said. "I'm gonna go find Fleur. I'll meet you guys up there." He disappeared into the castle leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and George standing on the front steps.

"So do you guys wanna do something after a nap?" George asked.

"We figured we'd just relax. Do you wanna come up to our room after though? We have a bar and comfortable couches. We could have a nice drink while in the comfort of a home," Harry said.

"Sounds good to me," George said. "I'll come up at like five."

"See you then," Ginny said. They walked up the stairs silently and then separated into their rooms. They fell asleep almost instantaneously and didn't wake up until the alarm clock went off at four-thirty. Harry got up and got dressed for the second time. Harry noticed that Ginny had forgotten her short shorts. She was just wearing a midriff shirt and underpants. Harry laughed and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him so he didn't wake Ginny.

When he came out of the room, he met Ron and Hermione walking up the stairs from their room. Harry walked around to the other side of the bar and grabbed three butterbeers. He popped them open with a flick of his wand and sent each bottle sailing through the air to the person that was going to drink it. He picked up his own and then sat down in an overstuffed armchair.

Harry was about to speak when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Harry hollered. The main door opened and George came walking in.

"Hey," George said going around the bar and grabbing himself a butterbeer. He sat down on the couch and sipped his drink. "Where's Ginny?"

"She's still sleeping. I don't want to disturb her," Harry said. "There hasn't been a lot of sleeping time with all the work."

"We finish work at five o'clock every day," Ron said.

"I don't and neither does Ginny," Harry said. "Every day I come back here and write reports about everything that happens during that day. I have to walk around getting signatures from the heads of the certain groups and then bring that to McGonagall for her to put it in her records. Every little thing has to be written down. If I don't get a chance to walk around one last time, I have to track down the head person and question them. It's a lot of work. Most of the time I don't get to bed until one or two in the morning. Then I have to get up at six every morning to set everything up and make a list of everything I want to accomplish that day."

"And what does that have to do with Ginny?" George asked.

"She helps me do some of the stuff. She refuses to go to bed until I do and she gets up at the same time," Harry said.

"Well, why would she do that?" Ron asked.

"Well, they obviously don't get to spend that much time together Ronald," Hermione said. "They have to spend what little time they have, together."

"I suppose so," George said.

"Boys never understand," Hermione said. "Except you Harry. I know you see that."

"I totally agree with that," Ginny said walking out of the room wearing a bathrobe. She plopped herself down on Harry's lap and Harry conjured a butterbeer for her. She planted a kiss on his cheek and then took a swig of butterbeer.

"Is Bill coming?" Ginny asked George.

"I don't think so," George said. "He stopped by my room and told me that he was gonna relax and spend time with Fleur."

"That's understandable," Harry said. "He doesn't see her too much during the day. I mean, she's in the castle and he's on the outskirts of Hogwarts. They don't exactly have much together time."

"Why don't you ever think like that Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Because we spend time together," Ron said. "We spend a lot of time together."

"The only time we spend together is time that you spend eating. We never just sit and talk like most couples do," Hermione said.

"I never thought you wanted a relationship like that," Ron said.

"What did you think I wanted?" Hermione asked. "What we have right now is not a relationship. The only time you ever kiss me is when we're alone together. The way you act non one would think that we're dating. You won't even hold my hand when other people are around. That is not what couples do Ron."

"I never thought you wanted all of that. Every time I even thought of taking your hand, I kept thinking that you would rip your hand out of mine," Ron said.

"Why would I do that?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you would be embarrassed of dating me," Ron mumbled quickly.

"Why would you ever think that?" Hermione asked. "Ron, I like you for who you are. The weird things that you do, I like. That's probably why I fell in love with you in the first place." Then Hermione leaned across the couch and kissed Ron full on the mouth. Harry waited for Ron to pull away, embarrassed because there were other people in the room. Instead however, he pulled Hermione into him and deepened the kiss.

"Hey!" George interrupted. "Why don't you two get a room?"

George meant it as a joke, but Ron stood up and lifted Hermione off the couch, not breaking the kiss. He carried her down the stairs to their room and Harry heard the door close and the lock click.

"Well, I won't be going down there any time soon," Harry said. Ginny laughed and George just sat staring at the stairs that his brother had just carried his girlfriend down.

"Are you okay George?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I just never thought that Ron would get a girl before I did," George said.

"You've had girls before George," Ginny said.

"Those were just dates. I knew they would never lead anywhere, but these guys are really serious and in love," George said. "I hate to say it but, Ron is actually a very likable person."

"So are you George, you just haven't found the right person yet," Harry said. "There's nothing wrong with that. You're only two years older than him. Anything can happen."

This got George a little bit perkier. They talked for another few hours and finally went to bed when the clock turned to ten o'clock. Harry was exhausted but he still had some paperwork to do. Ginny actually went to bed without him because she was so tired. Harry worked until midnight and then went to bed. He hadn't quite finished the paperwork but he would be able to finish it tomorrow. Tomorrow was Saturday finally. They still had another few weeks of working, but after that it would be strictly rest and relaxation. As Harry settled into bed next to Ginny he thought_, Maybe I'll work on that special project tomorrow._ With that thought in his head, he drifted into a peaceful sleep with dreams of summer with Ginny in his head.


	9. Back to the Burrow

Chapter Nine

With a pop, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley appeared in the middle of the dirt road. They looked up and saw the familiar outline of The Burrow in the distance. They made their way towards it, growing happier during each passing second. This was the place that had felt like another home for both of them. This was a home that had not been damaged by the battle. It was a home they didn't have to repair.

They were the first ones to arrive. They walked upstairs to their rooms. Harry went with Ginny to hers first. It was the room Ginny had always had. However, the interior was different. Instead of her usual two twin beds, one for her, one for Hermione, there was one large king size bed. There were extra dressers and two trunks stood at the end of the bed. Harry recognized one to be Ginny's and the other to be his own.

Ginny smiled and sat down on the new bed. She waved Harry over and he sat down next to her.

"Your parents really trust us," Harry said.

"That's there mistake," Ginny said as she sprung a surprise attack on Harry. She kissed him full on the mouth and after a few minutes, her tongue got in. They carried on like that for a while until Harry pulled away gasping for air. He had never done that before. They had kissed before, but never like that. He liked it. They resumed after they caught their breath and soon enough Harry was on top of Ginny. Harry was just working his hands up under her shirt when they heard the door downstairs open and voices talking. Harry jumped up off of her and Ginny followed him out the door and down into the kitchen. Before they became visible to anyone they straightened their hair and clothes. No one would ever know.

It was just Ron and Hermione sitting in the kitchen. Hermione looked up and a smirk popped up on her face.

"Where were you too?" she asked with a voice that matched her expression.

"Checking out the room. They gave us one all to ourselves," Ginny said.

Harry noticed that Hermione was holding in laughter. Ron didn't seem to have noticed anything. Ginny looked at Harry who just shrugged his shoulders. _I guess Hermione knows,_ Harry thought silently to himself. Ginny was thinking the exact same thing.

Within another half-hour, all the Weasleys had gotten back. Bill and Fleur headed back to Shell Cottage to settle back in, and Charlie went with them. Charlie was going to stay there for a few weeks and then go back to Romania. They had given him some time off since they heard about Fred. Charlie had accepted it gratefully.

George left to face his shop. Ginny had wanted to come with him but he had decided it would be better to do it alone. Percy had headed to the Ministry to see if he could get his job back this time under Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur had gone with him. There would still be a lot left to do.

All that was left at the Burrow was Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley insisted on making lunch for them, even though it was only eleven o'clock. She thought that this way, she could get some housework done for the rest of the day and they could just spend some relaxing time together. It had been over a month since that relaxing night at the Hog's Head. Maybe they would head out tonight. Ginny wouldn't be able to get a drink for another week. She was turning seventeen the next week. Harry was turning eighteen the next day.

They ate their lunch and then headed upstairs to unpack. Ron and Hermione had gotten a little bit smaller room since Ron's bedroom was smaller than Ginny's. They didn't mind in the slightest though.

"You can come down to our room when you're done unpacking," Harry said outside their bedroom door. Ron and Hermione nodded their heads and then headed upstairs to their room. Harry opened the door to their room and unpacked his trunk into the one dresser that Ginny gave him. His clothes fit in there with two extra drawers to spare. Ginny had to use those drawers to fit the last of her clothes in. She had about triple the amount of clothes that Harry had. He would have to go shopping one of these days for some casual clothes. All of his were Dudley's.

Within five minutes, Ron and Hermione came into their room. They commented that it was bigger and had more clothes space. That didn't complain that they didn't have it though.

"So what do you guys wanna to do?" Ron asked. He took Hermione's hand and held it with both of his.

"Lets do something relaxing," Harry said. "I think we deserve that after all the work that we did this past month."

"I agree," Ron said. "We worked our butts off that last month. Although I have to say, that school is amazing now that it's all redone."

"That's a definite," Ginny said.

"What do you say to a drink at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good to me," Ron said. "How about you Hermione? You haven't been talking much. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just, all of this, it makes me realize that, it's all over," Hermione said.

"What's all over?" Ginny asked.

"The battle. It's all over and even that aftermath has been taken care of. There's nothing left for us to do," Hermione said.

Harry walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder. "There is something to do," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Be a family," Harry said. "All of the years that we were friends, there was always a problem that we had to take care of. There was never any time for us to just be friends at a relaxing time. With all of the problems gone, we finally have time to just be a family. All four of us." Harry said this looking directly at Ginny just to make sure that he included her in everything they had gone through. Harry looked back at Hermione and realized that there were tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's just; I never really thought we'd make it this far you know?" Hermione said. "No offense, but I never thought we'd all make it out of this alive, and here we are, alive and happy, and becoming a family."

"We always were a family," Harry said. "We just never had time to spend time like one. Believe me Hermione, I always though of you as the sister I never had."

"I've always thought of you like a brother too Harry," Hermione said.

"What did you think of me as Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Are you really asking me that Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron blushed and kissed Hermione's hand.

"So are we ready to go?" Ginny asked. "This conversation is great and all, but you're gonna make me cry if we keep this going." Harry walked over to Ginny and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah let's go," Harry said. They set off down the stairs and out of the Burrow. They apparated and ended up in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Harry, how do you do it?" Ginny asked.

"How do I do what?" Harry asked.

"How are you so strong?" she asked as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. "In your entire life, you've lost so much and I've never seen you cry. How do you keep it so together?"

"Just because you don't see it doesn't mean I don't feel it. Most of the time I keep my emotions hidden because I don't want to fall apart. If I thought long enough about everything that happened to me, I guarantee that I would never stop crying," Harry said. "I have to hold myself together because otherwise I'll lose it all."

"That's another brave thing about you Harry," Ginny said. "You keep your emotions hidden to keep other people happy and to not get down. You're one amazing person."

"I'm not nearly as amazing as you are," Harry said. "You got tortured by the Carrows and you never even cried. You're the strongest girl I ever met."

"I'm not nearly as strong as you are," Ginny said.

"Did you ever wonder where I got my strength?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head so Harry continued. "I got it from you and all the other people in my life who supported me and were there for me. Let me let you in on a little secret," Harry said lowering his voice so Ron and Hermione couldn't hear. "You gave me the most strength out of everyone. When I saw you comforting that first year before I went to turn myself in to Voldemort, you gave me the strength to keep going because I knew that if I was dead, you would be safe. Then when I didn't die and I saw you almost die, you gave me the strength that I didn't to cast the last spell. You gave me the courage to kill Riddle. You were always in my heart and I knew that if he was gone once and for all, we could finally be together."

This time, Harry had gotten the tears flowing.

"Hey, that's not the strong person that I fell in love with," Harry said. "If you're gonna be one of those girls that cry all the time I don't know that I can stay with you." Harry said that last part sarcastically. They both knew that they would never leave the other because they cried too much. They had both gone through a lot.

Ginny dried her tears and then gave Harry a kiss. "That's the man that I fell in love with," she said.

"I love you," Harry said.

"I love you too," Ginny said. They kissed again and then Harry ordered a round of drinks. The four friends were content for the rest of the night, chatting, drinking, eating, and acting just like a family.


	10. The Offer

**Thanks for the reviews and have a wonderful Christmas and New Year. This will probably be my last post of 2007 but we'll see if I get any more in before then. Your ideas are always welcomed so feel free to send them in reviews.**

Chapter Ten

The night before had been a late one. After the Leaky Cauldron they had gone to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with George and Lee Jordan. That day had been Lee's first day working in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. He was going to become business partners with George. Lee had insisted that George get at least sixty percent of the profits. After all, it was his shop.

Harry awoke with a pounding headache. He had never drunk as much as he did the night before. Maybe he would ask Mrs. Weasley if she knew any good remedies. Harry rolled over and found Ginny staring at him. She smiled and gave him a morning kiss.

"Good morning," Harry said.

"Good morning," Ginny said. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Ginny's words sounded like a drum in Harry's head. She had only had a few butterbeers since she was not yet of age. That was what Harry should have switched to.

"That depends on what time it is," Harry said. He rolled over and looked at his clock. It was almost one o'clock in the afternoon. Harry informed Ginny of this and se laid in silence for a moment.

"How about we just stay around the house today? You're obviously feeling a bit under the weather and we deserve just a relaxing day around the Burrow," Ginny said. "Maybe we could even have a picnic."

"That sounds fine to me," Harry said. He got up out of bed slowly, feeling the pain in his head increase as he became vertical. He groaned and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. There was no need to dress up when they were just gonna be bumming around the house.

"We have to go shopping tomorrow," Harry said. "I don't have any clothes that fit me." He pulled his jeans on over the boxers he had slept in and the t-shirt over his bare upper-body. He waited for Ginny to change out of a t-shirt of Harry's and then they walked downstairs to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around preparing lunch and Hermione was sitting at the table reading the _Daily Prophet._ She looked up yawning from the table and smiled. Harry and Ginny sat down opposite Hermione and greeted Mrs. Weasley with a 'Good Morning.'

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked as a huge plate of eggs and bacon was put down in front of him.

"Sleeping of course," Hermione said. "I swear that man would sleep his life away if it weren't for us."

"I believe that," Ginny said taking a piece of bacon from Harry's plate.

Mrs. Weasley saw this and scolded her saying, "Ginny, I am making a plate for you right here if you could just wait five seconds and get your hands away from Harry's food.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley it's sort of a usual breakfast occurrence. She never eats her own," Harry said smiling. "I really don't mind."

"Well, it's not proper," Mrs. Weasley said. "And Harry, do stop calling me Mrs. Weasley. Molly will do fine. You as well Hermione." Harry and Hermione nodded their assent and then went back to eating their breakfasts.

"So what's on the agenda for you four today?" Molly asked. "Are you going to be out drinking all night like you did last night?"

"Actually speaking of that Mrs. W…Molly, do you know any remedies for migraines?" Harry asked.

"Don't you mean do I know any remedies for hangovers?" Molly asked.

"Either one, I've got a bit of both," Harry said.

"Yes, I know one. Here," Mrs. Weasley said shoving a bottle of some potion into his hand. "Drink that up and you'll feel better in a few minutes."

"Great," Harry said. He swallowed it down and then cleaned his plate. He stood up and grabbed his plate. He carried it over to the sink where there was a brush magically cleaning the plates.

"Anyways, I think me and Harry are gonna stick around the house today," Ginny said. "He had a long night yesterday and he needs to recuperate."

"Are you saying that you didn't drink yesterday Ginny?" Molly asked.

"I'm not of age Mum. That would have been illegal for me to drink," Ginny said.

"Well, that's not what any of your brothers would have said," Molly said. "I must have done something right with you."

"To be perfectly honest mum, I would have had a drink but Harry put his foot down," Ginny said.

"Oh, well in that case I can thank you Harry," Molly said.

"Well, I don't want her to get screwed up in the head, and to be frank, I didn't want to suffer your wrath if she had come home wasted," Harry said.

"You were right to do that," Molly said. "So anyways, Harry your birthday is in two days. Are you excited?"

"Not really. I'm more excited that I get to have it here, but I've never really gotten excited for a birthday before. I never did anything for it. In fact, at the Dursleys, I'm pretty sure I was the only one who ever knew when it was my birthday," Harry said.

"Well, that's terrible," Hermione said. Ron walked downstairs with huge bags under his eyes and yawning.

"Good morning," Ron said sitting down and helping himself to breakfast. "What are we doing today Hermione?"

"We're shopping," Hermione said.

"Oh, sounds good," Ron said. "What for?"

"I just need to pick up a few things," Hermione said very vaguely. Harry figured it was probably for his birthday. Hermione was never usually that discreet about anything.

After a few minutes, Harry stood up and walked out of the room. He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed, and then laid down. He felt exhausted and wanted a short trip to dreamland. He was rudely interrupted when Ginny walked into the room and jumped onto him.

"You can't fall asleep now," Ginny said. "We were gonna have a fun and relaxing day."

"A nap is relaxing," Harry said. "You could join me."

"Now we're talking," Ginny said. She lay down next to Harry, resting her head on his chest. Harry wrapped his arm around her and snuggled her in close. Just like that, the couple fell asleep.

About an hour after the two had fallen asleep, Molly Weasley came upstairs to distribute clean clothes. She went into Ron and Hermione's room. She found the two sitting down and talking. Molly walked out of that room and down to Harry and Ginny's room to drop off a few shirts of Ginny's. She found the two asleep with their arms entwined around each other. She smiled at her youngest child and only daughter. She had found someone that loved her and she loved back. Molly was glad about the fact that they were not in a compromising position. The fact that they were left alone in a room with a bed and had only fallen asleep was a calming fact for her. It made her realize that she could definitely trust in the fact that they would be responsible.

She left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked back downstairs to do another load of laundry and some housecleaning.

Five minutes after Molly left their room, Ginny woke up. Harry was still sleeping soundly next to her. She slipped out from his grasp and hopped off the bed. She silently escaped from the room. She debated waking him up when she was in the hallway. She wanted to spend time with him but she wanted him to get his rest too. She decided that she would read a book while he slept. Just being near him was enough.

She sat down at the small desk in their room and read for an hour or more, until finally Harry woke up.

"Hey sleepy-head," Ginny said. "Nice of you to wake up."

"Did you stay up here waiting for me to get up?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Ginny said. "I read a book and just listened to you breathe. It's a good sound."

"Well at least you didn't suffocate me with my own pillow," Harry said.

"Not this time," Ginny said. Harry jumped off the bed and grabbed Ginny. He carried her over to the bed and started tickling her. The tickles were stopped when Ginny began kissing Harry. Harry instead used his hands to wrap around Ginny's body. Within minutes, the kiss had deepened and they were both on the bed, this time Harry was lying on top of Ginny. She was under him. Harry worked his hand up under her shirt. They carried on like this for a while until they were forced to break apart for oxygen. Harry rolled off of her to her side of the bed. He was panting. When he looked at Ginny, she was breathing in a similar manner and smiling.

She rolled over on top of him and resumed the kissing. This time, Harry got the shirt up over her head and threw it to the floor. She moved off of him long enough for him to remove his own shirt. He threw that aside and it landed next to Ginny's. Ginny noticed that there was a chain around Harry's neck.

"What's that?" Ginny asked holding it in the palm of her hand. She examined it more closely and saw that it looked like a locket. There were two letters engraved in it. The letters were L and J. There was a heart in between the two letters.

"Sirius sent it to me the summer before fourth year. My parents left it to him to give to me. Their letters are engraved in it and there's a picture of the three of us inside it. I haven't taken it off since the day I got it," Harry said.

"It's the only thing that connects you to your parents," Ginny said.

"Sirius told me that my mother used to wear it all the time. My dad had a similar one but he never took it off and it got lost after the attack at their house. He was wearing it when he died," Harry said.

Ginny let go of the locket, laying it back on his bare chest. She got up off the bed and fetched their shirts. She put hers back on and Harry put on his.

"It was too soon anyway," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ginny said. Just seconds after the two had gotten up out of the bed and finished putting their shirts back on, Ron had walked into the room.

"Don't you ever knock?" Hermione said showing up seconds after Ron.

"Why would I do that?" Ron asked.

"This is their room and you never know what they have been doing. You could have walked in and found Ginny changing," Hermione said.

This comment seemed to change Ron's view on knocking. He did not want to walk in to Ginny standing naked in the middle of the room.

"Fine, I'll knock next time," Ron said.

"What do you need anyways?" Harry asked.

"We were just wondering what you two were up to," Ron said.

"We just woke up," Harry said.

"Alright, well, dinner's gonna be ready in ten minutes so we should probably get downstairs," Ron said. "Mum also said that Professor McGonagall was gonna be coming to dinner. She said she wanted to talk to us all about our futures and something else too. She wanted to make sure that all of us would be there. George left the shop early, Charlie is coming all the way from Romania, Percy and Dad are coming home early and Bill and Fleur are coming. It'll be a full house. Mum wants us to set up a table outside so everyone can fit."

"We should probably get down there before Mum has a coronary," Ginny said.

They walked down the stairs. There was havoc in the kitchen. There were pots and pans everywhere and Molly was flying around the kitchen with her wand out and a look of ferociousness.

"Oh, good, you're here," Molly said still moving about. "Harry, I want you and Ron to go set up the table outside. Hermione, Ginny, could you put some of this into pots?"

"Sure mum," Ginny said. She and Hermione walked over and immediately got to work. Harry hit Ron on the arm and they walked outside. They conjured the table from inside that house and enlarged it so it would fit everyone. Harry whipped his wand and all the plates came zooming out and landed neatly on the table. Ron did the same thing for the silverware but was not as successful as Harry had been. When Ron tried to land it, he flipped his wand the wrong way and all the silverware scattered across the ground. Harry made a face at Ron and then flicked his wand to right Ron's mistake. They set themselves on the table next to the plates. When that was done, Harry conjured candles while Ron lit them. This was done under the watchful eye of Harry. Every time Ron was too careless, a fire would start and Harry would have to put it out.

Within five minutes, all the candles were lit and Harry had cast a charm around a fifty foot area to keep any bugs and gnomes away. Just as they had finished, there were several popping noises and all at once, six figures appeared and walked towards them. Mr. Weasley, Percy, and George walked up followed by Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. After brief hellos, they all filed inside but were quickly kicked out by Mrs. Weasley. No one was going to mess with her kitchen. Dinner was supposed to be ready in fifteen minutes. Harry walked inside and informed Molly about the sitting area. She was happy with the arrangements and then sent him back outside. The only people allowed in the kitchen from that point on was Molly, Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur. Harry walked outside and noticed that it was very quiet. The six Weasley boys were all sitting at the table dosing off and Professor McGonagall was standing facing them.

"Oh, hello Potter," McGonagall said. "How are your first few days of summer vacation?"

"Relaxing," Harry said. "Yours?"

"I've been organizing for the new school year. As soon as the rest of those guys come out I'll talk more about it," Professor McGonagall said.

As if on cue, the women filed out of the kitchen with all the food. They set it on the table, woke up the boys and then sat down to eat. The first few moments of the meal were silent, and then conversation broke out. From one end of the table, Harry could hear Mr. Weasley and Percy discussing ministry matters and Bill and Fleur listening to Charlie talk about being back at work. Molly was telling George to cut his hair because it was getting too long.

Professor McGonagall wiped her lips on her napkin, and then turned to Harry. Ginny turned towards her along with Ron and Hermione. Harry noticed that George had also directed his attention towards her.

"I have been writing down the names of the students that will be returning. I did not know whether to put yours. I was hoping you might know," McGonagall said.

"I'll be there Professor," Ginny said immediately.

"Good, you'll be in your seventh year," McGonagall said. "I think you learned enough last year to be able to move on. Besides, if you need any help I am positive Miss Granger will be more than happy to help you."

"Of course," Hermione said. "I will be returning to complete my seventh year, as will Ron."

"Excellent," the Headmistress said. All heads were turned to Harry then. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again because he saw someone walking towards them from the apparition point. Harry stood up and waited for the person to come into the light.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, stepped into the light.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your meal but, I would like a word with young Mr. Potter very quickly," the Minister said.

"Of course," Harry said. He walked around the table to the Minister and shook his hand. "Let's go inside," Harry suggested.

Harry led the way inside and to the living room. He sat down in a chair while Kingsley sat on the couch.

"So, Harry, I noticed that Minerva was having dinner with you," Kingsley said. "I am assuming that she was curious to know whether or not you would be returning."

"Yeah she was," Harry said. "I haven't responded yet but, I'll go back."

"Well, I came here to offer you something," Kingsley said. "I was at Hogwarts the other day and I noticed how wonderful the reconstruction came along. Minerva tells me that you planned all of this."

"Yeah, I did," Harry said.

"I have discussed this with Minerva and she agrees that it would be wise to put you in control of organizing and planning things. As you know, the Ministry has been a bit of a mess. As Minister of Magic, it is my job to keep the Ministry running. That leaves no time for me to reorganize the Ministry. I would love to redesign it and maybe expand it, but there's no way I could do that while doing everything else. I came to offer you a position to organize the building of another Ministry. It would have to be bigger, more organized and would also have to be in a location where Muggles wouldn't notice it," Kingsley said. "From what I saw, you have excellent ideas and have the power to put them into motion. And, with all your travels last year, you might have a better idea about where we could put a new Ministry. Would you be willing to do it Harry? It would really help the Ministry and me out. You would be helping to make the world a better and more organized place."

"Kingsley, it sounds nice, but I really want to finish school," Harry said. "My education has to be my main priority."

"I know that you want to go back to school Harry, which is why this would be an ideal job. You would be making money while going to school. I talked about it with Minerva, and she said that if you accept, you can keep the office and room that you had over the summer," Kingsley said. "If you don't want to I'll understand but, you'd really be helping me out."

"Not to sound like a cheapskate or anything but, how much would I be making?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that's not being a cheapskate Harry, that's being interested," Kingsley said. "You'd be making ten galleons an hour."

"What? That's a lot of money," Harry said.

"That's actually not that great Harry," Kingsley said. "First time aurors make at least thirteen galleons an hour. Although it is significantly better than Arthur Weasley's salary. Arthur only makes six galleons an hour."

"Well that doesn't seem very fair," Harry said. "I can't make that much money if Mr. Weasley isn't making at least that much. That man has been working there for who knows how man years and he does more than most of the people working there."

"I agree with you there Harry, which is why I'm giving him a raise. I was gonna tell him tonight. After tonight he'll be making eleven galleons an hour," Kingsley said.

"That's more like it," Harry said. "So, you want me to pick a spot to build, plan it out, and then build it?"

"Yes that's right," Kingsley said.

"Would I have a team to help build?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Kingsley said. "You can hand pick whatever people you want from the Ministry. However I can't let you take very many aurors, because I need them."

"That's fine," Harry said. "Alright Kingsley, you've got yourself a planner."

"Excellent Harry," Kingsley said. "You have made the process much easier. I know usually you're not allowed to leave the school until Hogsmeade weekends but Professor McGonagall has agreed that any students who are coming back to make up years, can leave every weekend if they would like as long as they are back by the nest day of school. This could give you time to find a place to build."

"I don't think that will be necessary. I think I know just the spot," Harry said. "It won't be in the city and it won't be underground. I have to check the area to see how big it is but I think it's big enough. It's in the country. I was there while we were about last summer. We stayed there for a few days. It's in the southern corner of England it's a mile or so from the coast and there's nothing else around for miles."

"That sounds perfect Harry," Kingsley said. "You can work on the planning and when you're done with that, I'll put a team together for you and then you can start building."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to use some of my friends to do the building part," Harry said.

"If they're willing to do it then I'll allow it," Kingsley said. "They'd only get paid about five galleons an hour though because they wouldn't be permanent positions."

"I'm sure they'd be fine with that," Harry said. They stood up and walked over to the door. Before Harry opened it, he turned back to Kingsley and asked, "What happens after I build the new Ministry?"

"Well, a lot. You would most likely continue to build things for the Ministry. Whatever you thought was needed, you could build. You would have the resources of the Ministry at your hands."

Harry nodded his head and then led Kingsley back outside.

"Oh, I almost forgot Harry," Kingsley said. He pulled out several enveloped from his cloak. "Gringotts told me to give these to you personally. There are several wills there. They want you to open the one directly from Gringotts first. There's some information you need in there they said. Enjoy the rest of your holidays and I'll talk to you in a few weeks. I have to run so would you mind telling Arthur about his raise?"

"No, I'll tell him. I'll talk with you soon Minister," Harry said. Harry waved good-bye as Kingsley apparated away. Harry made his way over to his seat.

"George is coming back to school too," Ginny said.

"I just got a job," Harry said.

"Does that mean you're not coming to school?" Ginny asked slightly disappointed.

"No, I'm coming to school, I'll just be working too," Harry said. This news brightened Ginny up again and she went back to talking and laughing. Harry leaned back in his chair and observed the rest of the table. They were all laughing and talking just like the family that they were. Harry smiled and thought, _I have a job and a family. At this moment, my life is perfect, and there's nothing anyone can do to change that._


	11. The Reading of the Wills

**It turns out that I had more free time on my hands than I thought I would. I was able to write this chapter and I might get the chance to right one more before January. Your reviews give me fuel!**

Chapter Eleven

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. He looked over at Ginny, asleep next to him on the bed. He had been tossing and turning all night. He had a lot of wills to read over the next day, and he couldn't help but think about all the deaths that had been related to him. He assumed that some of the wills were Remus' and Tonks', Sirius', and Dumbledore's. He had thought that he would be able to peacefully get along without having to relive past events, but they kept coming back to haunt him. Harry decided that he couldn't wait any longer to open them. He slid off the bed and grabbed the stack of wills. Harry walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. He laid down the envelopes and then turned on a light.

The night before, Harry had asked Arthur why he had not received his wills after each person had died. Arthur had informed him Gringotts had been instructed under Dumbledore's orders to make sure that he was not to be bothered with wills until Voldemort had been defeated once and for all. Harry understood why Dumbledore had done and appreciated him for it. He didn't need all this remorse when he had to worry about Voldemort. Harry sat down and pulled the first envelope towards him. He couldn't recognize whose it was because they were all addressed in most likely a goblin's handwriting.

Harry slit the envelope open with his wand and pulled out the contents. This was when Harry recognized the writing. He hadn't seen that untidy scrawl since his fifth year and he had missed it. He unfolded the papers and began to read his godfather's will. Harry held back tears as he wrote what Sirius had written.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am hoping that this will not be the letter you read. If it is, it will mean that I have passed on before you reached the age of sixteen. It has been a tradition that I started when I first found out you were born that I write a new will after every one of your birthdays. Before I tell you what I have left for you, there are just a few things I want to say._

_The first is this; make sure that you spend all your time with the people that matter. Take this from me. For thirteen years, the only people I saw were dementors and maybe the Minister of Magic every once in a while. You may think that it's good to spend some time alone, and it is if it's a few days. Please, don't spend time alone. Especially not time when you feel let down or discouraged. Make sure that people are around you when you feel sad or angry. Be with the people you love. You don't want to lose time._

_The second thing I want to tell you is to end grudges. It is not right to hate people, especially when they aren't that bad. As your godfather, I am telling you that it will not be easy, and maybe you won't succeed but you must try. I know you won't like to hear this but, it would be best for your conscience if your grudges are abolished. And yes, that does include the Dursleys and even Mr. Malfoy. You don't get second chances when you're dead. So make the most of your life._

_The last thing I want to tell you is about love. When you find the special person, like your dad found your mum, don't let her go. Maybe I'm wrong but I can't help but notice that yourself and Ginny seem to get on pretty well. That's just my opinion though. I know it's none of my business but what's this I hear about you kissing a certain Cho Chang in school? More importantly though, if you really like her, than I wish you much happiness. However, it is my right as your friend to tell you to keep an eye on Ginny._

_Now, I suppose that is the last thing I need to tell you. I love you with all my heart. The best of luck to you in your life. I will always be with you._

_Love Always,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S. Enclosed is a list of your new possessions._

Harry wiped at the tear that had somehow slid down his cheek. He folded the letter up and unfolded the sheet that had the list of his possessions.

_Harry James Potter, by the wish of Sirius Black, you have inherited:_

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and everything in it_

_Three thousand galleons, fifteen sickles, and twenty knuts from the Black family vault_

_You are expected to come to Gringotts by the fifteenth of August to receive the deed to your house and your money. As of now they are in the hands of Gringotts bank_

_Sorry for your loss._

_Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley_

Harry put the two papers back in their envelope and placed it to the side. He slowly picked up another one. When Harry opened it he once again found familiar writing. He hadn't seen this writing very often but he still recognized it as the writing of one of his father's best friends. Harry read the letter from Remus and Tonks.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I was just sitting down the other day holding Teddy and I thought about you out on your journeys. It made me think about the battle that would be rising and I would be fighting in. I sat down with Tonks and we decided to make our will when we knew we had time. We wrote Teddy's will and gave him most of our belongings but it was my belief that there were certain things that deserved to go to you as well. Before you read the belongings list as I call it, there is just one thing that I want to say._

_You made me go back to Tonks and Teddy and for that I will forever be in your debt. However, if something were to happen to me and Tonks, there is one thing that I need to make sure of. I need you to take care of Teddy for me. He needs a man in his life and his godfather is just the person to be it. You must promise to be there for him always. You two are the only descendants of the Marauders. You must take care of each other. I have written this same thing in Teddy's will and have told him about the Marauders briefly. He needs someone who knows all the history. Please take care of him. God bless you! May you have a wonderful life._

_Love Always,_

_Remus Lupin_

The next page contained what Harry was entitled to.

_Harry James Potter, by the wishes of Remus Lupin, you have inherited:_

_The care of Teddy Lupin, son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin_

_Six hundred galleons_

_The Marauders' Map_

_You are expected to pick up your inheritance by the fifteenth of August. Teddy Lupin is currently in the hands of his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. The rest of your belongings are in the hands of Gringotts Bank._

_Our condolences for your loss._

_Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley_

Harry put that letter away and sat stock still. Of all the things he had thought to inherit, he had never imagined inheriting Teddy. How would he manage that with school? That was just one more thing that he would have to figure out. He would talk to his friends as Sirius had advised him to do.

There were three more wills on the table. He picked up the next one and pulled it open. When he saw the writing, he thought it was familiar but wasn't quite sure if it was someone he knew. He read the letter and was shocked to find that it was from Fred Weasley.

_Harry,_

_In light of recent events, I have decided to make a will. As you probably figured, I have left most of my belongings to George and the rest of my family, however I felt that you were near enough my family to also receive something. You made our business what it is today and for that George and I will be forever grateful. Thank you for everything Harry!_

_Your Brother,_

_Fred Weasley_

_P.S. Take care of Ginny for me and don't hurt her again, or I might have to haunt you. She will always love you._

Harry moved onto his inheritance, smiling at the fact that Fred wanted nothing more than for him to care for Ginny.

_Harry James Potter, by the wishes of Fred Weasley, you have inherited:_

_- Two thousand galleons, as double payback of the joke shop loan_

_You must pick up your inheritance by the fifteenth of August._

_Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley_

Harry smiled. He hadn't expected to get paid back. He hadn't wanted to get paid back either. He put the letter to the side and grabbed the next one. This left only one more to open after this one.

_Dear Harry,_

_You have been through so much for your age. The fact that you are the only one that can forever defeat Tom Riddle is intimidating. The world will forever be in your debt. By the time you read this letter, you will most likely know why I was killed by Severus. For that reason, I will not go into detail. Please know that I have always viewed you as something like my own grandson. I may have never told you this, but I love you Harry James Potter. If my death meant your life, than I was willing to sacrifice it. Be safe, and remember to love._

_Headmaster and friend,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry opened the will part and read it:

_Harry James Potter, by the wishes of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have inherited:_

_The snitch caught in your first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill._

_The sword of Godric Gryffindor_

_As you have already received the snitch, there is only the sword that must be picked up. The goblins of Gringotts Bank and current Headmistress of Hogwarts have agreed that the sword is rightly yours. You must pick it up by the fifteenth of August._

_Sorry for your loss._

_Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley_

Harry lay that aside as well, surprised that the goblins had agreed to give him the sword. He picked up the final will. He opened it and this time pulled out three pieces of paper instead of the usual two. He looked at the top one and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am very sorry that you have to be reading this, because it means that I have passed on before your second birthday. You need to know that I love you. I always have loved you, and I always will. Ever since I gave birth to you and held you in my arms for the first time, I knew that you were the perfect son. I know that whatever you do in life, it will be noble and brave. That's the type of son I knew you were._

_Promise me that whatever you do, you will do it because it is necessary. Make it be out of love and protection. One more thing, too; find one person that makes you complete and you want to spend the rest of your life with. Your father completes me. We both love you so much. Take care of yourself. I love you so much._

_All my love,_

_Mum_

Harry moved onto the next letter from his father.

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't have much time to write because you are constantly awake and yearning for attention. You like playing on your toy broomstick. I expect you'll be a seeker just like your old man. All I have to say to you is find a true love, stay with her, and have a family. I love you with all my heart. You're awake now so I'll have to devote my attention to you. You should think about sleeping more often. It would make me much happier even though I love spending time with you._

_With love,_

_Dad_

This time, Harry didn't even bother trying to stop the tears from flowing. He sat crying for what must have been ten minutes. When he finally got his wits about him again, he opened the will from both of his parents.

_Harry James Potter, by the wishes of James and Lily Potter, you have inherited:_

_The Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow. By your wishes, we will restore it to what it once was._

_The Potter vault (which is already accessible)_

_James' SUV (I was always interested in cars so I bought one)_

_The Evans' House (lived in by Lily until married and now unused)_

_You are expected to pick up your belongings by August the fifteenth._

_The goblin community is very sorry for the loss of your parents._

_Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley_

Harry had never thought it would be possible to restore Potter Manor to what it was before Riddle had cursed it apart. However, maybe since he had been defeated, his curses would be breakable. Harry sat back in his chair, the wills and letters scattered about the table. Harry heard a door open upstairs and glanced at his watch. Harry got a shock when he realized that it was eight o'clock. He had gotten up at four o'clock. How had he passed four hours reading five wills?

Molly walked into the kitchen a minute later, fully dressed and ready to start breakfast. She stopped dead when she saw a shirtless and tear-stained Harry sitting at a kitchen table with a bunch of papers scattered on it.

"Harry!" Molly said.

"Sorry Molly," Harry said. "I was just reading through some wills. Kingsley delivered them to me last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear," Molly said. "I'll make us some tea." She waved her wand to make the tea and then sat down next to Harry. "Spill."

"I got wills from Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Fred, and my parents," Harry said. "Sirius left me his house and three thousand galleons. Remus left me six hundred galleons and Teddy. Fred left me two thousand galleons. Dumbledore left me the snitch that I caught during my first Quidditch match and Godric Gryffindor's sword. My parents left me their house, fully restored, all the contents of their vault, a car, and the house my mum grew up in."

"You made out with quite a lot," Molly said.

Harry half laughed and half cried. "Well, I can say that money's not a factor. But what about everything else? What am I supposed to do at school if I'm supposed to watch Teddy? I can't bring him to school," Harry said.

"Well, he would always be welcome here and I'm sure his grandmother wouldn't mind taking him during the school year. That's where he is now isn't he?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, until I come get him," Harry said. "I just don't think that I'm ready to be taking care of a kid. I'm only seventeen. That's like what age my parents were when they got married."

"Speaking of marriage Harry, are you ever gonna ask Ginny to marry you?" Molly asked. "I was expecting a proposal before we left Hogwarts."

"Well, I thought you wouldn't approve of marriage at that young of an age," Harry said.

"Harry, with any of my other children, I wouldn't have even thought of allowing marriage at this age. With you and Ginny, I can see that bond though," Molly said. "I've talked about it with Arthur, and we both agreed that whenever you feel ready, you have our full permission."

"Thanks Molly," Harry said. He stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, and Harry," Molly said stopping him from leaving the kitchen. "I would appreciate you wearing clothes while you sleep in a bed with my daughter."

"Sorry, Molly. But, nothing has ever happened and nothing will until marriage," Harry said.

"It better stay that way," Molly said.

"It will," Harry said. "I promise." Harry walked out of the kitchen clutching his wills in one hand and his tea in the other. He walked back upstairs and into his room. Ginny was standing butt naked in the middle of the room. Her hair was dripping wet and Harry assumed that she had just come out of the shower. She was facing him, most likely heading to her dresser to get clothes. A grin started to spread across Harry's face as well as Ginny's.

"I guess there's no turning back now," Harry said walking into the room. He closed the door and the lock clicked. What went on after that can only be assumed.

**So I managed to get this chapter in and might get another in a few days. Hope you like it.**


	12. The Dursleys

**This chapter is gonna deal with a little shopping, a little talking about the future, and picking up the contents of Harry's wills.**

Chapter Twelve

When Harry came out of the shower, he was happy and refreshed. Ginny was downstairs eating breakfast and Harry was about to join her. He was dressed in five minutes and downstairs in another two. The wills were sitting on the desk as he walked out of the room so he grabbed them. When he made it downstairs, the breakfast was being cleaned up. This was fine with Harry. He wasn't really hungry. He had a lot to do that day.

"So what are we doing today Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I have some errands to run. They're kind of boring so I don't think you'll want to come. I should be back by this evening," Harry said.

"Why wouldn't I want to come?" Ginny asked looking slightly downcast.

"I have to pick some things up and it might be easier if you weren't there. It's gonna be hard enough as it is," Harry said.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll find something else to do," Ginny said. "Maybe we could meet for lunch if you have time."

"We'll see," Harry said.

"Hey Harry," Ron said coming downstairs followed by Hermione. "Can I go with you? We haven't gotten to spend much time together and, well, I miss my best friend."

"Well, I don't want you to start crying now so I guess you can come," Harry said. Hermione smirked, holding in the laughter. "Come on, let's go."

Ron gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and then walked over to Harry. Ginny stood up and gave Harry a deep kiss. Harry hugged her and then said, "I'll be back for dinner. We'll go out some place nice."

"Alright," Ginny said. "What time will you be back?"

"I'll be back as soon as I get done," Harry said. "It shouldn't be later than six. I promise."

Harry kissed her again and then left with Ron.

"So what are we doing?" Ron asked.

"We are going to get my inheritance and then an engagement ring," Harry said.

"Your inheritance from….What?" Ron asked. "You're getting an engagement ring?"

"Not so loud the Burrow is right there," Harry said. "Come on, let's go to Diagon Alley, we can talk there." Harry didn't wait for Ron's response. He just turned on the spot and reappeared in Diagon Alley, closely followed by Ron.

"What are Mum and Dad gonna say?" Ron asked.

"They already gave me permission this morning," Harry said. "To be perfectly honest, your mum actually asked me what was taking me so long."

"No way," Ron said.

"Yeah, she told me that she expected it while we were still at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"That's unbelievable," Ron said. "So what are we doing first?"

"We are gonna head to Gringotts and get these wills out of the way," Harry said.

"This doesn't seem like it'll take long enough for us to be out until six o'clock. It's only ten o'clock now," Ron said.

"Well, after we deal with the stuff at Gringotts, we're gonna go check out my houses. We have to pick up the car that my dad left for me. That will probably be at Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow. After there we'll head to the Evan's house that my mum and aunt grew up in. Then I want to head to Grimmauld Place to check in on the house. After that, we're going to the Dursleys just to make sure that they're alright," Harry said all of this as they were walking to Gringotts. "After the Dursleys we are gonna head back here to get a ring that I'm gonna give Ginny on her birthday. The last place we have to go is the Tonks' house. I have to discuss some matters with her."

"We'll be lucky to get back by six," Ron said.

"Exactly, which means we have to move double time," Harry said. They walked into Gringotts and made their way to an available goblin. Harry put the wills down on the desk and said, "I'm here to collect my inheritance for these."

The goblin looked through them and then said, "I will take you to your vaults myself Mr. Potter. I'm assuming that you will want to move the contents into your vault so they're not in different vaults?"

"Yes, that will be fine," Harry said. They rode the carts around to the vaults of Lupin, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Fred. The deeds to the houses and the car keys were not in any of these vaults and Harry mentioned this to the goblin.

"Oh, we keep those in a special vault. That's where we're going next. The keys to the car and the Muggle house will be in your vault already. Here, we are. The Potter vault. The goblin opened the vault with the key Harry handed him and opened the door. All the gold that Harry had inherited was sitting there in huge piles, covering the entire vault. Harry felt slightly embarrassed with Ron standing right there. Harry dug out the keys to the house and the car. He filled a bag with money and then they headed back to the lobby. They left Gringotts at eleven-thirty.

"Well, that was faster than I though it would be," Harry said. "Next up, Godric's Hollow." They apparated and ended up standing next to Harry's parents graves. Harry knelt down and examined them in the daylight. It felt good just to know that this was where his parents were. Ron stood watching Harry. He hadn't been there when Harry and Hermione had come here before. Harry stood up and led Ron down the street that Potter Manor was located on. Standing at the end of the block, was the house that Harry had always dreamed of living in. It was the house that Harry had a short childhood in. It was fully restored and looked beautiful. Harry looked at the house next to it, and recognized it as Bathilda Bagshot's house. Harry had a sudden idea.

"Hey Ron," Harry said. "Do you like this neighborhood?"

"Like it?" Ron asked. "Who couldn't?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "So this is my house," Harry said pointing to it. "Do you wanna go in?"

"You go first," Ron said. "I'll come in a few minutes."

Harry appreciated that Ron understood that he needed to do this alone. Harry walked up the path to the house and walked in the front door. It was a beautiful house. The foyer was large. There were open doorways leading into different rooms and two staircases, one leading up and the other down. Harry examined the main floor first. There was a large kitchen, and a spacious living room and dining room. There was a T.V. in the living room. Harry assumed that his mother had wanted that.

He went down to the basement. There was a fully stocked bar, another living area, and (Harry's heart skipped a beat) a playroom that had toys that he knew he had played with. He heard someone coming down the stairs and watched Ron come up to him. He looked into the room over Harry's shoulder and smiled.

"Are these all yours?" Ron asked.

Harry dared not speak for fear of crying so he nodded his head. He moved into the room and spotted the toy broomstick that he had seen himself riding in a picture. There were many other toys both magical and non-magical. Harry left the basement and went upstairs. There were four bedrooms. Harry walked into the one closest to the stairs and saw a guest bedroom. It was simple but elegant. Harry left that room and walked into another. This was an office. It contained a desk and a computer. That was probably another influence of his mother. There were pictures hanging on the walls and Harry examined them.

There were pictures of him, his mother, and his father. There were pictures of just him and just his parents. There was one picture of the old Order of the Phoenix. Harry noticed that Peter Pettigrew had disappeared out of the picture. He walked around the entire room examining pictures and posters, and even what Harry assumed to be his father's desk from being an auror.

Harry left the room. Ron was standing in the hall looking at a picture. Harry walked up to him and looked at the picture as well. It was a picture of Harry, his parents, Sirius, and Lupin. Harry figured that at one point Wormtail might have been in it as well but might have disappeared. Harry smiled at his true family. He walked into the next bedroom. Harry recognized it as a child's room. This was the room that Harry had slept in as a young boy. Harry also knew that this was the room that his mother had died in. He remembered flashes of the night. His mother had been holding him and rocking in front of the very crib that he was looking at. Voldemort had cursed her right there.

The wallpaper in the room was broomsticks flying around. Some of the broomsticks were being ridden by people such as his father, his mother, Sirius, and Lupin. There was even one of him as a baby. He left his nursery and walked into the last bedroom. It was definitely his parent's room. There was a small living area as soon as you walked in. There were two doorways off the living area. One led into an elegant bathroom and the other a large bedroom. The bed was along the wall, with nightstands on either side. There were four dressers and a large closet that divided for two people.

Not wanting to begin crying, Harry left the room and walked out to where Ron was still standing examining the picture.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's just nice to be able to see what your parents looked like," Ron said. "I've never seen them before."

"Well, it's nice to see that this house has so many memories of them," Harry said. "I never had very many pictures of them."

"Good for you Harry," Ron said. "You'll have to decide which house to live in."

"Definitely this one. I'll keep the other ones as guest houses or something," Harry said. "Let's go find that car. I thought I saw a garage in the back."

The two friends walked out of the house and around to the back. There was the garage. It was off a driveway that led to a street leaving Godric's Hallow. Harry and Ron walked in and met a beautiful sight. Even Ron who knew nothing about cars had to admire it. It was a large SUV. It looked to be brand new but it was obviously old. Harry hopped in to the drivers' seat and Ron into the passenger. There were tan leather seats and a wood and leather steering wheel. It gave Harry shivers to think that his father had once sat in that seat and driven the car.

Harry put the keys in the ignition and started the car. You could barely hear a sound.

"Harry, do you even know how to drive?" Ron asked.

"Well, I've never driven. The only thing I have driven was that flying Ford Anglia of your dad's. Your dad took me out for a spin over that summer and taught me. Plus, I watched my uncle drive loads of times. It's not that hard," Harry said. Harry put the car in drive and put his foot on the gas. They were off. After a few minutes of silent getting used to the car Harry finally felt that he was able to talk while continuing to drive safely.

"So where are we going now?" Ron asked.

"We're going to the Evan's house. It's only about ten miles away from Godric's Hallow. It's the nearest Muggle town," Harry said. They didn't speak until the drove into the town. "There's some paperwork in the glove compartment that has some addresses on it. Could you hand it to me?"

"Here," Ron said passing the papers. Harry took the papers and rifled through them. He found the one about the Evan's house and looked for an address.

"Here it is, 320 Sycamore Avenue," Harry said. They turned onto Sycamore Avenue and drove down a few blocks to 320. It was a nice house. It was at the end of the block. Harry pulled the car into the driveway and turned it off. They got out of the car and Harry pulled out the keys from his pocket. They unlocked the house and took a quick tour. There were four bedrooms. One was Aunt Petunia's old room. The other was a guest bedroom. The third was his grandparents and the fourth was his mother's. He took the most amount of time in that room. He could tell it was the room that his mother had stayed in when she was a teenager. They left within fifteen minutes of going in. They piled into the car again and headed to London and Grimmauld Place.

This trip took a little longer. They reached Grimmauld Place in a half hour. They parked the car a few houses down the block and walked into the house, It was the same as it had always been. It appeared that the Ministry officials had not gotten into the house. They walked around the house. When they reached the kitchen they met Kreacher coming out of his bedroom.

"Hello Kreacher," Harry said. "How are you?"

"Master Harry! Master Ron! I'm well thank you," Kreacher said. "What is you doing here?"

"We came to check in on the house," Ron said.

"I've been collecting everything I got in wills and stopped here because this was part of it," Harry said. "So what have you been doing here all alone?"

"I just got here," Kreacher said. "I've been at Hogwarts for some time now and I just got away. You caught me on my way to my cleaning duties."

"Oh well that's good," Harry said. "I wanted to let you know that I'll be staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer and then I'll be back at school. I probably won't be able to come here much so don't worry. You can come visit me whenever you want."

"Alright Master Harry," Kreacher said.

"Well we're gonna go. You know where to find us if you need us," Harry said.

"Goodbye Masters," Kreacher said. Harry and Ron left the house and went back into the car.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

Ron glanced at his watch and then said, "It's almost three."

"Alright. We'll head to the Dursleys for a brief visit then," Harry said.

Twenty minutes later, they were pulling up on the Privet Drive. Harry parked the car and sat there looking at the house.

"You don't have to come in," Harry said. "It might get a little hairy and you might not wanna be there for that."

"I'll come in if you want me to," Ron said. "I want to get a chance to talk to these people."

"That really might not be a good idea," Harry said.

"Alright, fine. I'll just come in and not say anything," Ron said.

"That sounds like a better plan," Harry said. They got out of the car and walked up the path to Number 4. Harry rang the doorbell and then turned to look at the rest of the block. He heard the door open and turned around to face the door. His cousin was standing in the doorway. He had lost a significant amount of weight and was smiling.

"Harry!" Dudley said. "What are you doing here?" Dudley opened the door to let them in.

"Hi Dudley," Harry said. "This is Ron Weasley."

"Oh, you're the one that is always with Harry on the train to your school right?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah that's me," Ron said.

"I wanted to come and see that you're alright," Harry said.

"Oh, well that's nice. I thought you might have been here to get the stuff you left," Dudley said.

"I forgot I left stuff here," Harry said. "Where is it?"

"Dad put it in the cupboard under the stairs. He turned your old bedroom into an office for Grunnings. He's not here right now. He's at work. Mum's in the kitchen though. She's been worried about you," Dudley said. "I bet you find that hard to believe."

"Well, sort of. Aunt Petunia was coming around to me though. I'm more surprised by you," Harry said. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, to be honest, I felt sorry for you all those years. You were always being yelled at by my dad and sometimes my mum so I did the same thing. I didn't want my parents doing that to me," Dudley said. "I always thought that you were making all that stuff up about that Dark Lord guy too. When we had to leave the house though, I think it dawned on me that it was real and you were gonna be in a lot of danger. That's when it hit me that I might not see you ever again."

"Well, shall we go into the kitchen?" Harry asked.

Dudley led the boys into the kitchen. Harry nearly fell backwards when Aunt Petunia rushed over and hugged him as soon as they reached the kitchen.

"Oh, Harry, how are you?" Aunt Petunia asked. "What happened to that Dark Lord?"

"I killed him with the help of my friends and a lot of other people. There was a pretty big battle at the school. There were some deaths," Harry said.

"Did anyone you are friends with die?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Yeah, actually, Ron's brother died and the other lost an ear," Harry said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Aunt Petunia said to Ron.

"One of my dad's best friends died too along with his wife. They just had a son and he doesn't have parents now," Harry said. "Some old school friends died too."

"That's terrible," Dudley said. "You were okay though?"

"Yeah I was fine. I got out with a few cuts and bruises. Nothing too serious," Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. "When you went into the forest you sacrificed yourself. You did die for a few minutes."

"What?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Harry went to him and offered himself up. He should have died and he was willing to. It didn't work though," Ron said.

"You offered yourself up to die?" Dudley asked.

"I thought it was the only way everyone else would live," Harry said.

"I can see that you're just like your parents. They were both brave," Aunt Petunia said. "Your mother was always brave, even when she was younger. At our old house she used to always go around trying to help. She would do anything for anyone else. I wish I could go into that house again."

"You can," Harry said. "I was given the house in my parents' will. I have the keys in my pocket. Here," Harry said pulling out the keys from his pocket. He pulled out the car keys first and then the house keys. He pulled out his wand and made a copy of the house key. He slid it across the table to his aunt. "Go see it. You should take some of your old stuff from there too. It's all there." Harry put the house keys back into his pocket. He reached for the car keys but Dudley grabbed them before he could.

"You have a car?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, it was my dad's," Harry said. "Don't you have a car?"

"I wish I did. But, I do know a lot about them. What model is it?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know. It's an SUV. It has tan leather interior. That's all I know about it," Harry said. "Do you wanna go see it? It's on the street."

"Yeah sure," Dudley said. He walked out the door and out to the car. He examined the car. Ron went out with him along with Aunt Petunia. Harry joined them as well with his bag from the cupboard under the stairs. He put the bag in the trunk and then walked over to Dudley.

"So what make is it?" Harry asked.

"It's pretty old. I'd say it's a 1998 Lexus LX. They're real good cars. How many miles are on it?" Dudley asked.

"I think there's like five thousand," Harry said.

"Wow! That's really good. Depending on how much you drive it you could have it for quite some time. If you drove it for like twelve hours a day you'd have it for at least ten years," Dudley said. "How much a day do you think you'd be diving?"

"Probably at the most like two hours and that wouldn't be every day," Harry said.

"If you're only driving that much than you probably won't need another car ever. You're really lucky it has such great mileage. Why wouldn't you be driving it more?" Dudley asked.

"There are other modes of transportation in my world," Harry said.

"You mean a magical way?" Dudley asked quietly.

"Yeah," Harry said. "There are actually several ways to move in my world. Maybe I'll show you sometime."

"I'd like that," Dudley said. Harry glanced at his watch and read that it was nearing four o'clock.

"Ron we should go," Harry said. He turned to his aunt and cousin and said, "I'm really sorry, but we really have to go. I have to do a little shopping and then pick up my godson. His parents were my dad's friends and they were the ones that died. They left him in my care. It was really nice to see you both again. We should do it again."

"Hey Harry!" Dudley said. "Do you think that I could come with you? It would be cool to see what your life is like."

Harry glanced at Ron who nodded his head. "Yeah alright," Harry said.

"Harry, maybe he could spend the night at the Burrow. We'll be tight on time as it is especially if we had to drop him back off. I'm sure mum wouldn't object," Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Do you wanna stay at the Weasley's house with us tonight? I could bring you back here tomorrow morning or afternoon," Harry said.

"Mum?" Dudley asked.

"Dudley you're eighteen years old," Aunt Petunia said. "You don't have to ask me if you can stay somewhere."

"I'll go pack a bag," Dudley said. He was back in five minutes with a small bag. They said goodbye and then loaded into the car. Dudley got into the back seat. They drove back towards the center of London. Harry parked outside the Leaky Cauldron. He got out of the car and waited for Dudley and Ron to catch up with him. Dudley couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron until they walked into the pub. They walked past the bar area and into the back area of the pub. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks. Harry watched Dudley and saw an expression of surprise mixed with happiness. It made Harry smile.

The three boys walked down Diagon Alley and into the jewelry shop. Harry looked into the glass display case and spotted the perfect ring.

"Can I see that one?" Harry asked pointing at a silver ring with small diamonds all around it. The worker pulled it out. Harry examined it and then said, "I'll take it." The man boxed it up and then walked over to the cash register.

"That will be 250 galleons," the man said. Harry pulled out his money bag and paid the man. Ron stood staring at the fact that Harry was paying so much money for a ring. Dudley was staring at the fact that Harry had so much money. They left the shop and walked down the street and out onto the busy London streets. They got into the car and drove away towards the Tonks' house.

"So where are we going now?" Dudley asked.

"We have to go see my godson," Harry said. They pulled up on the street a few minutes later. It was five o'clock. They piled out of the car and walked up to the front door. Harry rang the doorbell and they waited for a response. After a few seconds, Andromeda Tonks opened the door holding a squirming Teddy. She immediately handed him over to Harry. Harry watched him to see his reaction. He had never met him before and was waiting for the crying to start. Instead something totally unexpected occurred. Teddy screwed up his eyes and turned his hair the exact shade of raven black that Harry's was. Then, he smiled up at Harry.

"Hello Teddy," Harry said. "I'm Harry, your godfather."

Andromeda led them into the living room, where they all sat down. Harry put Teddy on the ground with some toys.

"Hello Mrs. Tonks. This is my best friend Ron Weasley, and my cousin, Dudley Dursley. I came to discuss Teddy," Harry said.

"Well, hello. Harry please do call me Andromeda. Mrs. Tonks was Ted's mother's name, not mine. Anyways, I suppose you've come to collect Teddy?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Harry said. "You see, I've only just found out that Teddy was entrusted into my care. I would absolutely love having Teddy around all the time but there are some slight glitches. As I never got to finish school, I have already signed up to go back this year and complete my education. I doubt Professor McGonagall would want me to have a kid with me in every class. So, I was thinking that maybe you would be able to keep him while I am at school. Molly Weasley said that they would be more than happy to watch him as well. But, if you think that I should keep him then I will. I can study from home and take my N.E.W.T.s earlier than everyone else or something," Harry said.

"Harry, you've given up entirely too much in your life. Watching Teddy for another year would be wonderful. All this time I've had the feeling that any day you were going to come and take him and I'd never see him again. Every time I thought that, I hated the idea of it," Andromeda said.

"Why would you ever think that you wouldn't see him again?" Harry asked. "Every kid needs to see his family. Take it from me, the man who had to stay with my aunt and uncle without parents. That was probably a better thing for me than being shipped off to live at a home. Being with family is the most important thing. I see that now."

"Well, at least I know that I can see him once he's in your care. Maybe once a month if that would be possible with your schedule," Andromeda said.

"Once a month?" Harry asked. "He'll have to see you at least once a week. You're his grandmother."

"Oh, even better," Andromeda said. "Will you be taking him for the summer?"

"Well, I would like to take him for at least a few nights. Do you think it would be alright if he stayed at the Burrow maybe once a week? The rest of the time I could just visit him here," Harry said.

"That sounds wonderful Harry," Andromeda said. "Will you be taking him today?"

"I don't think so," Harry said. "I have to talk it over with the Weasleys and see what they say. We'll have to set up somewhere for him to sleep and all that. How about we start the staying over next week? This week I can just visit here or meet you somewhere."

"That sounds like a fine plane Harry," Andromeda said. "Would you boys like to stay for dinner?"

"We would Andromeda but, I promised the Weasleys that we would be back by six o'clock. I'm supposed to take one of them at least out to dinner," Harry said. "Any other time I would love to."

"Why don't you and all the rest of the Weasleys come to dinner tomorrow? And bring Ms. Granger along as well. I always saw her with you two boys. Where is he these days?"

"She is staying at the house too," Ron said.

"Dudley, would you be interested in coming for dinner as well?" Andromeda asked.

"Well, that's really up to Harry. He's the one that has to take me home tomorrow," Dudley said.

"I'll take you home after dinner tomorrow if that suits," Harry said.

"Brilliant," Dudley said.

Harry checked the time to find that it was half past five.

"We should probably head out Andromeda," Harry said. "I can't be late."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll see you all tomorrow at six o'clock," Andromeda said walking them to the door.

"Sounds great," Harry said. "Bye Teddy!" With that the three men left the house and walked back to their car.

"Well, that went well. She gets to keep Teddy for a while and we get a free dinner," Ron said.

"Hermione was right," Harry said. "Food is all you think about." They drove off towards the Burrow. They arrived at ten minutes to six. Ginny was sitting on the porch waiting for them. Harry parked the car and got out. He walked over to Ginny who was staring at the car and then the people who got out of it.

"What's with the face?" Harry asked. "I was expecting a welcome home kiss and here I am getting blown off for a car."

"Sorry Harry," Ginny said changing her attention to Harry. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed. "So what happened while you guys were gone anyways?" Ginny asked staring back and forth between the car and the two people standing a few feet behind Harry.

"Well, I collected my wills today," Harry said. "That car was my dad's. It's in great condition according to Dudley."

"According to who?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, right. Allow me to introduce you," Harry said grabbing her hand and walking over to Ron and Dudley.

"Ginny, this is my cousin, Dudley Dursley," Harry said to Ginny. "Dudley, this is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend." The two shook hands, both staring at each other. When the hand shake was over, the four walked inside. Harry introduced Dudley to everyone and explained the day's events. He left out the part about buying the ring.

As soon as Molly heard that there was a house guest, she bustled off to prepare Percy's old room for him. Everyone sat down in the living room and Harry passed out drinks. He handed a butterbeer to Dudley and told him to try it. Dudley liked it straight away. That was definitely not the Dudley that Harry had known in the past. Harry sat down with Ginny and watched everyone in the room. They were all talking. Dudley had even joined some of the conversation. Harry smiled. He had thought that it would never be possible to mix the world of magic and the Dursleys, but here Dudley was, sitting with a bunch of witches and wizards, and talking like it was an everyday sort of thing. Harry like the fact that that was possible.

"So where should we go for dinner?"

**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I always wanted Aunt Petunia and Dudley to come around so I wrote that in. I never thought there was any hope for Uncle Vernon so I left him out of it. Review please.**


	13. Harry's Birthday

**I keep saying that each chapter will be my last chapter before the New Year but, I have more and more free time on my hands so I keep writing. From now on I will not make any assumptions about when my updates will be. They could be at any time so keep your eyes open. Review please.**

Chapter Thirteen

Dinner was a good experience. Harry was positive that everyone had enjoyed themselves. They got home late because they had gotten drinks afterwards. Dudley went up to bed when they got home. Apparently Uncle Vernon had kept him on a tight schedule and he was not allowed to go anywhere very late. He was glad that he had been able to go out that night. Harry and Ginny soon followed Dudley up to bed. Harry had already told Ginny about the entire day, including the information about Teddy. Ginny had told him that she was excited that she'd be able to see him so often. She nearly burst when she found out that they could live in any one of three houses. She had agreed in saying that their main house would be the one in Godric's Hollow even though the one at Grimmauld Place was bigger.

"That was a really nice day," Ginny said.

"Yeah it was," Harry said picturing the ring that Harry had vanished. He had decided that he would ask her on her seventeenth birthday. Then, a thought suddenly popped into his head. "Ginny, I just thought, my birthday is in two days."

"Well, technically one since it's after midnight," Ginny said. "By the way, I talked to mum this evening and she said that we can do whatever we want on your birthday. That is, as long as we are back home to sleep. Nothing gets past her."

"Oh, well," Harry said. "I'm sure it will be an amazing day anyways," Harry said removing his shirt and climbing into bed. He watched Ginny as she got undressed.

"Hey, just because you saw me once, doesn't mean you get to watch every time I get dressed. You can do that once we've actually slept together," Ginny said.

"We do sleep together," Harry said. "Every night."

"You know full well that's not what I mean Potter," Ginny said.

"Ooh, I like it when you call me Potter," Harry said. "It's so sexy." Harry pulled her down onto the bed and began kissing her. It didn't matter that she was only in her underwear. In fact, _the less clothing the merrier,_ Harry thought to himself. Ginny however, pulled away from him and finished getting dressed.

"We have to save that for a special night mister," Ginny said climbing into bed next to him. Harry nodded his head and then wrapped his arm around her body. He kissed her goodnight and then shut off the light. They were asleep within minutes.

The next day went by quickly. They spent most of the day sleeping. They had lunch at home at twelve o'clock and spent the rest of the time to themselves. Harry and Ginny spent their time with Dudley not wanting him to feel left out. They told him all about how they met and when they started dating. Harry even told him why he broke up with her.

"So that's why you were so grumpy that summer," Dudley had said.

"Yeah, well from what I've heard Ginny was worse," Harry said quietly. Ginny heard him however and punched him in the arm.

"Well, I can't really argue with that," Ginny said. "I was rather upset that summer. But the day before Bill's wedding was the highlight of it. Too bad Ron screwed it up."

They explained to Dudley then how nosy and overprotective Ron was of Ginny and how he had ruined their moment of happiness. They got ready for dinner and then had a lovely meal at the Tonks'. Harry drove with Ginny in the passenger seat next to him, Ron and Hermione in the second row, and Dudley in the third. Dudley talked with Ron and Hermione the whole time about their relationship. Hermione didn't mind at all but Ron wasn't very enthusiastic. Only when Hermione kissed him did he seem to recall many of the facts.

The dinner was wonderful. They had roast beef, mashed potatoes, vegetables, some onion soup and then a lovely apple pie for desert. By the time desert was over, everyone was getting sleepy and was already very full. It was eight o'clock when Harry decided that they should probably take Dudley home. They said good-bye to everyone and Dudley told them that he would love to visit again. Harry had agreed and decided that they would pick him up to stay for another few days in another few weeks. The idea of this brightened him up. Harry promised to contact him when he knew a date and time of pick-up.

Dudley was home within a half hour. Harry and Ginny decided against going in when they saw Uncle Vernon's car in the driveway. Harry did however get out of the car to give Dudley a hug good-bye.

"Here Harry," Dudley said shoving a wrapped gift into his hands. "I know your birthday is tomorrow. I hope this makes up for all your forgotten birthdays. It's from me and mum." Harry opened it and found a photo album inside. It was filled with pictures of his parents and of him. There was even one picture of him with Dudley when they were younger.

"Wow, thanks Dud," Harry said. He hugged him again and then got back in the car. He handed the photo album to Ginny, who looked through it. When they saw Dudley go into the house they drove away, back to the Burrow. By Ginny's orders, they had gone to bed as soon as they got home.

"You need to have enough sleep for tomorrow. I want to leave by nine," Ginny said.

"You're going to have to wake me up if it's that early," Harry said.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be awake," Ginny said giving him a kiss goodnight.

It felt like the dead of night when a large weight landed on top of Harry and yelled good morning into his ear. When he opened his eyes and looked at the clock he realized it was actually eight o'clock.

"Sorry," Ginny said. "I would've let you sleep longer but since I'm taking you for the day, they all want to see you now. Sorry but you might not get a cake today depending on how long we'll be gone today." Harry got out of bed and dressed. He didn't know what he should wear so he ended up putting on a pair of khakis and a blue dress shirt. When he walked downstairs he noticed that Ginny was slightly dressed up too. Apparently he picked a good outfit. It wasn't overly dressy but it wasn't casual either.

He was welcomed into the kitchen with pats on the back and handshakes from all the Weasley boys and hugs and kisses from Molly and Hermione. Ginny of course gave him the biggest kiss. He sat down at the table and a pile of gifts appeared in front of him. He immediately noticed that Ginny's gift was not there. He glanced her way but she was avoiding eye contact.

When Harry was done opening his gifts he sat back in his chair. He had made out well. He had gotten the Muggle game of Monopoly from Molly and Arthur. Arthur had been in a Muggle shop and couldn't help himself. He had gotten ten Defense Against the Dark Arts books from Bill, Charlie, and Fleur. George had given him a huge basket of joke shop supplies and Percy had gotten him a book on magical buildings. He had thought it would come in handy for building the new Ministry of Magic. From Ron and Hermione, he had received a wand holder that clipped onto a belt and a set of brand new chess pieces courtesy of Ron. He had thought since they were bought specifically for him they might like him better.

Harry clipped the wand holder onto his belt, and put everything else upstairs in the bedroom. When he came back down the kitchen was almost empty. George, Percy, and Arthur had all gone to work and Bill, Fleur, and Charlie had headed back to Shell Cottage. Molly was about doing housework and Ron and Hermione were standing next to the door. Ginny was no where in sight.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said. "We're gonna go get some breakfast." Harry grabbed the keys to the car and walked out the door with Ron and Hermione. Harry hopped into the drivers' seat and found Ginny sitting in the seat next to him. Ron and Hermione piled into the back seat. Harry pulled out and drove down the dirt road.

"This area is pretty remote," Harry said as they drove.

"Yeah, there isn't another building around for another like five miles," Ginny said.

"Really?" Harry said an idea suddenly popping into his head. "I wonder if this would be a good place for the Ministry. It would be in a good location because there wouldn't be any Muggles and it would be an area that I know pretty well."

"Not to mention the fact that it would be really close for Dad," Ginny said.

"I should talk to Kingsley about it. It technically shouldn't be near a residence but if I have permission from your parents he might not mind. Maybe I'll go see him tomorrow," Harry said.

"Enough talk about work Harry, it's your birthday," Ginny said.

"I suppose your right. So where are we going?" Harry asked.

"We figured we'd have breakfast at your favorite place," Hermione said.

"Where, the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked.

"Isn't that your favorite breakfast place aside from the Burrow?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. He altered their course so they were driving towards the Leaky Cauldron. It took them about five minutes to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry used a few tricks when the traffic was backed up. They piled out of the car, and ate a silent breakfast. Harry wondered why they were all so silent. When Ginny was done with her meal she excused herself and disappeared up the stairs to where the bathrooms were. When she came back down she was holding Harry's birthday present.

Harry stood up and stared at it. It was more than he had ever expected, but it was perfect. Harry walked op to her and looked through the bars of the cage Ginny was holding. The snowy owl inside looked just like Hedwig. It was then that Harry decided to name her Hedwig.

"It's a boy though," Ginny said after he told her the name. Harry had to rethink and then came up with an even better name that would be good for a boy.

"I'm gonna name him Fred," Harry said. "I know there's no comparison between the bird and the actual boy but, I always thought Fred was as wise as an owl and as swift as one too."

Ginny smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you Harry," she said. She leaned across the table and kissed him passionately. It was a few minutes before they broke apart. Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione who had become deeply involved in a conversation about the tablecloths. Harry cleared his throat and they finally looked up.

"I think we're gonna head back to the Burrow," Hermione said. "We just wanted to get some breakfast with you and see you get the gift."

"Speaking of Fred, can you guys take him home?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure," Ron said. "I'll probably let him out there if that's alright with you. Then he'll know where he has to come back."

"Ron, owls are wise. We could let him out here and he would find Harry in a heartbeat," Hermione said.

"Fine, then we'll let him out here so we don't have to lug the cage around," Ron said. Ron and Hermione left the restaurant and went into Diagon Alley. It made more sense to go that way when they were apparating and holding an owl cage.

"So where are we going next?" Harry asked turning back to Ginny.

"I figured we could head to Potter Manor and get acquainted. I wanted to see the house and this way we can spend some alone time," Ginny said kissing him again. They stood up and walked out to the car. Fifteen minutes later they were parked in the driveway of Harry's house. They went into the house and Ginny looked around. After a full tour she couldn't stop saying that she loved the house and couldn't wait to live in it.

"I get it," Harry said sitting down on the couch and pulling Ginny down on top of him. "But right now, I could use some birthday kisses. And they better be good too. They have to be seventeen years worth."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Ginny said kissing him full on the mouth. She pushed him against the back of the couch and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt. The shirt was soon lying on the ground, entirely forgotten.

"Why is it that my shirt always ends up off and yours still on?" Harry asked. "I thought this was my birthday."

"Oh, it is," Ginny said. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt but did not remove it. Harry saw her white bra and quickly removed the entire shirt. It landed next to his. Harry turned so that they were sitting lengthwise. He lay Ginny down and then lay on top of her. Harry's hands quickly started to explore Ginny's body. One ended up on her back working her bra strap and the other was running up her leg to her thigh and under the skirt she was wearing. Harry felt her smile under the kiss and broke from her.

"Is something funny?" Harry asked.

"It tickles a little when you do that," Ginny said. Harry started doing it again but this time she didn't laugh. Harry suddenly felt his belt be undone and his pants open. He looked down and saw Ginny was working quickly to remove them. Harry had no complaints. He actually helped her along by raising himself up so she could go farther. Harry pulled the rest of the pants off and then laid back down on top of her. They kissed for a long while, Harry never breaking contact with her lips. He couldn't help but thinking to himself, _This is the best birthday ever._

**Did you like it? Please let me know. The next chapter will most likely get into Ginny's birthday. I have a really good idea for her gift from Harry. I know that seventeen is a big year in the wizarding world. I can't decide if it should be the one big gift or if maybe I should have a few. Give me your input please.**


	14. Seventeen

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I am back to school and haven't gotten any time to. This chapter is gonna be a little bit longer than usual. There is a lot of stuff this chapter so I hope you like it.**

Chapter Fourteen

Harry woke up early that morning and saw that Ginny was still asleep. _Perfect, I have a little time to prepare,_" he thought. He slid off the bed and pulled a shirt on over his head. He quietly left the room and slipped down the stairs. As usual, Molly was busily making breakfast in the kitchen. She turned to him as he walked in.

"Harry, you're up early. It's only eight o'clock," Molly said.

"Yeah, I know. This is a big day though and I have to leave soon," Harry said.

"What do you have in store for Ginny?" Molly asked.

"A day of surprises," Harry said.

"What kind of surprises?" Molly asked.

"Good ones. That's all I'll say. Although, I did want to ask you something. My evening involves dinner and it could be pretty late. I was wondering if it would be alright to stay at my house tonight," Harry said.

"Well, wouldn't it be just as easy to come here after?" Molly asked.

"No, seeing as we'd be at the house. I'm making the dinner," Harry said.

"Well, in that case it's fine. Have her home sometime tomorrow though," Molly said.

"No problem," Harry said. "There is one more thing I was hoping you could do for me."

"What would that be?" Molly asked.

"I was hoping that you could pass on a message to Hermione and Ron for me," Harry said.

"Couldn't you just go up and tell them?" Molly asked.

"I don't want to wake them," Harry said. "I wanted you to tell them to have Ginny at the house at two o'clock. Make sure she has a late breakfast or early lunch. I want her to be hungry enough to eat dinner at six."

"I will pass along the message," Molly said.

"Oh, and make sure she doesn't know where she's going," Harry said. "I should probably go." Harry stood up and flicked his wand. In seconds he was fully dressed. He waved good-bye and then walked out the door to the car. He drove away moments later and was at the house within twenty minutes. He got out and unloaded his car. He had loaded it the night before when everyone had gone to bed and Ginny thought he was asleep. It took him a few trips to get everything into the house. He set everything up in a half hour and then went down to the kitchen to start the dinner. He was gonna make a stew because it was Ginny's favorite dinner. In order for it to be perfect, he was going to let it simmer for a few hours. That way it would be the juiciest and freshest. He wouldn't put the potatoes on until later. Once the stew was on the stove and simmering, Harry cast a spell to make sure that the stove adjusted itself when necessary, so it wouldn't burn. Then he went upstairs to take a shower. He had everything perfectly planned. He would take a shower. Then he would dry his hair quickly using his wand. He would get into casual clothes so Ginny wouldn't be alarmed. His clothes were a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. There was nothing suspicious there. He hoped that his outfit and manner would be able to convince her that it was only a casual dinner when it was actually much more.

He was out of the shower in fifteen minutes and with a flick of his wand, his hair and body were bone dry. He threw on his clothes and checked the time. It was one o'clock. He would have just enough time to tidy up the house a bit. For not having anyone live in it for this many years, it was surprisingly clean. Harry assumed it was because it was a magical house and was put together again by magic. Harry wondered if the other places that Voldemort had ruined were put back together or was it just his house because he killed Voldemort.

The dusting of the house took only a few minutes. After all, there was nothing to it when you had a wand. He cleaned the carpets and even the windows. By one-forty five, the house was absolutely perfect and Harry was impressed with himself. He ran through his plans of the night in his mind. He went through the house making sure there were none of Ginny's gifts lying out. Harry knew they were all there but he had cast a charm on them so they would only appear when Harry was ready to show them to Ginny. He went back down to the kitchen and stirred the stew. It was coming along wonderfully. It smelled delicious. Harry's stomach started to grumble. He hadn't anything all day. He was just about to grab a Pop Tart out of the pantry that was magically loaded, when the doorbell rang. Harry's stomach started doing somersaults. He calmed himself down and then opened the front door. Ginny was standing on the doorstep smiling. Ron and Hermione were standing at the end of the driveway staring up at the house. They waved at Harry and Ginny and then disapparated. Harry leaned into Ginny and their lips brushed. Before he could deepen the kiss, she shot past him into the house.

"So what's the plan?" Ginny asked.

"We are going to have dinner at around six o'clock. Your favorite, stew," Harry said.

"Sounds yummy. What'll we do till then?" Ginny asked hardly holding in her excitement.

"We could take a tour," Harry said.

"I've already seen the house Harry," Ginny said.

"Yeah, but not closely. You just walked around last time. You didn't see the whole place. You didn't get the history of it," Harry said.

"Most of the history of this place was when you were a baby Harry," Ginny said. "You couldn't possibly remember it."

"You would be surprised by how much I remember," Harry said. "People told me a lot about this house and my childhood too."

"Well, then let's go on a tour Mr. Potter," Ginny said. Harry took her hand and led her down the hall to the living room. They walked in and looked around the room. Ginny led Harry over to the pictures on the mantle. She had never noticed that they were there. They were all pictures of Harry as a baby but one was of people that she didn't recognized. She recognized Harry and his parents standing amidst many strangers.

"What's this Harry?" Ginny asked.

"That is my family," Harry said. "My mum's holding me nest to my dad. My mum's parents are next to my mum and my dad's parents are next to him. Three of my dad's brothers are right there. Two of them died the same month as my parents and the other one disappeared after my grandparents died. He was trying to defend their parents from some Death Eaters. The two girls are his sisters. They were both aurors like my dad and died together trying to bring down the Death Eaters that killed their parents and brother. They killed half of them. All the Potters died heroically."

"There's no way you'll be able to die heroically. You got rid of all the people that could have pushed you into heroics. What about your mum's side?" Ginny asked.

"Aunt Petunia was her only sister and she stopped talking to her after mum's second year. She never forgave my mum for going without her," Harry said. "I want to show you something." Harry took her head and walked over to the coffee table. When they were a foot away from it, a kitten appeared. IT was licking its paws and relaxing. Harry picked her up and handed her to Ginny.

"I want you to meet your new cat," Harry said. "My mum always liked cats. I figured you might want this one. It's the last living descendant of the one my mum had. This one is my mum's cat's great-granddaughter."

"How did you find that out?" Ginny asked playing with the kitten.

"I have my resources. So do you like it?" Harry asked nervously.

"She's perfect and I have the perfect name for her," Ginny said.

"And what would that be?" Harry asked.

"Lily," Ginny said. She smiled up at Harry and then kissed him on the cheek. "I think she would have liked that don't you?"

"I do," Harry said. He planted a kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's keep going."

"You love this house don't you?" Ginny asked.

"I love it as much as you love the Burrow. This was my first home," Harry said. They walked into the kitchen and they sat down at the counter.

"Harry, I've seen a kitchen before," Ginny said.

"Maybe, but you haven't seen that," Harry sat pointing to the counter. As he pointed, a box appeared in the center. There was a ribbon around it. Ginny glanced at Harry. He nodded his head for her to pick it up. She picked it up and pulled off the ribbon. She opened the box and saw a necklace lying on the satin cushion. It was in the shape of heart and had a snitch in the center. She flipped it over and read: _To the girl that stole my heart._ Ginny let a tear slide down her cheek before wiping it away. She turned to Harry and hugged him.

"This is a great birthday Harry," Ginny said. Lily the cat walked into the kitchen at that time. She spotted Ginny and hopped onto the counter and stared at her.

"She's gonna need some discipline to keep her from going on the furniture," Ginny said.

"She's fine right now," Harry said. "We can repair anything that she damages anyways."

"True, but she still shouldn't get into the habit of that," Ginny said. "My mum's not gonna like this very much."

"She'll be fine," Harry said. "Do you want me to send the necklace to our room?"

"That would be great, although I can do it myself now that I'm seventeen," Ginny said. Harry still did it. It had disappeared in an instant.

"Let's finish our tour," Harry said taking her hand. She walked with him back down the hall to the small office under the stairs. It was just large enough for the desk and themselves. There was one file cabinet in the corner.

"I think this is the office where my parents kept all the information about us. The bigger one was for my dad's work I think," Harry said.

"That sounds right," Ginny said. It was much cleaner than Harry's cupboard under the stairs ever was. Then again, this was a house of magic. It probably didn't get dusty very easily.

"Check this out," Harry said. He pointed at the desk and a laptop appeared on the desk. Also, the file cabinet disappeared. "Everything that was in that file cabinet, is now safely stored in the laptop. No wizards or witches really know how to use them so they're safe. I'll teach you how to use this one sometime. We can store anything important on this laptop."

"Oh my god, that's amazing. That's a great gift Harry," Ginny said. "Can it move?"

"It can go wherever you go," Harry said. He showed her by lifting it off the desk and walking in a circle. "There are no wires."

Harry placed the laptop back on the desk and closed it. He took Ginny's hand and left the cupboard office. They walked up the stairs but Harry stopped them halfway up. He pointed something out to Ginny and she leaned over and picked a soft cover book up off the step. She leafed through it and immediately recognized it as a diary. There was writing on the inside cover. _I know you've had a bad experience with a diary but this one is nothing like that. This is for you as a fresh start. It will hopefully help you get over your diary phobia. Love, Harry._ It was sweet and Ginny immediately lost her fear of diaries. If Harry thought there was no reason to be afraid of a book than she wouldn't be. Harry pulled out his wand and made the diary go to their room following the necklace.

They continued to the stop of the staircase. Harry stopped next to a key table. Ginny looked towards it, and when she looked, a bird cage appeared. There was a beautiful tawny owl sitting in the cage. It had amber eyes just like Hedwig. Ginny walked closer to the bird and opened the cage. The owl immediately flew out and landed on Ginny's left shoulder.

"It's a boy," Harry said. "You can pick the name. His eyes reminded me of Hedwig's."

"They do look a lot like hers don't they?" Ginny said. It was a rhetorical question and Harry didn't respond.

"He hasn't gotten to fly much since I bought him. Maybe you should let him out," Harry said. Ginny nodded her head in agreement. Harry made the cage disappear and then led Ginny into the first room. It was a magnificent room. It was covered with trophies and pictures of Quidditch. There was even a Comet 260 hung on hooks. It was in mint condition. That was probably the best broom when James was playing. Ginny walked over to the window and pulled it open. The owl jumped off her shoulder and swooped into the air. Ginny watched him until he was a tiny speck in the sky. She turned back to the room and let out a yelp. There was a Firebolt sitting in the middle of the room. Harry was standing next to it smiling.

Ginny walked over to it and picked it up. She could feel it trembling as if it was anxious to fly. Ginny couldn't wait to ride it.

"I got one for myself too since my first one bit the dust," Harry said. Ginny was too busy examining her own broom to respond to what Harry said. "I figured we could take them for a nice ride in the morning."

"That sounds perfect," Ginny said finally getting her voice back. "Harry, how could you afford all of this?"

"My parents left me a lot of money and I just received money from a bunch of wills too. I have no worries financially so don't worry about it," Harry said.

Ginny nodded her head. She put down the broom but continued staring at it.

"I figured need these too," Harry said pulling out a broomstick servicing kit and a pair of the best chaser gloves. He handed them to Ginny. She looked through the service kit and then tried on the gloves. They fit her perfectly. She had plenty of flexibility and they would keep her hands warm if there was a cold game. They also had grips on the palms that would help hold the ball, especially if it were raining. When Ginny was done examining her gifts, Harry flicked his wand and the Quidditch materials disappeared.

"Oh, and one last thing," Harry said. He led her over to the window and pointed to the right. She could easily make out the Quidditch Pitch at the end of their block. "That's all out property. It goes past the pitch too."

"That's amazing," Ginny said.

"There are even locker rooms and a crate of balls out there. The lockers out there are a new design of my own that hold the brooms too. The way they're made, no one can steal them," Harry said.

"That's really cool Harry," Ginny said. He drew her away from the window and out of that room into the next. This one was a guest bedroom. As soon as they walked in, a photo album appeared on the bed. Ginny sat down next to it and leafed through it. Harry could tell she liked it from the look in her eyes. There were pictures of just the two of them, and pictures of their friends and the Weasleys. It was, in Harry's opinion, a great album. Hermione had helped him put it together a few weeks ago. He had asked around for pictures and had received tons. Most of them came from Colin Creevey's ever present camera. He felt a twang of guilt every time he looked at the pictures from the boy.

Harry performed the usual vanishing charm and they moved onto Harry's nursery. Ginny really loved this room. It was decorated in kiddy Quidditch pictures. Some of them, Ginny noticed, were actually Harry and his dad flying around on brooms. Harry drew her over to the window and pointed down to the driveway. She spotted Harry's car parked there, but there was another car with a bow wrapped around it parked next to it.

"That's all yours. I'll teach you how to drive it," Harry said. "It's not very hard. It just takes some getting used to."

"How did you pay for that? Isn't that in Muggle towns?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but I just changed over the money at Gringotts," Harry said.

"Harry, this is a lot of gifts and they're really big," Ginny said.

"So what?" Harry said. "Ginny, I love you and I wanted to get you all of this."

"Well, thank you Harry," Ginny said. "Did you know you've given me thirteen gifts?"

"Yes, I did," Harry said. "Did you know that you're seventeen?"

"You did not get me seventeen gifts did you?" Ginny asked. Harry grinned. "Harry! I can't believe you got me seventeen gifts."

"Come on," Harry said. He led her out of the room and to the master bedroom. He took her to the bed where her dress and necklace appeared on it. Ginny gasped.

"Oh, Harry! That's beautiful!" Ginny said.

"You like it?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Ginny said.

"Good, then get changed," Harry said. "Dinner's in fifteen minutes."

"I thought we were having dinner here?" Ginny asked.

"We are," Harry said. "But, we're having it in style." Harry backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. She quickly changed and walked into the hall. Harry wasn't there. She figured he had gone downstairs to put the final touches on the dinner. She walked down the staircase and into the kitchen. IT was empty. She noticed that there was a door at the far end of the kitchen. She walked toward it and opened it. This was the dining room. The only light inside were the two tall candles sitting at the small, round table. Harry was sitting there, smiling. He was wearing a suit and looking directly at her. Ginny couldn't help but gasp.

"Happy Birthday Ginny!" Harry said standing up and kissing her. He took her hand and led her to the chair. She sat down and Harry pushed in her chair. He walked around to his side of the table and they began their dinner. They were drinking wine and eating their stew, loving every minute of it. Halfway through the meal Harry put down his silverware and turned to Ginny.

"You know, from the moment I might you, I knew you were different. That day at the station, when you stared at me, I knew I was different too. You looked at me like I was the one to be admired, but it was you that I was admiring. You were the youngest of a large family, and you were alone for an entire year with your parents. I admired you for being so brave that day. But, that day, was the least amount of bravery I've seen in you. That next year, you were brave with Riddle. Then, in my fourth year, you saw Cedric dead and didn't scream. You were even braver in my fifth year at the Ministry. Sixth year was unbelievable when you fought against pure evil. You amazed me more than anyone else this past year. You fought Death Eaters, saw your brother and friends dead, and thought you saw me dead. You are an amazing person. You tried to take on Bellatrix Lestrange because you were so angered that I had supposedly died. Ginny, I love you more than I've loved anyone else," Harry said. He got off the chair and got down on one knee, holding out a ring. "Will you be my wife?"

Ginny stared down at him with tears sliding down her face. "Yes, Harry. I'll be your wife." Harry let out a sigh of relief and smiled. He took her left hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger. It fit her perfectly, and looked beautiful. Harry then kissed her more passionately then ever before. Harry lifted Ginny off the chair while still kissing her and left the room, the dinner lay forgotten on the table.

Harry carried her all the way up to the master bedroom and lay her down on the bed. He never broke contact with her. Ginny quickly removed Harry's suit coat and threw it to the ground. She worked on untying his tie and then buttoning his shirt while he continued kissing her. He put his hand on her back and the other in her hair. He moved his arms and pulled the shirt off after it was unbuttoned. Ginny wrapped her arms around his bare back while Harry worked the zipper on her dress. He got it down and then slid it off. He threw it on the floor next to his shirt, coat, and tie. He lay down on the bed next to her, still kissing her.

The rest of the night was full of passion and love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny awoke at eight o'clock the next morning. She looked down at the arm that was around her bare body. She followed it up to the face of Harry, her fiancé. He was awake, watching her sleep most likely. He smiled when he saw her awake.

"Good morning," Harry said.

"Yes it is," Ginny said. She looked down at her left hand and stared at the ring on her fourth finger. Just looking at it gave her the shivers. She looked back at Harry and he leaned over and kissed her.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked feeling her shiver again.

"No, that's what happens when I think about us," Ginny said. "I'm gonna take a shower. Care to join me?"

"No, you go ahead. I'm gonna make some breakfast. Ron and Hermione are coming over at nine for breakfast. I should probably clean up the remnants of our dinner," Harry said.

"Well, you're really missing out," Ginny said. She slid out from under that covers and Harry's arm and walked towards the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder on the way and saw Harry watching her. She grinned at the thought of him yearning to see her this way. She left the door open so he could come in and use the bathroom when necessary. While she was in the shower, Harry got dressed and cleaned up their bedroom. He left her undergarments on the bed because she didn't have any clothes here like Harry. He also left one of his t-shirts and a pair of her jeans that he had thought to bring the day before.

He went down to the kitchen and cleaned up the dining room where they had dinner the night before. When he had just started the breakfast, Ginny came down with her hair soaking wet and wearing the jeans and t-shirt Harry had left out. She gave him another kiss and then sat down at the counter.

"I was just thinking about the gifts you gave me. Not to sound cheap, but, you said there were seventeen. I got sixteen right?" Ginny asked.

"I am so glad you asked that," Harry said. "I was supposed to give you the last one after we were engaged last night but, I was kind of caught up in the moment. Come with me." He took Ginny's hand and they walked outside. Harry turned them around to look up at the house.

"This is your last gift," he said. "I talked it over with your parents and they said they were absolutely fine with us living here. The only question is do you want to live here? We could stay at the Burrow until we get married but I just thought we would get a little more privacy."

"This is perfect Harry," Ginny said. "How did you ever convince them to let us live here, let alone allow you to ask me to marry you?"

"To be perfectly honest, your mum came up to me and asked when I was gonna ask you. She said she expected us to be married by now," Harry said.

"When did she do that?" Ginny asked.

"A week or two ago," Harry said. They stood staring up at the house but turned around when they heard a pop. Ron and Hermione were standing behind the fence looking towards Harry and Ginny. Ginny grinned and blushed, and held up her left hand. The ring was clearly visible on her hand. Hermione squealed and ran to her. They locked arms and walked into the house. Ron grinned and finally walked up to Harry.

"So you finally popped the question," Ron said.

"Yep," Harry said.

"What was her reaction?" Ron asked.

"I don't think you'd like it," Harry said. Without waiting for Ron to riddle out what he said, Harry walked to the door and went inside. Harry knew something had clicked with Ron and he was mad, so he ran to the kitchen where the girls were. Ron wouldn't dare bring it up while they were around. He came into the kitchen with eyes only for Harry.

"Hey Harry can I talk to you?" Ron asked.

"Not right now," Harry said. "I have to finish making breakfast." Harry made himself look busy by getting out plates and cups. Ginny helped him and then pulled him out of the kitchen.

"Why does Ron look like he wants to kill you?" Ginny asked once they were out of earshot.

"I might have implied what happened last night," Harry said.

"You did not!" Ginny exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"He asked how you responded when I asked and I said he probably wouldn't like it," Harry said. "It was an honest mistake."

"You're lucky I'm too in love with you to care," Ginny said pulling him in for a kiss.

"That's one of the many reasons I wanna marry you," Harry said. "Have you thought about dates?"

"I kind of wanna get married before we get back to school," Ginny said. "Maybe we'd be able to keep that room for the summer if we were."

"Are you sure you wanna get married that soon?" Harry asked. "That's a short amount of time to plan. We could wait. Didn't you want a big wedding?"

"I did Harry, but now, I would be happy if it were just me and you," Ginny said. "I wanna marry you soon. How about the last Saturday in August?"

"Right before we go back to school?" Harry asked. "We wouldn't have much time for a honeymoon."

"Okay, then we could do it the Saturday before that," Ginny said. "Where do you wanna go for our honeymoon?"

"I was thinking a good week or two in Venice," Harry said. "I know it's a Muggle city but, it's beautiful."

"Where is it?" Ginny asked.

"Italy," Harry responded.

"Are there good places for picnics?" Ginny asked.

"Tons," Harry said.

"Then it sounds perfect," Ginny said. They went back into the kitchen where Ron and Hermione were having a whispered conversation. They stopped immediately when Harry and Ginny walked in. Hermione was looking at them the same way that Ron had.

"Great, now Hermione knows," Ginny whispered into Harry's ear. Harry went over to the stove and served out the eggs and bacon onto plates. He passed them out and they sat down at the counter. They had a quiet breakfast. The only words that were spoken were "Pass me the butter." When breakfast was over, Ron helped Ginny clear the plates and wash the dishes. Harry got up and headed to the bathroom. On his way back to the kitchen, an arm extended from the living room and pulled him in. It was Hermione.

"We have to talk Harry," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I know what you're gonna say. Don't freak out about it," Harry said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Hermione asked. "That is a really irresponsible thing to do Harry."

"Like you and Ron haven't done it!" Harry said a little louder than he wanted to.

"That's different," Hermione said.

"No, it's not," Harry said. "Besides, we're engaged now anyways. You can't say the same for yourselves."

"It is different Harry," Hermione said. "Ron and I are completely different from you and Ginny."

"How can you say that?" Harry asked. "Ginny and I are in love, same as you and Ron. How are we different from you and Ron?"

"You just are!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, I get it," Harry said. "I know that it's hard to hear about Ginny and I but Ginny's not even your best friend. You and Ron are my two best friends. You don't know how hard it was for me to get around the fact that you two would be sleeping together. It felt like I was being pushed away. You two are closer than ever and I barely ever spend time between you two. In all honesty, it should be me freaking out at you not the other way around." With that Harry left the room and went upstairs to his old nursery. He sat on the window seat and looked out at the distant hills. He heard the door open but didn't look to see who it was. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Hermione's face. He turned back to looking out the window.

Hermione sat down next to him and said, "Harry, if I knew that you felt that way I never would have even considered dating Ron."

"Yes you would have Hermione. You would have done it for the same reason that I started dating Ginny. You liked Ron and didn't want to think about it hurting other people. I actually don't really mind that you're dating Ron," Harry said. "I was just angry that you and Ron were acting like I did something horrible."

"Harry, I know it didn't come out like that but we're not really mad. At least I'm not. I'm just really protective over the both of you and Ron is definitely protective of Ginny. I guess it just freaked us out that you did that. I love you and Ginny. You guys are great for each other. I'm not mad and I think Ron is just in shock. He'll get over it," Hermione said.

"Are you sure? Because the way he was looking at me down there, I thought he was gonna kill me," Harry said.

"He'll be fine," Hermione said. "Will you come back down? I'll talk to Ron later."

"Yeah alright," Harry said getting up.

"One last thing Harry," Hermione said. "Can I ask why?"

Harry sighed and turned to her. "Because I love her, and she means everything in the world to me. I would never do anything to hurt her. Make sure Ron knows that." He walked out of the room and back down to the kitchen. Ron seemed to be a bit calmer. Harry assumed that Ginny had talked to him. She gave him a nod that he returned.

"Sorry I reacted so weirdly," Ron said. "I get it." Harry nodded his head. Ron looked to Hermione who had just entered the room. There seemed to be some sort of understanding between them and the subject was dropped.

"Well, thanks for breakfast," Ron said standing up. "We have some shopping to do for Mum and she's expecting us home for lunch. Will we see you there?"

Ginny glanced at Harry who answered for them.

"I don't know if we'll be there for lunch but we'll be over at some point to get our stuff," Harry said.

This seemed to throw Ron and Hermione because Hermione asked, "What are you talking about?"

"We're gonna stay here from now on," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron said not enthused at all. "I guess we won't be seeing as much of you two them."

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I doubt you'll be visiting the crowded Burrow every day," Ron said.

"I figured we'd still come over for like a meal a day," Harry said. "I promised Molly that so she would agree to allow it. We'll still see you at the Burrow and you'll come visit us too right?"

"Of course we would Harry," Hermione said. "So we'll see you later then."

"We'll see you for dinner definitely. Molly is inviting all your brothers so we can announce our engagement," Harry said.

"I don't think we ever said congratulations," Ron said. He walked over to Harry and shook his hand. He switched to a hug a few seconds later and whispered into his ear, "You're the only one I would ever give my blessing to for marrying Ginny."

"That means more than you know Ron," Harry said, and then broke the hug. "Before you go, I wanted to ask you if you'd be my best man."

"Sure Harry," Ron said.

"Thanks for reminding me Harry," Ginny said suddenly. "Hermione, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Absolutely," Hermione said running over to Ginny to give her a hug. "Did you have any dates in mind?"

"Yeah, actually, I wanted to get married a week or two before school starts," Ginny said. "Don't tell anyone that though because we still have to discuss that."

"Our lips are sealed," Hermione said. "Are you gonna have anyone else for the bridal party?"

"We still have to talk about that," Harry said.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that you haven't even been engaged for twenty-four hours yet," Hermione said. "Let us know when you figure it out."

"That's a definite," Ginny said. Ron and Hermione then left, leaving Harry and Ginny standing in their kitchen.

"It feels weird that they know what happened last night," Harry said. "I felt like I couldn't kiss you without them looking at me sideways."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now," Ginny said standing on her toes to kiss him. She swung her arms around his neck and stood there hugging him. Her head was resting on his chest.

"So do you wanna have other people in the wedding?" Harry asked.

"Well, I would but I didn't know who else you would want to stand up for you," Ginny said.

"I could come up with people," Harry said. "Who else were you thinking of?"

"Well, I figured maybe Fleur and Luna," Ginny said.

"I could do that," Harry said. "I could have George and Neville."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Those guys are great. I would have all the rest of your brothers too if you wanted more people. Do you want anyone else?"

"I think Luna and Fleur will be fine," Ginny said. "IF I think of anyone else I'll let you know."

"Good. On to the next thing. I was thinking about the date, and I don't think we should do it that soon," Harry said. "I think that we should get married over Christmas break. Don't you think it would be beautiful to have a wedding in the snow? I think it would be perfect. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds perfect," Ginny said kissing him. "What date?"

"How about December 12th. We have the week before that off from school for any last minute stuff we have to do for it. And, we'd have time to go on our honeymoon for a little over a week and be back for Christmas," Harry said.

"You think of everything don't you?" Ginny asked.

"That's what I'm for," Harry said. "So are we set on the date if anyone asks?"

"I think so," Ginny said. "We should probably tell them the sooner the better so they don't have anything scheduled for that date."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said. "How about we just go over there for dinner? I think spending a day here alone would do us good."

"Yeah let's," Ginny said. Harry pulled his wand out and sent a patronus to Ron telling them that they would be there at five in time for dinner.

"I think we could use a shower," Ginny said taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

"Yes you could. You're very dirty," he said running up the stairs with her.

**So that's the end of this chapter. I think it's one of the longest chapters I've written. I hope you like it. I know it took a long time to get it up. Hopefully it won't be as long for the next chapter. Please review!**


	15. An Announcement

**So here's the next chapter. This chapter, they will announce their engagement. I hope you like it. Review! Review! Review!**

Chapter Fifteen

Ginny woke up from their nap and found that for the second time that day, she was not wearing clothes. She sat up and looked around the room. At that moment, Harry stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel tied around his waist. His Harry was sopping wet. Ginny picked up her wand and waved it at Harry's hair. It immediately became bone dry. Harry looked up and saw Ginny was awake.

"I was gonna wake you," Harry said. "But, you were so peaceful; I couldn't bring myself to do it. You probably should get up now though. We're supposed to be at your parents' house in an hour."

Ginny hopped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

"Hey Harry, is this a dressy dinner or a casual one?" Ginny called through the door.

"I'm wearing a shirt and tie because Ron told me that it was gonna be a nice dinner. I think you should wear that green dress that goes to your knees. You look great in that one," Harry said as he pulled on a pair of boxers. Ginny came out of the bedroom wearing a silk bathrobe. She walked around the room getting a bra, underwear, and her dress.

"Thanks baby," Ginny said as she walked back into the bathroom. As Ginny got ready in the bathroom, Harry stayed in the bedroom. He went into the closet and pulled down a pair of black pants and a blue dress shirt. He took out a light blue striped tie to go with it. He was dressed in five minutes and paced the room waiting for Ginny.

"Come on Ginny we're gonna be late for dinner," Harry said. Just as he finished the sentence, the door opened and Ginny stepped out. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She was wearing the green dress like Harry suggested. Her white legs shown beneath the dress from the knee down. She had a pair of emerald earrings that Harry had given her for her birthday a year ago. Her hair was cascading down over her shoulders. Harry walked over to her and swept her into his arms. He kissed her tenderly and had to force himself to let her go.

"You ready to go?" Ginny asked.

"I'm ready when you are," Harry said. "Should we drive or apparate?"

"If it's a late night then I don't wanna be driving," Ginny said. "We'll apparate to the Burrow."

"Sounds good to me, but did you pass your apparition test yet?" Harry asked.

"No, we'll have to do side-along apparition. Is that alright with you?" Ginny asked running her finger across his chest. Harry nodded.

"We should probably go before it's too late," Harry said getting a dazed look across his face. Ginny took his hand and led him out the door and down to the front hall.

"You should probably take a light jacket," Harry said. "It's supposed to be chilly tonight."

"Harry, we're apparating and we'll be inside for the whole time," Ginny said. "Don't worry about me Harry."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and led her out onto the front step. A shiver immediately ran through her.

"Are you sure you don't want a coat now?" Harry asked.

"It can't do any harm," Ginny said on her way back inside the house. She came back out a minute later wearing a coat. They walked to the end of the driveway and stopped. Harry turned to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't grab her as tightly as usual. She knew how to apparate but it was against that law for her to do it alone. They apparated to the Burrow and showed up outside the apparating arrange. The house was dark inside. Harry tensed up when he saw it. A thousand thoughts were going through his mind starting with _what if something happened to the Weasleys._

He glanced at Ginny and saw that she had a scared expression on her face. Harry gripped her hand and tightly and they walked down the dirt road towards the house. Harry opened the door and went in first. Ginny noticed that Harry had his hand at his side where his wand was clipped on.

There was no sound or movement in the house. Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and held it at the ready. He flicked and the lights came on.

"Surprise!"

Harry and Ginny stood in the center of the kitchen stunned. Surrounding them were the Weasleys and all their friends. Harry and Ginny finally gathered their wits about them and walked over to where Arthur and Molly were standing. Arthur gathered Ginny into his arms while Molly pulled Harry into a motherly hug. She let go after a moment and moved on to her daughter. Harry turned to Mr. Weasley who wrung his hand.

"Congratulations Harry!" Arthur said. "You are the only person I would ever consider good enough for my daughter Harry."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"Please Harry, call me Arthur," he said. Harry nodded his head. "Now, go have fun. Enjoy this party, because it's for you and Ginny." Harry nodded his head again and then walked off into the room to find Ginny and say hello to everyone. He found Ginny saying hello to Ron and Hermione. Harry walked up to them, gave Hermione a hug, Ron a pat on the shoulder, and Ginny a kiss on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin down on her shoulder.

"We should probably go say hello to other people," Harry said. "We already talked to these fools earlier." He pulled Ginny away and led her over to where Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy were standing talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Professor," Harry said. Ginny began to discuss the engagement with her brothers and Fleur while Harry went straight to his old transfiguration professor.

"Ah, Harry," McGonagall said. "I'm glad I got to talk to you for a moment. I wanted to discuss a few things with you and Ginny if she would like."

Harry glanced at Ginny who was deep in discussion with her brothers.

"I can fill her in later," Harry said. He gestured over to the unoccupied couch. They sat down and Harry turned to face his long time professor and friend.

"Well, Harry, do you recall the bedroom and office that you occupied with Ginny?" she asked.

"Of course, how could I forget it?" Harry asked.

"Well, they're still there and ready for use," Professor McGonagall said. "I would like you to occupy the room with Ginny and still keep the office. The Minister informed me that you accepted his job offer. You can use that office as your office for the job he assigned you."

"Professor, not that I don't appreciate it, but are students of opposite genders allowed to share rooms?" Harry asked.

"That is entirely up to the Headmaster of the school, which in this case, would be me. I'm giving you, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, your rooms from the summer. We aren't going to do things like we used to. You saw the Quidditch room in each house. This year, we'll be assigning rooms differently, not according to grade level. If people are not happy with room assignments, they can simply change them. You and Ginny will have the top room. Ron and Hermione will have the room below that one. Neville, Dean, Seamus, and George will share the room below that one," Professor McGonagall said.

"George professor?" Harry asked.

"Didn't he tell you that he's coming back to school to do his seventh year?" McGonagall asked.

"What about the shop?" Harry asked.

"Percy and Oliver Wood are taking it over for the year," she said. "Oliver has been playing Quidditch but he injured his arm in a fall. He decided that he got all he could out of Puddlemere United. He wanted to go bigger but the next draft isn't until next summer. He was still on injured reserve for this year's draft."

"That sounds great Professor. I'm looking forward to the new year," Harry said. "If you'll excuse me, I should probably find Ginny and say hello to everyone else." Harry stood up and walked away from the Professor. He spotted Ginny talking to Hagrid. Surprisingly enough, Harry had not noticed his giant friend when they first arrived. He walked over to them and gave Hagrid a big hug.

"Hagrid, I haven't seen you in ages. Where've you been?" Harry asked.

"Just taking care of things at Hogwarts. I don't know if she told you, but Professor McGonagall made me the Deputy Headmaster. Do you no what that means? I might become the Headmaster someday," Hagrid said.

"That's great Hagrid. Congratulations! So do you have an office now?" Ginny asked.

"I have a classroom on the main floor that I'm using as an office. I might have to fill in as a teacher sometimes for any of the classes so I have to keep on top of what every class is doing," Hagrid said.

"That's wonderful Hagrid. How do you like your house?" Ginny asked. She always asked him about it because it had been her, Ron, and George who had built it for him earlier that summer.

"It's perfect Ginny. It's so much bigger than I'm used to. I never even dreamed of having a place so big all to myself," Hagrid said. "So I hear you two aren't living here anymore."

"No, we relocated to Godric's Hollow. You should come over for dinner sometime. I think you know where that house is," Harry said.

Hagrid and beamed and said, "I'll be there anytime. I'm gonna go talk to Professor McGonagall." With that Hagrid walked off.

"How does he know where the house is?" Ginny asked. "Wasn't it under the spell with the secret-keeper?"

"Yeah it was. Hagrid was always pretty good friends with my parents. He was there the night of the accident. He pulled me out of the ruins and took me to live with my aunt and uncle," Harry said. Ginny nodded her head and then hugged Harry.

"I love you Harry," Ginny said.

"I know you do. And I love you," Harry said.

The rest of the night was a wonderful experience for the newly engaged couple. It was spent talking, drinking, and having fun. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were the first ones to leave. They were closely followed by Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett, Katie Bell, and Charlie Weasley. He had to work the next day in Romania so he wanted to head home. Bill and Fleur left a short while later after announcing the fact that they were expecting a baby. They hadn't wanted to say anything on the night of the party for Ginny and Harry but Ginny had figured it out and made them tell. After that Neville, Seamus, and Dean left with Luna, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma. The only people left after they left were the Weasleys minus Bill and Fleur, Harry, and Hermione.

They were sitting around the kitchen table discussing the night's events. Mr. Weasley went up to bed after a little while. On his way up he stopped and turned to Harry and Ginny.

"You two have to come over in the morning for breakfast or maybe lunch if you're too tired. We'll have to discuss some of the details," he said.

"Will do Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"Good night then," Arthur said.

"Well, we should probably head off," Harry said looking at his watch.

"What time is it?" George asked.

"It's almost three," Harry said while standing up.

"Well, then I should probably head out too," George said. "I have to work in the morning." He walked out the door and apparated away.

"Mum, is it okay if I stay here tonight?" Percy asked.

"Sure Perce. Your room is still there," Molly said. Percy and Molly stood up and went upstairs saying good night as they went. Ron and Hermione walked Harry and Ginny to the door.

"We'll see you guys for breakfast right?" Ron asked.

"Probably lunch. We might not be awake in time for breakfast," Ginny said.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow at some point," Hermione said waving at them as they walked out the door and apparated back to their house. They arrived in the middle of their driveway and walked up to the front door. They walked in and up the stairs to their bedroom. Harry collapsed backwards onto their bed.

"We should probably change into pajamas," Ginny said.

Harry slowly got off the bed and undressed until he was standing next to the bed wearing his boxers.

"Shirt or no shirt?" Harry asked.

"Do you even expect an answer to that question?" Ginny asked.

"No shirt it is," Harry said climbing under the covers of their bed.

Ginny climbed in a minute later wearing short shorts and an old t-shirt of Harry's rolled up to the bottom of her bra. Harry linked his arm around her body, his handing resting on her bare stomach. A shiver went down Ginny's spine. Harry felt it and cracked a smile.

Ginny turned her head towards Harry and kissed him. Then she turned back towards the night stand. She turned off the light and closed her eyes. She felt Harry cuddle in closer to her body. Her body fit to him like a glove. There was silence as they started to drift to sleep.

"December 13th," Harry suddenly said.

"What?" Ginny mumbled.

"For the wedding," Harry said. "I think our wedding should be December 13th. We're already off school for a week, we would have time to plan last minute things, and we would be able to go on a week-long honeymoon and be back for Christmas."

"It sounds perfect," Ginny said turning to face him. "This'll be a fun year. We're gonna have the same classes, the same room, and we're gonna be engaged for the first half of the year and married for the second half."

"Everything seems more perfect with you in the picture," Harry said looking into her eyes.

It was a good thing it was dark because Ginny turned a shade of bright red when Harry said that.

"I love you," Ginny said kissing Harry.

"I love you too," Harry said. "Good night."

"Good night," Ginny said. She rested her head on his chest and then fell asleep. Harry stayed awake for another hour or more, thinking about what he wanted the wedding to be like. The only thing he kept thinking was as long as Ginny was marrying him, nothing else would matter.


	16. Wedding Plans

**So this takes place right after the engegemnet party. It's the morning after. Please Review!**

Chapter Sixteen

Ginny woke up and slipped out of the bed at around nine o'clock. She tip-toed out of the room to avoid waking Harry.

"You don't have to be so quiet," Harry said from the bed. "I've been awake for about an hour." Ginny turned around and walked back over to sit on the bed next to Harry.

"So where were you going?" Harry asked.

"For your information, I was going to go get a bowl of cereal," Ginny said leaning over and giving Harry a morning kiss.

"What do you need to go downstairs for that for?" Harry asked. He grabbed his wand off of the nightstand and swished it. A tray appeared in midair above their bed. On it were two bowls, two spoons, a jug of milk, and a box of cereal. Harry reached up and poured the cereal into the two bowls, poured the milk, stuck spoons in each of them, and then handed one to Ginny. Ginny grabbed the spoon and started eating.

Harry on the other hand, wolfed it down like he hadn't eaten in days. By the time Ginny finished her bowl, he had already eaten three.

"You're hungry today," Ginny said.

"I know. The last time I ate was lunch before we went to your parents' house yesterday," Harry said.

"There was food there. Why didn't you eat any of it?" Ginny asked.

"There were so many people that I never got a chance to do anything but talk to people," Harry said.

"Well you should have made time," Ginny said. She put her bowl down on the floating tray and leaned into Harry. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too," Harry said. They stayed that way for a few more minutes and then Harry spoke again. "I don't think we can stay in the bed forever, but I have an idea for what we can do until lunch."

"What's your idea?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could start planning for the wedding. We could set a date for final, and then start making plans," Harry said. "We could do it all on the computer. We'd be able to type up a guest list and I'll teach you how to do it too."

"That sounds perfect!" Ginny exclaimed hopping out of the bed. "If we at least get the date down and maybe some other important things, then we could bring it over to the Burrow and talk it over with my parents."

"I think we should save that for another day. We can tell them the date tonight but I think we should wait and set a date to sit down and talk to them about the guest list and some other things that we're not sure about. It's gonna be a completely Weasley guest list and then some friends. Did you realize that?" Harry asked getting up out of the bed and beginning to get dressed.

"I never even thought about the fact that you wouldn't have any family there," Ginny said. "I'm sorry, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I think I'll invite Aunt Petunia and Dudley though."

"Of course," Ginny said. "Will they know anyone else?"

"Well Dudley will because he met everyone at the Tonks' house remember?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah," Ginny said. "But what about your aunt?"

"Dudley can introduce her to people," Harry said. "And besides, it's not like I'll ignore them."

"I know you won't ignore them but there'll be a lot of people there that we'll have to talk to. We can't stay talking to the same people for too long," Ginny said.

"Of course not," Harry said while pulling his shirt on over his head. "I'm gonna go turn on the computer. Meet me in there with a chair for yourself when you're coming."

"I'll be down in a minute," Ginny said walking into the bathroom to apply some make-up. Harry walked down the stairs to the kitchen with the tray of their breakfast. He deposited it next to the sink so he would clean it later. He walked down the hall to the enlarged office under the stairs. He started up the computer and opened it up to a blank writing pad. He was just about to start typing when Ginny walked in holding a chair. She unfolded it and set it up next to Harry.

"So, let's get started," Ginny said sitting down.

Harry spent the next few hours showing Ginny how to use the computer and starting to plan for their wedding. By noon, Ginny had a pretty good understanding of how the computer worked. They had also established a date for the wedding, their bridal party, and a location. They had agreed on their date in December. It would be after they got out of school for Christmas and before they went back.

They had decided to have three people stand up for them on each side. Ginny was going to have Hermione as her maid of honor, and Fleur and Luna as bridesmaids. Harry's best man was going to be Ron, and George and Neville would be his groomsmen. Harry had decided on Neville because he had been the closest with him in school, aside from Ron that is. Ginny had picked Luna for the same reason. Fred and Fleur just made sense because they were family. In the past year, Ginny and Fleur had grown close.

Harry shut down the computer after printing out the information that they had. All it said was the date, the bridal party and the location of the ceremony and the reception. It was decided that the ceremony would be at the Burrow, as Mrs. Weasley hoped it would be, and the reception would be at Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow. Harry wanted to incorporate the Potter's into it somehow.

"We should go," Ginny said. "We're gonna be late for lunch and Mum doesn't like that." The couple walked out the door and appeared at the Burrow in a flash. They made it just in time for lunch. Everyone was just sitting down at the table when they walked in. They sat down at the table and helped themselves to a sandwich.

"So, what have you two been doing this morning?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We started planning the wedding," Harry said.

"Really?! How exciting," Mrs. Weasley said putting down her sandwich. "What did you do?"

"We set a date, location, and bridal party," Harry said.

"Well, do expand on that," Hermione said, almost as interested as Mrs. Weasley.

"The dates gonna be December 13th. We were thinking the ceremony could be here and the reception will be at our house," Harry said.

"That sounds lovely," Mrs. Weasley said. "What about for the bridal party?"

"Well, Hermione's my maid of honor. I already asked her. I'm also gonna ask Fleur and Luna to stand up," Ginny said.

"Ron's my best man," Harry said. "I'm also gonna ask Neville to stand up and George." Harry turned to George with a questioning look.

"Sure!" George said. "I'd be glad to." Harry grinned and then turned back to Mrs. Weasley.

"We were hoping to set up a date with you to get a guest list together," Harry said.

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Molly said.

"How does two days time sound to you?" Harry asked.

"What day is that?" Molly asked.

"It's a Tuesday," Harry said.

"That's fine," Molly said. "I think Arthur is working a night shift so if you come in the morning that would be fine. Arthur will probably be asleep in the afternoon."

"Then we'll come over at around eight," Harry said.

"Perfect, we'll have some breakfast and then we'll talk," Molly said. They finished up their lunch and then went their separate ways. George headed back to the shop. Even though it was a Sunday, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was open seven days a week. Ron decided to go with him since he hadn't been there for a while and he wanted to get as much experience as possible. Arthur and Percy headed into the Ministry because they were swamped trying to get the wizarding world back to normal. Molly went off to Bill and Fleur's house. She had made this a daily habit to check in on Fleur since she was pregnant and Bill was at work a lot.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were left sitting at the kitchen table. They were finishing the last of their pumpkin juices when there was a peck on the window. The three looked up and immediately recognized the owl perched there as a school owl. Harry, being closest to the window, got up and let the bird in. Harry untied five letters from the owl. Once it was free of the letters, the owl immediately flew back out the window into the sky. Harry leafed through them and picked out the ones addressed to Ginny, Hermione, and himself. He passed them out and left the other ones on the counter. He sat back down next to Ginny and the three of them opened their letters.

Harry unfolded his and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is delightful to find out that you will be returning to complete your seventh year of schooling. Enclosed you will find your book list. We look forward to seeing you on September 1__st_

_Headmaster Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. Once again congratulations on your engagement!_

Harry folded back up the letter and put it to the side. He picked up the book list and glanced at it. There were some new books which meant a few new teachers. Harry tossed that to the side as well and then picked up the envelope. He was about to throw it out when he noticed that there was still something in it. He tipped it upside-down and saw two gold badges fall onto the palm of his hand. One said QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN and the other said HEAD BOY. He stared down at them with his jaw hanging down. He looked around the table and saw Ginny's mouth open as well staring at the badges in Harry's hand. They made eye contact and Harry shrugged. They looked over at Hermione who was smiling gleefully. She was also holding a badge with HEAD GIRL written on it. She saw the badge in Harry's hand and jumped off her chair to go hug him.

"Oh, this will be great Harry! We should organize who's in charge of what right now," Hermione said.

"I don't think that's necessary Hermione," Harry said. "At least not this soon."

"You're right," Hermione said calming down. Harry turned his head back to Ginny and leaned in to kiss her. She obeyed and deepened the kiss. Harry broke off after a minute, feeling uncomfortable to do that with Hermione right there.

"So do you guys wanna head to Diagon Alley and get our books?" Harry asked. "We could bring George and Ron's letters as well and get their books for them."

"Sounds perfect," Ginny said brushing her lips on his again. Harry stood up and threw out his envelope along with the two girls' envelopes. He grabbed his book list and Ron and George's letters off the counter. He banished his badges back to his bedroom at the Manor. Hermione ran up the stairs and put hers in her and Ron's bedroom. She sprinted back down and met Harry and Ginny outside. Ginny had scribbled a note to her mother to tell her where they had gone and who had gotten what positions. Ginny had been given the position of prefect. They were one short since Hermione become Head Girl.

They apparated to Diagon Alley and decided what their plan of action was. Hermione was going to bring the letters to Ron and George while Harry and Ginny went and got their books. Since they were all going into the same year, they were going to be able to get five copies of each book. They would be able to send them off to their respective houses and get the rest of their lists. They split up and went their separate ways. Harry and Ginny walked into Flourish and Blotts and asked the worker for the books. Harry insisted on paying for all the books and got all brand new ones. These were the first brand new books that the Weasleys had ever used. They had always gotten second-hand books. They left the store with Harry's pockets almost empty. He hadn't gone to Gringotts in a while so he was planning on making a stop there. Ginny sent the books to their respective owners' homes. Ginny had to stop herself from sending George's to the Burrow. He had been staying at the flat above the shop for a few weeks now.

Hermione showed up a few minutes later. She tried and tried to get Harry to accept money for hers and Ron's books but to no avail. She eventually accepted defeat. They split up again because Harry wanted to go to Gringotts. They were all going to go with them but Harry convinced them that he could go alone and they should go get ice cream. He ran off down the street towards Gringotts and the girls towards Florean Fortescue's.

He came back from Gringotts with his pockets weighed down. He found the girls standing outside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hermione needed new robes, as did Harry. They ate their ice creams before going in.

"Hello! How can I help you all today?" Madam Malkin asked.

"I'm looking for school robes and maybe some dress robes," Harry said.

"Excellent. I'll help you first while you ladies look around," Madam Malkin said. The woman led Harry over to a rack of male robes. Harry picked out three school robes that he liked and then found a black dress robe with a white shirt and tie that he liked as well. It took Madam Malkin about fifteen minutes to alter them. Ginny went next with brand new school robes. Harry paid for his and Ginny's robes and then waited for Hermione to get fitted.

They left the shop once Hermione had paid for her robes. They sent their purchases back to their homes and then they walked to the Leaky Cauldron to get dinner. They met up with Ron and George, who had just gotten off work. Their dinner was an enjoyable affair. They were done at seven and ready to head home. George headed back to his flat, thanking Harry for the dinner and his school books. Ron and Hermione headed back to the Burrow, Ron ready to sleep, and Hermione ready to check out her new books. Harry and Ginny were left all alone.

"Okay, should we head home?" Harry asked.

"Might as well," Ginny said. They apparated back to Potter Manor. They stood on the driveway looking up at their beautiful house.

"Okay, I have two ideas," Harry said. "We could both go inside and work on wedding plans, or we could go on a nice walk. There's this beautiful little beach about a mile away that has a great view of the sunset."

"When does the sun set?" Ginny asked.

"In about an hour," Harry said.

"Than why don't we take a walk? After that, we could always work on the wedding stuff, although I don't know how much more we can do without a guest list," Ginny said.

They set off walking down the road, hand in hand. Ginny let Harry pull her along because she did not know where they were going. They were silent the whole way there. They were both just enjoying the scenery and being with each other. When they reached their destination, they sat down on the beach. The ocean was beautiful and the sky was a perfect shade of pink. Ginny kicked off her shoes and squished her toes in the sand. She looked over at Harry and saw that he was watching the sun get closer and closer to setting. She followed his gaze and saw the sun just as it turned a vibrant shade of red and orange. Harry put his arm around Ginny and pulled her closer to him. They sat there for another ten minutes. They lay back in the sand and watched as the stars emerged in the sky. Harry remembered lying there for another fifteen minutes before he realized that Ginny was asleep. Harry scooped her into his arms and apparated into their bedroom. She had not woken up. Harry pulled down the quilt and lay her down on the bed.

He went around to his own side and undressed. He climbed into the bed and put his arm around Ginny. She curled into his bare chest. The last thing Harry remembered thinking about before he fell asleep was how great he would feel the day of their wedding, and how it would feel to climb into bed with Mrs. Potter.

**So that's the chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. The next chapter is gonna jump ahead to a couple days before school starts. Let me know if you have any good ideas and let me know what you think of mine.**


	17. Back to School

**This takes place on back to school day. Hope you like it.**

Chapter Seventeen

"Come on Ginny, let's go," Harry shouted up the stairs. It was ten o'clock and Harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs in Potter Manor, waiting for Ginny to come down. Both trunks were downstairs next to Harry. Ginny had woken up late and was taking forever to get ready. Luckily, they had packed their trunks the night before. Ginny finally came down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of jeans and one of Harry's t-shirts. Harry called her out on that.

"Isn't that my t-shirt?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny said. She never said anything else. Harry just shook his head and pulled out his wand. He vanished the trunks so they wouldn't have to carry them. He also vanished the two owl cages. The owls were out hunting and were instructed to go to Hogwarts when they were done.

"Let's go," Harry said. "I told your mum we'd meet them at the train station at ten fifteen."

"Relax; it's only ten past ten. It's not like it'll take long to get there," Ginny said.

"That's not the point Ginny," Harry said.

This time it was Ginny's turn to shake her head. She walked out the door and Harry followed her. He tapped the front door with his wand and heard it lock. They walked to the end of the driveway and turned around to stare up at the house.

Harry slinked his arm around Ginny's waist. "I'm gonna miss this place," Harry said.

"Me too," Ginny said. Harry grabbed Ginny tighter and they disappeared with a pop. They appeared in the middle of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Harry had missed this place, and all the people in it. Harry looked around and noticed that the Weasleys were not there yet. He looked around again and spotted the familiar faces of Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean. They had all come back to redo their years or, in Luna's case, finish her schooling regularly. The couple walked over to their schoolmates and greeted them.

"Hey guys," Neville said. "What's new?"

"Not much," Harry said. "How about with you?" Harry happened to glance and see that Neville and Luna were holding hands. Harry glanced up at Neville who gave him a look that said, _I'll tell you later._ Harry turned to the other boys and questioned them about their summer. A few minutes later Ron, Hermione, and George appeared next to him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked over a few minutes later.

"How were your summers?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Fine Mrs. Weasley," they all replied. "Are you looking forward to going back to school?"

There were nods and smiles appeared on all of their faces. Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was ten-forty-five.

"Well, I hate to say good-bye, but I think we should get ourselves a carriage, or they'll all be gone," Harry said. They all nodded and said good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Have a good term," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I will Molly," Harry said.

"Thanks Mum," Ginny said.

"We'll see you at Christmas," Molly said.

"Definitely," Harry said.

"Write often," Molly said.

"We will," Ginny said.

Ginny gave her parents one last hug and then they boarded the train. Everyone else followed. They met up with Parvati, Padma, and Lavender on their way in. The three girls joined their group, making them a party of twelve. They found two empty carriages right across from each other and took them both. That way, they would have more room. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and George filed into one while Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Parvati, Padma, and Lavender piled into the other. They left the doors open so they could communicate.

The whistle sounded and the train began to move. Ginny crawled across Harry's lap and waved out the window to her parents. Once they were out of view, she sat back down. Harry could tell she was nervous about leaving her parents after what had happened the last year. Ginny cuddled into Harry and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry draped his arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Oi! We're right here," Ron said.

Ginny gave him an evil glare and then turned and shoved her tongue down Harry's throat. George looked away laughing and Ron stood up and left the compartment. Hermione sat laughing for a few minutes and then stood up to find where her boyfriend had gone. Once Ron had left, Ginny pulled away from Harry and then lay down on his lap. Harry remembered that they didn't have their trunks so he pulled out his wand. He swished it and they appeared on the rack behind them. George did the same for his. He stretched out on the empty bench that he was on and shut his eyes. Harry looked down at Ginny who was out cold. With nothing else to do, Harry leaned back in his seat and drifted into a light sleep. Harry awoke to the sound of laughter. He was the only one asleep in the carriage. Ron and Hermione had come back in and they were all playing a game of exploding snap. Ginny was still resting her head on Harry's shoulder. She was just observing the other three playing the game.

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked.

"About a half hour," Ginny said. "I only woke up a few minutes ago."

"So we still have what, at least a two hour ride left?" Harry asked.

"About," Hermione said. "Speaking of which Harry, we have a meeting in the prefect's carriage in fifteen minutes. We have to introduce ourselves and talk about the duties a prefect has. We have to hand out patrolling schedules too."

"We didn't make any schedules," Harry said.

"Lucky for you, I did," Hermione said. "That's only for the prefects though. We are supposed to patrol three nights a week for an hour. Our job is after hours though. I figured we'd wait and see what days we would have what subjects. That way we won't have to worry about having to patrol on days that there are hard classes."

"Good thinking," Harry said. "Don't schedule us for Fridays or Saturdays whatever you do."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well Hogsmeade trips are on Saturdays usually and also, seventh years get to go to Hogsmeade whenever they want. Since Quidditch matches are on Saturdays usually, we might wanna go to Hogsmeade on Fridays. I was thinking of organizing all our friends to meet in Hogsmeade every Friday," Harry said.

"That's a good idea," Ginny said. She kissed him on the lips and said, "I knew I was marrying you for a reason other than your looks." Harry smiled.

After another five minutes, Harry and Hermione left for the prefect's carriage. The prefects were all there waiting for them. The all stood staring as they saw who it was that had walked into their carriage.

"Err, hello," Harry said. "I'm Harry and this is Hermione. We are the Head Boy and Head Girl this year. I'm just gonna take a roll call." Harry pulled out a clipboard that the prefects had signed in on. There was one prefect that wasn't there. He called out all the names and quickly found out who it was that was missing.

"Draco Malfoy!" Harry called. Just as he said the name the carriage door slid open and the blonde boy walked in. Harry looked over to Malfoy. Malfoy looked surprised that it was Harry who was standing there. Malfoy pulled himself together and walked over to Harry and Hermione.

"Sorry I'm late," Malfoy said. "I fell asleep in my carriage and came running when I woke up." Harry thought that he did look a little tired and out of breath.

"It's fine," Harry said shortly. "Take a seat." Hermione took over after that and handed out the schedules and a piece of paper with all the directions about being a prefect. Ron had told them he wasn't going since he was playing a game. Hermione had Okayed this and had already given him a speech about being a prefect. When Hermione was done talking to the carriage, the prefects left to do hall duty or go back to their carriages depending on their schedules. Malfoy lagged behind. Harry and Hermione were about to leave him when Malfoy called out to them.

"Can I have a word Potter?" Malfoy asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders and Hermione left.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for my past actions towards you. And I wanted to say thanks. You saved my life twice and I never said anything to you," Malfoy said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean why?" Malfoy asked.

"Why did you do all the things you had done?" Harry asked.

"I was an ass," Malfoy said. "Ever since I was born, I was taught that it was either the Dark Lord's way or no way. I learned the hard way that he was very wrong. I learned that I have a choice for what I do. I haven't spoken to my father in months. I heard my mother saved your life so I do talk to her."

"What does her saving me have anything to do with you talking to her?" Harry asked.

"I've come to realize that you've been right in everything you've said. I trust you and I admire you," Malfoy said. "If you need anything let me know. I swear I won't pull that crap anymore. I'm not so proud of myself anymore."

"I guess all I can say is that I forgive you," Harry said. "I've met your father and I get where you come from. It takes a big man to change who he is and his entire identity."

"Does this mean we're okay?" Malfoy asked.

In response, Harry stuck out his right hand. Malfoy shook it and then let go.

"You're a good guy Malfoy," Harry said. "I don't know if I'll ever trust you, but I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for," Malfoy said. "I don't expect us to become great friends. I'm looking for ward to Quidditch season."

"Me too," Harry said. "Are you the captain?"

"Yeah, you?" Malfoy asked. Harry nodded his head. They both left the carriage and headed back towards their own carriages. Once they got to a fork, Malfoy went left where Slytherins and Ravenclaws sit. Harry went the opposite direction towards and the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. He walked into his carriage and everyone bombarded him with questions about what had gone down between him and Malfoy.

"Did you kick his ass?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry said. "Actually, we came to an understanding. He apologized and we shook hands. He's changed and I'm actually starting to like him." No one could believe this.

Hermione was the only one who got her senses back. "What Harry said must be true," Hermione said. "He wouldn't lie about Malfoy. Why don't we just wait and see what happens at school." They all nodded their heads in agreement, Ron rather reluctantly. They passed another hour talking about seeing other people at school. Soon enough, there was an announcement made that told them they would be at Hogwarts in fifteen minutes. They all stood up and pulled out their uniforms and robes. Ginny and Hermione both stripped down to their underwear to get their uniforms. George kept glancing between the two girls in shock. Ron was staring at Hermione and drooling. Harry was the only one that it didn't seem to affect. He had seen more of Ginny than that. As for Hermione, she was his best friend so he didn't really mind. George finally withdrew from shock and started changing himself. Harry was already fully clothed and was putting his shoes on. George was doing the same. Ron was still in the same position and saliva was pooling from his mouth as he watched Hermione change. Harry finally got sick of watching water droplets fall to the floor. He picked up his shoe and threw it at Ron's shoulder. Ron snapped out of it and started rubbing his shoulder.

He realized what he had been doing and began getting dressed. His face was getting redder by the second. He kept having problems getting dressed. He put his pants on backwards and then put his shoes on the wrong feet. Hermione stopped herself from laughing unlike the others and helped him with his shoes. Once Ron was completely dressed, everyone pulled themselves together. The train slowed down and everyone piled into the hallway. The train finally stopped and everyone began piling out.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and George got into a carriage. There was still room for one more. Every carriage had to be full or it wouldn't move. They turned to get one of the others to go with them but they had the perfect amount for their carriage and they were already heading up to the school. Harry spotted Malfoy walking along by himself. He called him over and Malfoy got in. He looked around uneasily to see what the inhabitants' reactions would be. He was most worried about the Weasleys' reactions. He kept glancing between Ginny, Ron, and George. He figured he should talk first.

Malfoy opened his mouth but Ginny cut in first. "Here's the deal," she said. "Harry says he trusts you, so we're gonna give you the benefit of the doubt. We're giving you a clean slate. Don't screw it up."

"I won't," Malfoy said. "I know how horrible I've been to all of you. I'm really sorry about your brother."

"Thanks," George said. "Look, I know that we've been pretty hard on you and all that. It was partly our faults that you turned out so bad too. So, I think we should invite you to Hogsmeade."

"I can already go to Hogsmeade," Malfoy said.

"I meant with us. We decided that we were gonna go and meet friends every Saturday in Hogsmeade. We'd appreciate if you came along. We'll meet at seven o'clock in the Three Broomsticks on Friday. You're welcome to come."

Malfoy sat shocked for a few seconds. "Thanks," Malfoy said. He was shocked that he had just been invited anywhere with the Weasleys, Granger, and Potter.

"One more thing," Ron said as they neared the school. Malfoy gulped. Ron had always been the hardest on him. "Call us by our first names. We have names other than what you've called us."

"Deal," Malfoy said. "You can call me Draco if you want, but Malfoy sound better."

"No it doesn't," Harry said. "You're not anything like your father. Malfoy was his name. Go by your mum's name."

"Harry, you know my mum's name is Black," Malfoy said.

"Yeah I do," Harry said. "You were never a Malfoy."

Malfoy let out a sigh of relief.

"There's one more thing you have to do before we can consider doing anything with you," Harry said. Malfoy tensed up again.

"What's that?" Malfoy asked.

"You have to come to my wedding," Harry said.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"I want you to come to our wedding," Harry said. "Is that too hard for you to understand?"

"No. Who are you marrying?" Malfoy asked.

"Me you bone-head!" Ginny exclaimed. They all burst out laughing at Malfoy falling out of surprise. They all climbed out of the carriage over him. Malfoy found his feet again and walked off after them.

**So I'll end it here. I think I'll skip the feast and start the next chapter the next morning. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	18. Schedules

**So I decided to go with skipping the feast. I know there would be a lot of important parts with them seeing their friends again and new teachers, but I decided that I would just have them reflecting the most important parts.**

Chapter Eighteen

The next morning Harry's alarm went off at seven-thirty. He rolled away from Ginny and turned it off. All students were expected to be at breakfast for eight o'clock because that was when the schedules would be handed out. Harry and Hermione however had to be the ones to hand out the schedules with Professor McGonagall. Even as headmistress she still wanted the connection with Gryffindor.

Harry rolled out of the bed and looked around the room. This was the room that Professor McGonagall had made up for Harry and Ginny over the summer. It was beautifully furnished with a mahogany king size bed. Harry and Ginny usually only occupied the middle part. There were two mahogany dressers and a large mahogany desk. There was also a portrait of a Gryffindor lion that lead to Harry's large office next to the Headmaster's office. Harry had gotten to keep that because he was employed by the Minister of Magic as a planner. His first job was to build the new Ministry of Magic. No biggy right?

Harry walked over to his trunk at the bottom of the bed. Ginny's was next to his own. They had been too tired the previous night to unpack them. They would do it eventually. Harry pulled out a pair of black pants and a Hogwarts polo. He found his Gryffindor tie and pulled that out as well. He got dressed and put on his shoes and then went through his trunk to find his Head Boy badge and the Quidditch Captain badge. He didn't really want to wear them but McGonagall told him that he had to wear them everyday. She had seen him at the feast the night before and had yelled at him for five minutes about living up to expectations and showing honor about wearing those badges. Harry pulled out his black robe and wand holder and was finally finished getting dressed. He glanced at his clock. It was seven-forty. He and Hermione had to be downstairs in five minutes. Hermione burst into the room and glared at Harry.

"We're going to be late," Hermione said. Ginny woke with a start and glared at Hermione. Harry shook his head and turned to Ginny.

"It's okay," Harry said. "I was gonna wake you up now anyways."

"I think it was going to be in a different way though," Ginny said climbing out of the bed. All she was wearing was an old t-shirt of Harry's. Hermione shook her head and then turned her attention back to Harry. Ginny began getting dressed but they were both ignoring that.

"I'm ready," Harry said. They left the room and walked into the living room. George was passed out on the couch and Neville, Seamus, and Dean were spread out on the floor. They were supposed to be sharing a dorm but Professor McGonagall had told them that a spell had gone wrong at the last minute and the furniture had been badly transfigured. Unfortunately their room was not going to be ready for a week. Harry had offered his living room to them and they had gladly accepted. Professor McGonagall was arranging for a few cots to be brought up for tonight. It had been too late yesterday. She had given them several blankets to spread out on though. Harry walked over to them and woke them up. He informed them about the time and when they had to be downstairs. They all scrambled up and started getting dressed. Harry glanced at his watch and saw they had two minutes to be on time in the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione took off running to the Great Hall. They got there right on time. They walked into the Great Hall panting. Professor McGonagall looked up from her chair and frowned.

"Sorry Professor," Harry panted out. "We had to wake everyone up so they'd be on time to get their schedules.

"Well you two aren't very sensible. You should have just let them sleep. You could've given them their schedules later since you'll obviously see them," Professor McGonagall said.

"But I thought you said that everyone had to be down here at eight to get their schedules," Hermione said put out by the fact that she hadn't thought of this.

"I did but that is for people who don't have anyone that can give them their schedules. The only people who can have anyone else's schedules are you two and any other professors," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione began talking again but Harry interrupted. "Enough Hermione," he said. "What's done is done. We should see to the present right now. Where are the schedules Professor?"

"They're right here," McGonagall said. She waved her wand and four huge stacks of papers appeared in front of her. Harry assumed there was one for each house.

"I'm not sure if we should hand them out at each table or what to do," she said.

"I have an idea," Harry said. Harry looked around. There was no one in the Great Hall. They would probably start coming in five minutes or so. Harry took off running and pulled out his wand. He stopped in front of the Great Hall doors. They were open. He swished his wand and a table appeared in midair. He moved it over and set it on the ground. It was right next to the main doors. It was clearly visible to everyone who walked in. He swished his wand again and a sign appeared that said SCHEDULE PICK-UP. He created a string and attached it to the rafters so the sign draped down above the table. He turned back to the front where Professor McGonagall was standing with Hermione. He swished and flicked his wand and the schedules rose off the table and flew through the air towards Harry. He sat them down lightly on the table in their same piles. He then pulled two chairs from the nearest House Table. He looked back at Professor McGonagall who nodded her head. Hermione walked towards Harry and then sat down in one of the chairs.

Harry sat down next to her. "I'll do Slytherin and Gryffindor and you do Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Hermione nodded her head. She pulled out her wand and added the finishing touches. She attached four more signs to the SCHEDULE PICK-UP one. They had the name of each house on them. She put them directly above the piles they corresponded with. That way four lines would form. The first group of people who came in were all Hufflepuffs. They were closest to the Great Hall being in the basement. Next came a group of Slytherins followed by Ravenclaws. Gryffindors came last since they were the highest and farthest away. The Weasleys and Neville, Seamus, and Dean were among the first Gryffindors. Luna was with Neville. They were a definite couple now.

Harry handed out the groups schedules. They all had the same classes luckily enough. It seemed that Professor McGonagall had wanted them to be in the same classes. They all had the exact same times and dates. Harry found his near the top so he looked at it while there were no students. He liked his schedule. His schedule read:

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

10:00 AM

D.A.D.A

Free

Charms

Potions

Free

12:00 PM

Free

Herbology

Charms

History of Magic

Free

2:00 PM

Transfiguration

History of Magic

Free

D.A.D.A

Free

4:00 PM

Herbology

Potions

Transfiguration

Free

Free

He was very happy about his Fridays. That had to be a record to not have any classes on Fridays. Harry took out Hermione's schedule and saw that she was also free on Fridays. Harry looked over at his friends and saw that they were all talking about the same thing. They were all very excited to have Fridays off.

Harry thought of all the things he would be able to his free day. He and Ginny could go to Hogsmeade for the day, they could have a picnic on the grounds, they could have Quidditch practice, and they could even spend the day in bed. The options were endless. Of course Harry knew that many of those hours would be taken up with homework but they would at least be able to talk unlike in classes.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when a few more students showed up. They were seventh year Slytherins.

"What a surprise!" one of them said. "With McGonagall as head Gryffindors will get anything they want like the Head positions."

"They didn't get them because they're Gryffindors," a boy behind them said. "They got them because they're the best in their year and they actually show promise." Malfoy came into view.

"You're sticking up for Potter?" the first boy said.

"Yeah, I am," Malfoy said.

"You've changed for the worst," he said.

"Actually he hasn't," Harry said. "All you Slytherins could learn something from him. He's actually realizing what an ass he's been and how he's better than all of you rotten people who agreed with Voldemort."

The boy pulled out his wand and tried to hex Harry. Harry deflected it easily.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to hurt Harry," Hermione said standing up. "Oh, and that's ten points from Slytherin for using magic against another student. You're lucky I don't tell Professor McGonagall what you did."

"You didn't have to Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said walking up. "I saw it all with my own two eyes. You," she said turning to the boy in trouble, "have detention tonight. You can come down here at seven this evening. There will be someone waiting here for you. Go eat your breakfast." The boy stalked off angrily.

"I want to here about anything like this," Professor McGonagall said. "Points are fine if it's small but for that type of thing you must give both. You have permission to give detentions but then you have to set up who it will be with. The person who gives out the detention is in charge of that. Hagrid usually has something for them to do."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said handing Malfoy his schedule. Harry saw that Malfoy was off on Fridays as well.

"We'll be in touch about the Fridays since we're off," Harry said. Malfoy nodded his head and then went to take his seat. None of the Slytherins spoke to him. They all seemed to know that his mother had lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead.

"Professor, is it all right to let Malfoy eat at the Gryffindor table?" Harry asked.

"Why on Earth would you want him to?" she asked.

"He's changed," Harry said.

"I don't see how but yes he can," she said. "Students are allowed to sit anywhere in here, just not for dormitories."

Harry stood up and walked over to Malfoy. Hermione saw Harry whispering in his ear and Malfoy's face lit up. He stood up and followed Harry over to the Gryffindor table. Harry explained the situation to the Weasleys and the rest of his friends. George scooted over and let Malfoy sit down next to him. George piled a few sausages on to Malfoy's plate and then put them back down. Harry picked up two plates and made them up. He filled two goblets with pumpkin juice and took them over to Hermione.

"I figured we should eat," Harry said. There were still about fifty more schedules that people had to pick-up. Harry decided they would wait another twenty minutes and then they would hand the leftover schedules to McGonagall and she could find out where they were. Within the next ten minutes, the rest of the schedules had been picked up.

It was nine o'clock by the time Harry and Hermione got to go sit with their friends. They sat there for another half hour and then headed back to the dormitories to get their bags and books. They grabbed only their Defense against the Dark Arts books because they had a break afterwards. They left their dorms at ten to ten to go to class. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all headed towards their class. They met up with Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Luna on their way and also Malfoy. They even caught up with Ernie and Hannah who were currently dating. They all had the exact same schedule. It seemed like Professor McGonagall had wanted all of them to be together. Harry wondered why she had put Malfoy in the class as the only Slytherin when she thought he was still horrible. Malfoy brought this up himself.

"I think she had faith in you," Harry said. "In a way, I think everyone had hopes for you."

"I hope I meet your expectations," Malfoy said in a sarcastic tone.

They walked into the classroom and found seats. Since they were all friends it didn't really matter where they sat. Harry sat with Ginny on one side and Ron on the other. Hermione was next to Ron. George sat in front of Ginny and next to Neville. Seamus sat next to Neville with Dean on his other side.

"I wonder who our teacher is," Ginny said in Harry's ear.

"I don't know," Harry said. "There was an empty seat at the Head Table last night. I wonder if they weren't there yet."

"Possibly," Ginny said. She was just about to start guessing when the door of the office opened and a man stepped out. It was none other than….

"Viktor Krum!" Ron said. Everyone turned to look at the speaker and Ron sunk down in his chair. Yes, it was Viktor Krum that was standing in front of the class.

"Yes, I am Viktor Krum," Krum said. "I will be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year." He walked down the steps from the office. "Okay, so I'm not really big on you calling me Professor so you can all just call me Krum."

Harry could tell that he had been working on his English. He was much easier to understand than he had been four years ago. They spent the class discussing what they would be learning that year and talking about what they had already learned. When the bell rang they all filed out the door. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were called to stay behind. Ginny gave Harry a kiss and then headed out the door to find George.

"It's nice to see you all again," Krum said. Ron made a point to have his arm around Hermione. Krum noticed but never commented. "It's been a long time since we've last seen each other. I hope there are no hard feelings leftover." Krum made a point to look at Ron when he said this. Ron let go of Hermione and stuck out his hand. Krum shook it.

"There are no hard feelings," Ron said.

"I'm glad," Krum said. "How's Fleur?"

"She's good," Ron said. "She's pregnant actually."

"Oh that's nice," Krum said. "When is she due?"

"In like two months," Ron said.

"Tell her I say congratulations," Krum said.

"You can tell her yourself at my wedding," Harry said. "She'll have already had the baby but still."

"You're getting married?" Krum asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"To anyone I know?" Krum asked.

"Yeah it's Ron's sister Ginny who you just saw me kissing," Harry said.

"Good choice," Krum said.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"It was nice to see you all again," Krum said. "I'll see you again Thursday. Don't forget your books and notes."

"Thanks Krum," Harry said. "You're doing great."

"Thanks Harry, Ron, Hermione," he said. They left the classroom and headed towards their dormitories.

"I wonder why he stopped playing Quidditch," Ron said.

"I knew I forgot something," Harry said. "I meant to ask him that. I'm gonna go back and ask. Tell Ginny I'll meet her in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes for lunch." They nodded their heads and continued on their way to the dormitories. Harry walked back to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Krum was standing in the classroom looking through a book.

Harry cleared his throat and alerted Krum to his presence. Krum looked up and smiled. He put the book down and walked over to Harry.

"I knew you'd be back," Krum said. "Come on up to my office. We'll have some tea." Harry followed Krum up to the office that he had visited every year except for his first and sixth years. This year it was decorated entirely in Quidditch. There was a Firebolt hanging on the wall that Harry recognized as the one that Krum had played on in the World Cup. Krum walked around and sat behind the desk. He gestured to the share across from him so Harry sat down.

"So what can I do for you Harry?" Krum asked.

"You can tell me why you stopped playing Quidditch. I thought you loved that game?" Harry said.

"I do," Krum said. "I've been on a broom for most of my life. I don't even remember learning how to ride a broom, that's how long I've ridden one. The day I met you, I realized that I wasn't the Quidditch player I thought I was. I saw you flying during the first task and I saw that you were better than me. I had been on a broom my entire life and you had only been on one for a few years. That day I realized that I was only good because someone had taught me. You hopped on and zoomed around like it was easy. When I was your age I remember falling off my broom trying to make the catches you made. It was then that I realized that I wasn't a Quidditch player. I wasn't making a difference. People admired me because I could play Quidditch. You could play Quidditch but that's not the reason people admire you. You're a brave guy Harry. You've done so much in your life already and you're only eighteen. I am twenty-one and I feel like I've done nothing with my life. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I wanted to make a difference in someone's life. I wanna be admired for a reason other than my flying ability."

"That's a good reason," Harry said. "You still like Quidditch though right?"

"I love it," Krum said. "I can guarantee that's never going to change."

"I have an idea how you could be involved in Quidditch and teach something at the same time," Harry said.

"And what's that?" Krum asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's allowed," Harry said. "I'll find out and get back to you by Thursday."

"That's fine," Krum said. "Well, I don't want to rush you but I have a class in fifteen minutes that I have to prepare for."

"I have a lunch date with my fiancé," Harry said.

"See ya later Harry," Krum said.

"See ya Viktor," Harry said. "You don't mind if I call you Viktor now that you're my teacher do you?"

"Not at all Harry," Krum said. Harry stood up and left the office. He walked out of the classroom and headed down the staircase to the Great Hall. He stood in the Entrance Hall and waited for Ginny to arrive. She snuck up on him from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, you hungry?" Harry asked.

"Of course but maybe we should eat first," Ginny said.

"Oh, very funny. I know you're hungry for me Ginny," Harry said. "Come on, let's go eat." They walked hand in hand into the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and piled food onto their plates. They ate silently, sitting across from each other. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed it.

"So are you getting excited?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Ginny said. "Do you realize that our wedding is less than four months away?"

"It seems like we only just started dating," Harry said.

"You know what they say though. Time flies when you're having fun," Ginny said.

"More like time flies when you're in love," Harry said. The two laughed and then kissed.

Little did they know, Professor McGonagall was watching them from her seat while she ate her lunch. Professor McGonagall stood up and walked over to the couple.

"Hello you two," McGonagall said sitting down. "I was hoping to talk to you two alone. Would you mind stopping up to my office when you get a free minute?"

"Sure," Harry said. "We could go right now if it works for you."

"Perfect," Professor McGonagall said. She stood up and led the two out of the Great Hall and up the winding staircases. They walked for five minutes until they reached the stone gargoyle that led to the Headmaster's office. They followed her up the winding stone staircase and walked straight into the main office. She walked around her desk and sat down. She indicated for Harry and Ginny to do the same opposite her.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about your wedding," Professor McGonagall said.

**So I'll pick it up here next chapter. Review please!**


	19. A New Location

**Thank you all! I have reached my 100****th**** review. I decided to make this chapter my longest chapter yet to thank you. Keep the reviews coming and I'll do the same thing for 200 or if you would like 150.**

Chapter Nineteen

"The wedding plans are going great," Harry said. "We set the time and date and whose in the wedding. We are gonna send out the invitations next week."

"Where is the wedding going to be?" McGonagall asked.

"We're planning on having the wedding ceremony at the Burrow and the reception at our house," Harry said.

"And when is it going to be?" McGonagall asked.

"December 12th," Ginny said. She grabbed Harry's hand in her own and looked at his eyes.

"So that's about a week after we get off for Christmas Break, right?" McGonagall asked.

"That's right," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a calendar and started pointing and nodding her head.

"Is that date not suitable for you Professor?" Harry asked.

"No it's more than suitable," McGonagall answered. "Won't it be a lot of work for your parents Ginny, and you two to be having it at your house?"

"Well, yeah, but we don't want Molly to have both, and there isn't really another place to have it," Harry said.

"I wouldn't say that," Professor McGonagall said. "There is one place that you could have it that no one else has used. You two would be the first couple to get married there."

"Really where?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I figured it would be obvious," Professor McGonagall said. "I want you two to be the first couple to marry at Hogwarts."

Harry and Ginny both gaped at Professor McGonagall. Harry finally found his voice and spoke.

"You would let us get married at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Of course," McGonagall said. "More than that, I want you to get married here. You are the only people I would even consider allowing to get married here."

The two looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Tell you what, why don't you two sleep on it and then get back to me tomorrow," Professor McGonagall said. "In the mean time, you two have a class in fifteen minutes."

Harry and Ginny nodded their heads and then jumped up to get their bags and head to class. They ran out of the office and down the hall towards Gryffindor Tower. They quickly ran up to their apartment, as they liked to call it, and then back down. Ron and Hermione were sitting with George in the common room waiting for them.

"What's our next class?" Ginny asked.

"Transfiguration," Harry said trying to catch his breath. "We should go. That's on the second floor. McGonagall's still teaching that right?"

"According to our schedule she is," Hermione said. They walked out of the portrait hole and down the hall to the stairs. They followed them all the way down to the second floor. They met up with Professor McGonagall walking towards her classroom.

"You five better hurry along," Professor McGonagall said. "I hear that the teacher gives out detentions to those that come in after her." The five hurried off to the classroom so they could be there before Professor McGonagall. They found seats in the back. There was one table that sat five people and it was still open. They took it so they wouldn't have to split up. Harry sat down between Ginny and George. Professor McGonagall walked in seconds after they had sat down.

"Welcome to your first day of transfiguration as seventh years. I will tell you now, that this class is very difficult, especially as it is your N.E.W.T. year. I expect each and every one of you to study hard and know your material for the final examination. There will obviously be both a written exam and a practical exam for this class. Today we will start out reviewing. Today we will be practicing vanishing snails. These are harder than what we used last year. You will be required to do this as a non-verbal spell for the exam and by this Friday. I will be giving a practical quiz on this. I expect all of you to be able to do it equally well," Professor McGonagall said. She pulled out her wand and distributed snails to the students.

They spent the rest of the class practicing vanishing. Harry noticed that he was having a very easy time with it. On his first try, he had managed to vanish the snake into thin air. He looked to Ginny who was having a harder time with it. Hers had simply faded in color. He looked to Ron and saw that his still had a body but no shell. Hermione had succeeded and her desk was empty just like Harry's. George's desk was also blank, but that was because he had tossed it onto Seamus' desk while his eyes were closed. Seamus had actually succeeded in vanishing his but didn't think he had because he had cast the spell with his eyes closed in concentration. Harry looked to George who just winked. Harry and Hermione were given new snails which they both vanished easily under the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall. They received a rare smile. She walked back up to her desk and addressed the class.

"We only have about five minutes left of class. I would like a foot about where things go when they are vanished. That will be due next Monday. Also, those of you who did not manage to vanish their snail will be required to practice and be better my Wednesday. You are dismissed," Professor McGonagall said. There was a scraping of chairs and everyone filed out of the classroom.

Once in the hall Ron let out a groan.

"A foot on vanishing!" Ron said. "It's our first day!"

"It's the first day of our N.E.W.T. year Ron," Hermione said.

"It's not that big of a deal," Harry said. "There's a whole chapter about vanishing in our book."

"It's easy for you to say it's easy," Ron said. "You actually vanished yours."

"I'll help you if you want," Harry said. Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so where do we go next?" George asked.

"Herbology," Hermione said. "We have twenty minutes left until it starts."

"Excellent," George said. "We won't even have to run. We'll take a shortcut to the seventh floor and grab our books."

They all headed to the secret passage located behind a gargoyle. They climbed up the stairs and ended up out side McGonagall's office.

"We're on the opposite side of the school as Gryffindor Tower," Hermione said.

"It's fine," Harry said. "We'll take my shortcut." Harry led them to his own lion statue that asked him the password. He whispered 'Fred' so no one would hear it and get upset by it. He led them up to his office and through the Gryffindor Lion tunnel that led directly to Harry and Ginny's 'apartment'. They came out a few minutes later in the middle of the living room. Neville, Seamus, and Dean were there getting their books. The five who had just come in got their books and left with the other three. They made it to Herbology right on time. They were immediately set to work with more review. This time they were potting mandrake's root. It wasn't very hard. Neville was the first one done repotting the plant and had already gotten two seedpods out of it before Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny had replanted theirs. At the end of class, they were given more homework.

"I want a foot on the properties and uses of mandrake root by next Monday. It must also include where mandrake root can be found," Professor Sprout said.

They left the greenhouses at five-thirty. That was the one bad thing about being seventh years. They may have had the most free periods and the latest classes but it came at a price. Every day except for two, they wouldn't be done with classes until five-thirty. They all hurried back into the school to shower and get out of their dirty clothes from Herbology. Since there were so many people staying in the rooms, they had to split between rooms for people taking showers.

Ron, Hermione, and George took their showers in Ron and Hermione's dorm while Neville took his in Harry and Ginny's. Seamus and Dean decided to go steal the showers in the first and second year rooms. The showers were completed by six-thirty. Dinner wasn't until seven so they decided to work on homework until then. Harry pulled out his Transfiguration book and a piece of parchment. His ink bottle and quill were at the ready sitting on his desk. There was another desk in their bedroom that Ginny set up as her own. There were two more out in the living room area. Neville and George took those. Ron and Hermione were downstairs at their own desks. Dean and Seamus were both set up at the kitchen table.

"You two better not spill any ink on that table," Harry said to them as he walked into his room. They nodded their heads and began writing. Harry sat down and opened his book. He put his quill to the paper and started writing. Everyone was so engrossed in their writing that seven o'clock came and went. It was only when Harry had finished his paper that he looked at his watch. It was after eight o'clock. He jumped up and looked around. Ginny was still writing furiously at her desk in the opposite corner. He looked out into the living room and met a funny sight. Neville was asleep on his desk with ink smeared on his forehead. George was making his quill dance with only a heading on his paper. Dean and Seamus were still busily writing.

"That could be a good joke shop item," Harry said to George. "Dancing Quills for the Student's Amusement." As he said that Neville jumped out of his chair. Dean and Seamus looked up and laughed at Neville's ink-smeared face.

"That's not a bad idea Harry," George said. He scribbled it down on a piece of paper.

"Have you guys seen the time?" Harry asked.

They all looked at watches and clocks and let out gasps.

"We've missed dinner," Neville said.

"We've missed dinner downstairs, but you forget that I have resources," Harry said. He walked over to his dining room table and picked up one of the menus that Professor McGonagall had provided him with. He passed them out to everyone and the all let out smiles.

"Go ahead and order," Harry said. "I have drinks up here so don't worry about that. I'll go get Ginny and Ron and Hermione."

"I can get Ron and Hermione," Neville said. Harry nodded his head and Neville stood up and walked over to the staircase that had been put in to connect Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry walked into his bedroom and informed Ginny of the time and what the dinner situation was. She followed him out to the dining room where everyone was already eating.

Harry and Ginny sat down and ordered their own meals. They appeared on the plates instantly. Harry levitated over a bottle of mulled mead and glasses. He poured them out and served them. They all enjoyed their dinners greatly. They discussed their first day over dinner.

"So how far did you guys get in the paper?" Ron asked.

"I have to right the conclusion," Hermione said very proud of herself.

"I've about seven inches done," Seamus said.

"Same," Dean said.

"I got the heading and my name," George said.

"Same here," Neville said. "I fell asleep."

"I have ten inches done," Ginny said.

"I finished," Harry said. Everyone gaped at his speed at writing the paper without anyone's help. Hermione seemed a bit angry that she hadn't been the first one to finish. "I wanted to get it done so I didn't have to worry about it."

"I wanna finish too," Ginny said. Hermione nodded her head along with Dean and Seamus.

"I wanna start mine," Neville said.

"I don't, but I guess I'll have to," George said. "You never told us how far you got Ron."

"I'm halfway done," Ron said. When dinner was over, their plates disappeared to the kitchens to be cleaned. No one was hungry enough for desert so instead, they went back to their papers. Harry turned on lights so they were not working in the dark. Ron and Hermione went back down to their dorm to finish their papers while everyone else spread out upstairs. Harry and Ginny went back into their bedroom. Ginny sat down to finish her Transfiguration paper while Harry moved onto the Herbology paper. He could tell that this paper was going to take him longer because he wasn't very god at Herbology.

By the time Ginny had finished her Transfiguration essay, Harry was already two inches into his Herbology one. Ginny shoved the paper into a folder and then stood up. She walked over to Harry and sat down on his lap. Harry kissed her sweetly and noticed that she had a puzzling expression on her face.

"What's on your mind?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said.

"Ginny, I've known you for over eight years. I may not be good with people but I know you, and I can tell that something's wrong," Harry said. "You might as well tell me."

Ginny sighed and laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "It's just, that I've been thinking about what Professor McGonagall said, and I want to do it. Please don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" Harry asked. "I want to too."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "I thought you would've still wanted to have the reception at your house."

"I have always viewed Hogwarts as my first home," Harry said. "It's the one place where I felt I belonged. It was the first place that I ever felt welcome. There's nothing more that I would want in the world than to marry you at this school."

Ginny squealed with delight and planted another kiss on Harry's lips.

"Can we go tell her?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I wanna get this paper done," Harry said. "I wanna have my homework done so I can plan for Quidditch try-outs. Why don't you tell her and then we can talk about the juicy details later with her."

Ginny nodded her head and kissed Harry again before heading to the shortcut that led to Harry's office and McGonagall's. Harry turned back to his paper and started working again. In twenty minutes, Ginny was back from McGonagall's office. She didn't come back into the bedroom though. Instead she stayed in the living room and filled everyone in on the newest wedding details. She also wrote a letter to Molly so she could change the invitations and send them. She sent the letter off with Lily, her owl. Harry looked over to his own owl's empty cage. He had named the owl Fred. The last time Harry had seen him was when he let him out before coming to Hogwarts. He wasn't worried about him though. Fred was probably out hunting.

By ten-thirty, Harry had completed the Herbology paper. It had taken him much longer to write than he had expected. He walked out into the living room and found everyone asleep. George was on the couch, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were on cots. Ginny was not there. Harry figured she was probably down with Ron and Hermione. He climbed down the stairs and found Hermione and Ginny asleep on the bed and Ron asleep in a chair with his quill in hand.

Harry walked over to Ron and poked him until he was awake. He pointed to the girls and whispered for him to go to bed. Ron stood up and put his quill down on top of his paper. He hadn't quite finished the transfiguration essay. Ron walked over to the bed and undressed. Then he set the alarm clock for the morning and waited for Harry to wake Ginny. Harry however did not. Instead, he walked over to her and picked her up. She stirred slightly but then cuddled into him. He carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Harry went around to his own side of the bed and undressed. He climbed into bed and set the alarm clock for ten-thirty. Their first class wasn't until twelve but Harry wanted to have time to eat breakfast.

He turned off the light and then drifted off to sleep at eleven o'clock. He woke up at ten o'clock and got up. He shut the alarm off so it wouldn't disturb anyone. He pulled on the usual Hogwarts uniform. He left the robe off and the tie draped around his neck. He would tie it later. He walked out of the bedroom and found that he was not the only one awake. George was awake and writing furiously on his paper. It seemed to Harry as though George had decided to write the transfiguration paper. George looked up when he heard Harry.

"Good morning," George said yawning.

"Good morning," Harry said. "You seem like you need something to wake you up."

"I do," George said. "I'm hungry but I really don't wanna move yet." George was still bundled in his blankets.

"No problem," Harry said picking up one of the menus. Harry opened it up and got a few orders of everything. He figured that would be enough for everyone. It appeared seconds later on the table. George grinned and then decided to get up. He was wearing a pair of red boxers and a white undershirt. Harry looked around and noticed that the rest of the boys were similarly dressed. George made himself up a plate and then sat back down on his couch. There had been a cot left for him the night before but he had found the couch more comfortable. Neville, Seamus, and Dean soon woke up smelling the food. They made up plates and then set them down while they got dressed. Harry made his own plate and began eating on the couch next to George.

Harry heard a door open and looked at his bedroom door. It however had not opened. He heard arguing voices and turned to the staircase to see Ron and Hermione coming up from their room.

"I smell food," Ron said. Harry pointed to the kitchen table and Ron made a bee-line for it. Ron piled his plate with a few of everything. His plate was overflowing. He sat down at the table so he was the closest to the food. Hermione scowled and then noticed that Ginny was not there. Hermione walked over to Harry and Ginny's bedroom door and opened it. She walked in and closed the door. Harry heard the mattress creek and knew that Ginny was awake. When Harry finished his breakfast he set it down on the kitchen table. As soon as he did so, it disappeared. Harry glanced at a clock and saw that it was eleven-fifteen. Harry pointed this out to Ron and George, both of whom were not dressed. Ron ran down the stairs still holding his plate. George began getting dressed. Harry walked over to the bedroom to get his school bag. Ginny was getting dressed when he walked in. Harry could tell they had been talking about the wedding by the way Ginny was looking at him.

Harry walked over to Ginny and gave her a morning kiss. Then he walked over to his desk while Ginny finished getting dressed. He picked up his empty school bag and went over to his trunk. He put his Potions book inside. He walked back over to the desk and grabbed his Herbology book. He shoved in a few sheets of parchment and a quill. He put a bottle of ink in an outside pocket where it was more protected. He picked up the bag and swung it over his shoulder. He grabbed his robe from the top of his trunk and then took Ginny's extended hand. Together they walked out into the living room. Everyone except for George was out in the living room. George was in the middle of getting dressed. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and made her way into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"What time is it Harry?" George asked.

"Eleven o'clock," Harry said. "We should leave in half an hour."

"Okay, then I might work on my transfiguration essay for another little while," George said sitting down on the couch and pulling out his paper. He had written another paragraph since the last time Harry had seen it.

"What class do we have first?" Ginny asked.

"Herbology then History of Magic," Harry said tying his tie. "We have potions last."

Ginny walked back into the bedroom to gather up her books. She came out with a bag similar to Harry's. She handed the heavy bag off to Harry who sat it down next to his own.

"I think I'll turn in my essay today so I don't lose it," Harry said.

"We don't have transfiguration today," Hermione said.

"I meant the Herbology one," Harry said.

"You finished that one?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, at like ten-thirty last night," Harry said. "Didn't anyone else finish?"

"I haven't even finished the transfiguration one yet," Ron said. George nodded his head in agreement.

Everyone else had started their Herbology paper or at least finished the transfiguration one. At eleven-fifteen Hermione and Ron went downstairs to get their bags while everyone else readied themselves for classes. By eleven-thirty the groups of friends had left Gryffindor Tower. They headed down towards the Entrance Hall and out onto the grounds where the greenhouses were located. They arrived fifteen minutes before the class started. Harry pulled out his paper and walked over to Professor Sprout.

"Can I turn this in early Professor?" Harry asked,

"You finished in one night?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Don't you want to check it over?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I did," Harry said.

"Well, then I'll take it," Professor Sprout said. Harry was about to walk away but Professor Sprout spoke again. "It's good to see you concentrating on school. You're going to be very successful this year. Congratulations on your engagement by the way."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"I would assume that Ginny Weasley is the lucky girl?" Professor Sprout asked.

"The very lucky girl," Ginny said walking up behind Harry and putting her arms around his waist.

Harry laughed and then walked away with his arm wrapped around Ginny. They made their way over to where their empty desks were. Ron and Hermione were there waiting for them. The other four boys were at another table. They continued their class with a mandrake root discussion. The class passed by quickly and they were assigned another essay. This one was on the process of caring for mandrake roots from when they are planted to when they are used in potions.

They left and headed towards History of Magic. They still had twenty minutes to spare but they had nothing else to do. George pulled out his wand and banished all their Herbology books to their respective owners' beds. During the twenty minute break, Harry and Ginny decided to tell everyone about the new location of their wedding. The news was met with cries of delight and exasperation. They calmed down and stopped talking once Professor Binns drifted through the chalk board.

The class was as boring as usual. For the first time since his first year, Harry actually took notes. He figured he would have to lend them to Ginny who spent the class gazing out the window and trying to steal a kiss out of Harry. At three-thirty, the bell rang and the classroom emptied. They had been assigned an essay about the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Magic. They had to explain why it was made and what it included. It also had to include all additional information.

"We're closer to the Tower than Potions," George said. "Should we drop our stuff off and then head to class?"

"Yeah sure," Ron said.

"I told Luna I'd meet her in the Great Hall for a quick lunch," Neville said. "Could you drop off my book?"

"Sure," Harry said taking it from him. Seamus and Dean decided to eat too so they handed off their books. The five others headed up to the common room. They dropped their books off at their dormitories and then left quickly to head to potions. While the books were being put away, the group had separated. George had dropped off his books and then gone downstairs to ask Ron and Hermione something. He hadn't elaborated. When Harry and Ginny had gone downstairs to leave, they found the dormitory empty. It seemed as though Ron, Hermione, and George had left without them. Ginny looked to Harry who just shrugged his shoulders. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and together they left the Gryffindor Tower. They walked down the staircases and into the dungeon. When they walked into the classroom, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were not there. Harry and Ginny sat down in an area where there were seats around them. The rest of their friends came in moments before the class began.

"Where were you guys?" Harry asked.

"We decided to get a snack," Ron said. "Sorry we didn't tell you but we knew we'd be late if we waited."

"Oh, alright," Ginny said.

Professor Slughorn walked in from his office a moment later.

"Good afternoon," Professor Slughorn said. "Welcome to your seventh and final year of potions. This year will be lots of review and lots of new. This will be the year of potions that you will use during a crisis. For those of you that wish to pursue careers in the Ministry, this will be the year you need the most. Today we will be reviewing the Polyjuice Potion. This potion will be helpful when you need to disguise yourself, however, you can only act like a different person, but you can not make up a new person. Take out your books and open them to page 12. Follow the directions for day 1. We will be continuing this potion over the course of a month. Come see me when you are done."

For the next few minutes there was no talk. Everyone was busy setting up cauldrons, finding ingredients, and starting their potions. Harry turned to the first page of the potion and went through the steps for the first day. It took a surprisingly short amount of time for him to get it done. He glanced around and saw that everyone else's potions were either spewing smoke or changing to odd colors. Hermione's was the only one that looked like his one. He felt pleased with himself for meeting Hermione's skills in potions without the Prince's help.

Harry stood up and walked over to where Professor Slughorn was standing.

"I'm done Professor," Harry said.

"Excellent job Harry," Professor Slughorn said walking over to Harry's potion and inspecting it. "Well, I didn't think anyone would be able to get it done this quickly. This was the only lesson I had planned today. I suppose you may as well start your homework. We're writing an essay about the process of making a Polyjuice potion."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Oh and there is one more thing Harry," Professor Slughorn said. "Everyone has to bring in a sample of their hair for next week. We'll be trading hair so once everyone's is done, we'll all turn into different people."

"We're going to be drinking them?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course," Professor Slughorn said.

"But they taste... I mean, I've heard they taste awful," Harry said. Professor Slughorn seemed to catch onto Harry's tasting of it before.

"There are some potions that taste exceptionally bad, but most people taste relatively good," Professor Slughorn said. Professor Slughorn then walked away.

Harry walked back to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment to add the homework from this class to his assignment sheet. Harry wrote it down under the Herbology and History of Magic papers. Harry pulled out a blank sheet and began writing his potions paper. He glanced at his watch to see how much time he had to write. There was still at least forty-five minutes left in the class. That would get him mostly finished. Ginny finished within the next few minutes and began working on her own homework. By the time the bell tang, Harry had only the conclusion to write. He would have to squeeze it in because he was already at the end of the foot required. He sat there for two minutes after the bell rang in order to write his conclusion.

Ginny waited with him but, the rest of the group had gone off to eat dinner. Professor Slughorn was still there so Harry handed in his essay.

"Oh, this is magnificent Harry," Professor Slughorn said from the length of it. "You wrote this in forty-five minutes?"

"Yes sir," Harry said. "It's all in the book really."

"I suppose, but not even Ms. Granger finished and she always seemed to have a knack for writing. You always seemed to do better with the practical part."

"What can I say? I guess it comes easier when I don't have so many things to worry about," Harry said.

"Well, it's nice to see you have potential," Professor Slughorn said. "Did anyone ever tell you you'd make a wonderful auror?"

"I've heard that before," Harry said. "I just don't know if I want to do that."

"Well, I would understand why," Professor Slughorn. "Well, I must go. I'll see you both Thursday." Professor Slughorn turned and walked into his office. Harry placed his hand on the small of Ginny's back and they left the classroom together.

Once they reached the Entrance Hall they stopped.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

"A little," Ginny said. "But, if you don't mind, I'd like to eat in our dormitory. I've wanted to have dinner for just the two of us ever since we got here."

"Well, we could eat up there, but I don't know if we'll be alone. They'll probably be coming up from dinner in a while," Harry said.

"Well, why don't we go up and work on our homework for a little while then. Once they come back, we can send them to the library so we can eat in peace," Ginny said.

"It sounds like a plan," Harry said. He kissed her lightly and then they walked up the stairs towards their dormitory. They reached their dormitory ten minutes later. They went into their bedroom and turned on the lights. They each went to their respective desks and pulled out their books. Ginny pulled out her potions book because she was halfway done and wanted to finish before she started another one. Harry pulled out his History of Magic essay because he knew that would take him longer, especially since they did not have books for that class. He ended up writing his introduction and then getting stuck. His notes had been about several decrees, but there wasn't very much information about any of them. He eventually decided that he would need the library for it. He shoved it to the side of his desk and then took out the Herbology paper. He knew this one would be easier because he had a book.

He wrote the introduction and one body paragraph before George, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all came in. They were very loud and chatty so Harry gave up on his paper. He looked over to Ginny who looked annoyed by the amount of noise that was being made.

Harry walked out of the bedroom to try to quiet them down.

"Hey guys, could you move this party into another room?" Harry asked. "Ginny and I are doing homework and then we were looking forward to having a nice dinner in here."

"Oh, yeah sorry Harry," George said. "Professor McGonagall told us that our room is ready so we're gonna move into them. Looks like last night was our last night in here." George motioned to include Neville, Seamus, and Dean in this.

"Do you want help moving your stuff?" Harry asked.

"No thanks," George said. "We've got enough hands and wands to do the lot of it."

"Alright, well let me know if you do," Harry said.

"I will Harry," George said.

The group stood up, grabbed their belongings and left. George was the last one out.

"We'll come back to tidy up," George said motioning to the blankets and cots they had been sleeping on.

"I'll get it George, don't worry about it," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry," George said grinning as he left. Once the door had closed, there was finally silence. Harry walked back into the bedroom. Ginny was busily working on her homework. Harry glanced at his watch. Seven o'clock. It had gotten late.

"Ginny are you hungry?" Harry asked.

"Surprisingly, no," Ginny said. "I don't know why. You can eat if you want. We can save our romantic dinner for another night."

"I'm not hungry either," Harry said.

"Well, then we might as well keep working on homework," Ginny said.

"Well, if we do that, then I wanna go to the library. I have to look up information on the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Magic. Do you wanna come?" Harry asked.

"I would honey, but I'm all set up here and I'm still working on my potions essay. Maybe I'll come get notes after I'm done," Ginny said.

"If you don't want to come to the library then I could just loan you my notes for you to write your paper," Harry said.

"That sounds perfect," Ginny said. Harry gave her a kiss and then walked over to his desk to gather what he needed.

"Since when do you call me honey?" Harry asked.

"I never have. I was just trying it out," Ginny said. "Married couples sometimes call their spouses that. It seems too old for us."

"I agree," Harry said. He gave Ginny another kiss and then picked up his bag.

"You don't have to wear your robe and tie when we're not in classes you know," Ginny said before he left. Harry was more than happy to remove those articles of clothing.

"I really don't think the teachers even care what we wear when we are in class," Harry said.

"Would you just go so you can come back at a reasonable time?" Ginny said.

"What time do you want me back by?" Harry asked.

"As long as you come back I'll be happy," Ginny said. Harry laughed as he walked out the door. He headed down the staircase and across the common room. There were a few first or second years sitting around. When they saw Harry and his badge, they sat up straighter and pretended to be doing homework. Harry turned to them an addressed them.

"You know I don't bite," Harry said. "I don't even get mad. You don't have to do homework all the time. When I was your age I never did homework until the night before it was due. I'm not advising that though. That's not what I want to say though. What I want to say is, don't be scared of me because I'm older or because I'm Head Boy. You can talk to me. I'll even help you with homework if you want it." None of them said anything so he just turned back to the portrait hole.

"Thank you," one boy said. Harry turned to him.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For offering help," the boy said. "I hope I can hold you to that."

"You can," Harry said. "I'll be here anytime. My dorm's the highest one."

"Don't you share it with a girl?" a girl asked.

"Yes I do," Harry said. "She's my fiancé Ginny Weasley."

"You're getting married?" she asked.

"Yes I am. I'll be married when I come back from winter break," Harry said.

"Cool," one boy said.

"How romantic," a girl said.

"That's awesome," another boy said.

"Well, I've gotta go to the library, but let me know if you need any help," Harry said.

"That's a really good idea," the first boy that had spoken said.

"There's no one to go to if you need help. I heard there used to be a secret group that helped with spells."

"Yeah there was," Harry said. "I was the leader."

"You should start it again," the boy said.

"What's your name?" Harry asked. The boy looked strangely familiar to him.

"My name's Tim Creevey," he said. That was where Harry recognized him.

"Are Colin and Dennis your brothers?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Tim said.

"I'm really sorry about Colin," Harry said. "If you ever wanna talk, let me know."

"Thanks," Tim said. "Would you mind if I went to the library with you? I don't know where it is and I really do need to look something up. I won't bother you."

"Yeah come on," Harry said. He led the young boy out of the common room and towards the library. They arrived a few minutes later.

"You want a helpful tip about who to ask where things are?" Harry asked.

"That would be very much appreciated," Tim said.

"The ghosts are always helpful," Harry said. "There are only two exceptions to that. The Bloody Baron never helps and neither does Peeves the Poltergeist. The Bloody Baron is the ghost of Slytherin and he's the only one that has any control over Peeves."

"Thanks Harry," Tim said.

"Now, I have to get to work," Harry said. Tim nodded his head and went off into the library in search of a book. Harry did the same. He went over to the laws section and found a whole book strictly about the Decree for the Restriction on Underage Magic. He pulled it out and then found a table. Tim sat at a nearby one.

Harry busily took notes for an hour. Tim had already left to head to bed. He was only eleven and he had a class the next morning at eight o'clock. Harry had wished him good luck and then went back to taking notes. At eight-thirty, Harry had finished writing his paper. He checked out the book so Ginny could use it and then he packed up his things. He was back in Gryffindor Tower at nine o'clock. He made his way up the stairs to his dorm. He deposited his bag in the bedroom and put the book on Ginny's empty desk. He heard Ginny in the shower.

As quickly and quietly as possible, he stripped down and walked into the bathroom. He slipped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Ginny. Ginny gave a squeal of surprise and then turned to face Harry. She kissed him and allowed the water to soak them. They kissed and embraced all the while.

A half an hour later, they got out of the shower and dried off. Ginny blew dry her hair with a simple spell and Harry did the same, not that it was really necessary. Harry threw on a pair of boxers and Ginny put on her silk night gown. They then climbed into bed. Their first class was at ten and they wanted to have time to eat breakfast since they had not eaten dinner.

In bed, Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's thin waist.

"I had an idea for tomorrow," Harry said. "I was thinking, since we have a free period from 1:30 to 4:00 that maybe we could have a picnic by the lake."

"That sounds perfect," Ginny said. "We've been doing homework since we got here. Tonight was the first night I actually had some time to spend with you."

"Well, I would like more of that time," Harry said. "But, Quidditch is starting soon."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"Well, since I'm the Captain, it's my decision. I was thinking we should start practices really early so we get a head start," Harry said.

"Well, at least I'll still get to spend time with you during then," Ginny said.

"Says who?" Harry asked.

"Says you if you want to get married to anyone in your lifetime," Ginny said. Harry tickled Ginny and she started squirming.

"That's enough of that," Ginny said. "Get to bed Potter."

Harry stopped the tickling and eventually fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning, it was eight o'clock. He walked out into the kitchen where Ginny was pouring coffee. She saw him coming from the room and poured one for him. Harry took it gratefully along with a kiss.

"How was your sleep?" Ginny asked.

"Pleasant," Harry said. "How long have you been up?"

"About two minutes," Ginny said. "I guess you can't sleep without me."

"I guess not," Harry said.

"You want some breakfast?" Ginny asked.

"I would love some," Harry said sitting down at the kitchen table and ordering himself a plate of food. He ordered one for Ginny as well and the two plates instantly appeared. Ginny sat down next to Harry and began eating. Both plates were cleaned in minutes. Ginny ordered a few more sausages but Harry decided against it. While Ginny finished eating, Harry went into the bedroom and dressed quickly. He decided to tie his tie but he left the robe off. Harry glanced at his watch. It was eight-forty-five. Charms was on the fourth floor so they wouldn't have to leave until nine-thirty at the earliest.

Harry decided to work on his Herbology paper until they had to leave. He had written the introduction and the first body paragraph so he continued where he left off. It only took him half an hour to finish the paper. By that time, Ginny had come in and dressed, packed her bag for the day, and then was working on her History of Magic paper, using the book Harry had given her.

Harry did not disturb Ginny as he packed his Charms book, parchment, quills, and ink into his bag. At nine-thirty, however, he did alert her to the time. She rolled up the essay and stuffed it into her bag so she could work on it if time allowed.

They left their dorm and headed down to the fourth floor. Seventh years were walking in and taking seats. Harry and Ginny spotted George sitting in the back and went over to join him.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I figured they'd come with you two," George said.

"Well, they never came up to us," Harry said.

"They'll get here eventually," George said. "I love this class. There's so much noise and confusion, Professor Flitwick can't hear what you're saying."

"He can't see over anyone either," Ginny said. This got a laugh out of everyone. Ron and Hermione showed up seconds before the bell rang.

"Where have you two been?" Harry asked.

"Getting ready," Ron said. "We woke up a bit on the late side." Ron shook his head and had to suppress a laugh.

Professor Flitwick climbed up onto his pile of books and began addressing the class. After five minutes of lecturing about N.E.W.T. year, the class finally got to work. They were set to work reviewing any spells that they felt they should practice. They had no homework that night except for practicing spells that needed work.

At the end of the class, everyone was tired out. They were all glad to have lunch and a free period coming up. Harry and Ginny were ready for their picnic by the lake. They walked out of the Charms classroom and down the stairs with the rest of their class. Once they reached the Entrance Hall they split with everyone else. The group of students went into the Great Hall while Harry and Ginny headed out the front door. They walked around to that spot by the lake where, two years ago, Harry had broken up with Ginny in order to protect her. Harry conjured a blanket under the shade of a nearby tree and they sat down on it. Harry lay down on the blanket staring up at Ginny.

"Kreacher," Harry called.

The old house elf appeared a moment later holding a picnic basket. He set it down on the blanket and began unpacking it. Once everything was unpacked, he bowed to Harry and Ginny and disappeared. They ate their lunch silently, enjoying the time together without the worries of school. Once they were done, they lay down on the blanket, Ginny resting her head in the crook of Harry's arm. Harry put his free arm behind his head.

"So, I was thinking," Harry said. "Our wedding is before Christmas, and only a week after we get out for break. Do you think that maybe we should just stay here until the wedding? I was thinking that your parents and brothers could come and stay here the week before as well. It could be fun. Then we could head off on our honeymoon the day after the wedding."

"That sounds really good," Ginny said. "We should talk to Professor McGonagall and see if we can get some rooms set up for them. That's a great idea Harry. I wonder why I didn't think of that."

"You didn't think of it because I did," Harry said. Harry turned his head and kissed Ginny. They broke apart when they heard footsteps coming from the direction of the school. Professor McGonagall became visible as she walked closer to them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted a word about a few things," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry stood up and pulled Ginny to her feet. They stood facing Professor McGonagall.

"I was wondering what your plan was for the wedding. I was hoping that we could set up a time when you're both free so we can talk about the location, amount of people, and other necessary details. Do you know of a time when we can do that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, I was planning on having Quidditch tryouts this weekend on Friday and then starting practice on Saturday. We could do it Sunday if that suits," Harry said.

"That sounds lovely. That was the other thing I was hoping to talk to you about," Professor McGonagall said. "I had hoped one of my Quidditch captains would have the sense to start the season early. I suppose that's all for now." She turned and walked away back towards the school.

Harry turned to Ginny and gave her a smile and a squeeze.

"Are you getting excited?" Harry asked.

"Oh, honey, I've been excited since the day you asked me to marry you," Ginny said. "So did you put up notices for Quidditch try-outs?"

"No," Harry said. "I should probably do that. I need a beater and two chasers."

"Harry, George, Ron, and I still have to try out," Ginny said.

"But I know you'll make it," Harry said. Ginny gave him a stern look. "Fine, I'll say I'm looking for everything but a seeker. Are you happy now?"

"Yes," Ginny said smiling.

"We should probably head in," Harry said. "It's almost three o'clock and I want to make up the notices so people have more than a day's notice." Ginny nodded her head and then waved her wand to clean up their picnic. Everything disappeared within seconds. They walked back up to the school hand in hand. They reached their dormitory at exactly three o'clock. Harry went straight to his desk to make up a few notices. He decided to make enough for one to be put on the bulletin board in the common room and for one to be put in each of the dormitories. He would have to ask Ginny to put them up in the girls' dormitories.

Harry put up the ones that he could and handed Ginny the rest. By the time she got back from putting up the notices, it was three-thirty and time for them to go. They headed off towards the transfiguration classroom and arrived fifteen minutes before class began. Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the classroom observing the students file in.

Harry put his bag down next to Ginny and then pulled out his paper. He walked up to the front of the classroom and handed in his paper.

"Potter, this is not due until next week," Professor McGonagall said.

"I know, but I got it done so I figured I would turn it in," Harry said.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said. "Go on and take your seat. Oh, but before you go, I have a message from Hagrid. He wants you and Ginny to come for tea later tonight if possible. He said to send him an owl if you can't but otherwise he'll expect you at six o'clock."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said. He hurried back to his desk to inform Ginny about the plans. She agreed that it was fine so their plans were set for the night.

"Attention class," Professor McGonagall said. "Today we will be conjuring, the opposite of what we did during our last class. As long as everyone remembers the spell, you may begin. We will have no homework tonight except for practicing the spell. You may only conjure something you have already vanished. We will begin by conjuring anything we vanished last week."

The class passed by quickly and soon enough, it was five-thirty. Harry and Ginny stood and left the classroom. Ron quickly caught up with them.

"Hey," Ron said. "We haven't seen much of you guys today. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I guess we just have our own schedules."

"Yeah. Well, do you guys wanna get some dinner?" Ron asked.

"We would but, we're supposed to go to tea at Hagrid's at seven. Do you and Hermione want to come?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Ron said. "Do you think Hagrid would mind if George came? We were gonna eat with him and I would feel bad if we totally blew him off."

"Yeah, he can come. I don't think Hagrid would mind," Harry said. Ron went back to Hermione and George and Harry and Ginny followed. Together the five of them made their way out of the school and down to Hagrid's newly built house. You couldn't really call it a hut anymore because it had a bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. It was much more spacious then the old hut.

They knocked on the door and a friendly face answered it.

"Hiya Hagrid," Harry said. Together the five of them marched into the hut for a much needed cup of tea and a rest.


	20. Quidditch

Chapter Twenty

**Quidditch try-outs have arrived! Hope you like it!**

Chapter Twenty

Thursday morning dawned bright and early. They had potions at ten o'clock and they had a long walk to the dungeons. Harry and Ginny met up with Ron and Hermione and headed down to the dungeon. They checked to see if the other boys were coming but they had only just woken up. The other four decided to go on without them.

They arrived in the classroom and went about with the scheduled plans. Harry couldn't wait until they got done for the day. So far he had finished all of his homework for that week. They ended up not getting any homework for Potions because they were still working on the Polyjuice Potions. The next class was History of Magic. Professor Binns droned on and on about more decrees. Harry took notes three pages long. Hermione's were a lot longer but that was because she wrote down everything he said. Ginny scribbled down a few notes but then got side-tracked by George who was making faces and casting spells causing some students to look around confused.

They got an essay assigned on the statue that was located in the Ministry. It had to include what each part represented and what happened to it. Harry knew he would have great detail in that part seeing as he had been there when it had happened. No one else knew exactly everything that went on there. So much for Harry having no homework. Their next class was Defense against the Dark Arts with Krum.

They reviewed more complex spells and worked on them. They got no homework again. That was the one class that Harry knew would be very easy for him this year. It seemed as though Krum did not believe in giving them homework. After class was over, Harry was overjoyed. Harry had made it through his first week with flying colors and only had one paper for homework. Even with that, it wasn't due until the following Friday. Harry got called back at the end of class.

"Harry, did you find out the answer to the question that you were going to ask me?" Krum asked.

"Oh, no I forgot," Harry said. "If I can find Professor McGonagall, would it be alright if I came back later?"

"Sure," Krum said. "I'll be in my office."

"Great," Harry said. Harry left the classroom and saw Ginny across the hall waiting for him.

"Where are Ron, Hermione, and George?" Harry asked.

"They're eating in the Great Hall," Ginny said. "I'm kind of hungry myself. Do you wanna meet them?"

"I'm not really hungry right now," Harry said. "Why don't you go eat with them and I can go find McGonagall. I have to talk to her about something."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow if she says it's alright," Harry said. "Come on, I'll walk you to the Great Hall." Ginny hooked her arm around Harry's and he escorted her to the Great Hall. Harry watched her until she had sat down, and then headed towards Professor McGonagall's office. He went in through his own office door. He knocked on the door that went from his office to Professor McGonagall's.

"Enter," Professor McGonagall said through the door. Harry pushed open the door and walked in. He closed the door he came in from. He was surprised to see that it disappeared after he closed it.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said without looking up.

Harry took the empty seat and waited for Professor McGonagall to finish writing. When she was done she looked at Harry. Harry took it as a sign for him to begin talking.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your work Professor, but I had a question about Quidditch," Harry said. He waited for Professor McGonagall to say something. When she didn't Harry continued. "I was wondering if it was against the rules to have a manager. It would be like a coach."

"Well, that's what the Captain is Harry," Professor McGonagall said.

"I meant one that doesn't play," Harry said.

"Well, that's a question I've never heard before. It's not against any rules though. Who did you have in mind?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Viktor Krum," Harry said. "He seems like he misses Quidditch. He told me that he quit because he felt like he wasn't teaching anybody anything. He thought it was more showing off than anything else. I think this would be good for him."

"And you think he would agree to do it?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm almost positive he would," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall leaned back in her chair and gazed out the window.

"I will allow this on one condition," she said after a few minutes. "If you can get all the other teams to give you permission to have a coach then you may have one as well. They can all have coaches as well. It can be someone at this school or out of it. It could even be a student that knows a lot about Quidditch but doesn't play. Do you think you can do that?"

"It seems simple enough. Do I have to tell them who my coach is?" Harry asked.

"I should think not. If you did you wouldn't have a chance of getting this approved. I would go find the captains of the other teams and ask them," Professor McGonagall said.

"Who is the captain of the Slytherin team?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said. "Do you know all the others?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"You're excused. I would assume you want to have him for try-outs tomorrow," Professor McGonagall said.

"I would like to," Harry said.

"Then I would get a move on," Professor McGonagall said. "The most of them are probably in the Great Hall."

"I won't have a problem finding them as long as they're in this school," Harry said thinking of the Marauders Map that was in his bedside table drawer. Harry stood up and walked over to his door. It appeared once he got close to it and he opened it. He walked in and shut it. He went over to his desk and sat down at it. He pulled out his wand and summoned the Marauders Map. It appeared a moment later and Harry pulled it open.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said. Harry had not looked at the map in what must have been a year or two. Harry was surprised to find that it had changed.

Harry read it over and almost let a tear run down his cheekl.

"Property of Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs, and Harry and Teddy, sons of Padfoot and Moony, the only living descendants of the Marauders."

Harry smiled and then opened the map. He scanned the map and found two of the captains in the Great Hall. Malfoy was not one of them. Harry scanned it again and saw that Malfoy was in the hallways right outside Harry's office. Harry jumped up and ran out the door and down the stairs to the hallway. As he went he cleared the parchment. Harry spotted Malfoy at the end of the corridor turning to go down another.

"Malfoy!" Harry called down the hallway. Malfoy turned around and stopped to wait for Harry to catch up.

"Hello, Potter," Malfoy said. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah you can," Harry said. "You're the Slytherin Quidditch captain right?"

"Yeah why?" Malfoy asked.

"I have to get permission from all the Quidditch captains because I want every team to be able to have a coach. I talked to Professor McGonagall and she said she was fine with it as long as I got permission from all the Quidditch captains. Are you alright with it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine with it," Malfoy said. "Who can you pick from?"

"You can pick anyone you want. They can be a student or adult," Harry said.

"Yeah I'm totally fine with that. Do you have to have one?" Malfoy asked.

"No, but you can," Harry said.

"Do you have to find the other two?" Malfoy asked.

"They're in the Great Hall, but I still have to talk to them," Harry said.

"I know a shortcut down to the entrance hall from up here," Malfoy said.

"There is one up here?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly, but I created one," Malfoy said.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked.

"I used the room of requirement. You can make a shortcut anywhere from there," Malfoy said.

"I never thought about that," Harry said. "Are you going down there?"

"No, I have to go to the library," Malfoy said. "Unlike you, I don't do my homework every night."

"Well, you should," Harry said. "It makes the weekends a lot more enjoyable."

"Thanks for the tip," Malfoy said. "Let me know if you guys are going out for drinks tomorrow will you?"

"I'll let you know if we do," Harry said. "We might just have drinks in my room though. Ginny and I have a fully stocked bar in our living room."

"You share a room with Ginny?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Ron and Hermione share the floor below us."

"I wish I got a whole floor to myself," Malfoy said.

"Well, I gotta go," Harry said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow at some point. I think I can get you into my room."

"You can't go into another house," Malfoy said.

"I have a direct way into my dorm," Harry said.

"Oh, then that might work," Malfoy said. "You've got all the perks don't you?"

"I guess being Head Boy does something for you," Harry said. "See ya later."

"Yeah," Malfoy said. Harry turned and ran to the Room of Requirement. He thought about a shortcut to the Entrance Hall and the door appeared. He went in and found himself looking out at a gaping hole. He looked around and saw a broom hanging on the wall next to him. Harry grabbed it and mounted it. He kicked off and shot down the dark tunnel. As he neared his destination, it got brighter and brighter. Harry arrived at a doorway. He pushed it open and found himself in the Entrance Hall. Harry headed into the Great Hall and spotted the Hufflepuff captain. He had been the captain since Harry's fifth year so he knew who he was.

Harry made his way over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy turned around and looked at Harry.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. I have a proposal for you," Harry said. Just as he said that the Ravenclaw captain walked up and stood there.

"Hello," the boy said. "It's Harry right?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I'm glad you showed up. I have to ask the both of you something. Malfoy has already approved it but I need both of your approvals as well." Harry went on to explain about the coaching and who you could pick. They agreed as quickly as Malfoy had.

"Great," Harry said. "Thanks guys. Are you looking forward to the new season?"

"Yeah, it should be great," the Hufflepuff captain said.

"I can't wait to get the Quidditch cup out of McGonagall's office," the Ravenclaw captain said.

"In order to do that you would have to beat us which you won't," Harry said.

"We'll see about that," the Ravenclaw captain said. "It's nice talking to you Harry."

"You too," Harry said. Harry nodded to the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain. Then he walked away towards the Gryffindor table. There was no one there aside from a few first years. Harry glanced at his watch. It was nearing five o'clock. Harry was starting to get hungry but desert was the only thing out at this time. Harry decided to head back up to the dorm and eat something. He decided to check if the shortcut was still there. Surprisingly it was. Harry took it up to the seventh floor and then walked the short way to Gryffindor tower. He walked in and went up to the dormitory. When he found the dormitory was empty, he felt slightly put-out. He had been looking forward to having a nice night with Ginny. He decided that he would wait for her to get home and make her a little surprise. Harry walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

When Ginny arrived ten minutes later, the apartment was dark except for a few candles that were on the ground creating a path. Ginny followed the candles into the bedroom where the bed was covered in rose petals. She saw the bathroom door was slightly open and there was a little light coming from it. She walked into the bathroom and immediately smiled. It was lit by candle-light. The bath was full of soapy water and the best part was that Harry was in it.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry asked. "Aren't you going to join me?"

Ginny didn't hesitate for another second. She stripped down and got into the tub with Harry. She sat down between Harry's legs and rested her head on Harry's chest. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck. Ginny moaned and allowed him to kiss her for a few more minutes.

"What's all of this for?" Ginny asked.

"I wanted a night for just the two of us. With the weekend here, we can do our homework at another time. I wanted tonight to be about us. We've been so caught up in school that we forgot to save some time for ourselves. I want this year to be my best year ever and the only way that's going to happen is if I get to spend time with my fiancé and my friends. Tonight is a night devoted to my fiancé," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry," Ginny said.

"For what," Harry said.

"For reminding how much I love you," Ginny said.

"I have to remind you?" Harry asked. Ginny hit Harry's leg in the water.

"You know that's not true," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry said. "If you feel anything like how I feel, you never forget how much you love me."

"I guess we're more alike than I thought," Ginny said.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Harry asked.

"You better," Ginny said. She turned around and began softly kissing Harry. The longer they kissed, the more passionate the kisses became. Harry suddenly stopped her.

"Maybe we should carry this into the bedroom," Harry said.

Ginny fully agreed. They climbed out of the tub and cast drying charms. They never bothered putting their clothes back on. They quickly climbed under the covers of the bed and resumed their kissing. The night passed by in blissful embrace.

The next morning Harry woke up with Ginny resting her head on his bare chest. Her arm was wrapped around him and her leg was draped across his lower body. Harry thought back to the previous night. He had spent the entire evening making love to Ginny. The only time they broke apart was for Harry to go order food for himself and Ginny along with a bottle of Madam Rosmerta's finest wine.

Harry slipped out of the bed and grabbed his boxers off the ground. He pulled them on quickly.

"Now why did you do that?" Ginny asked. "I was enjoying the show."

Harry turned to Ginny who had probably woken up when Harry had moved.

"I did that so when you get dressed, I can watch," Harry said. "I have full rights for that.

"You can renew those rights anytime you want," Ginny said.

Harry crawled across the bed to her and kissed her for a moment. When they split apart, Harry had managed to wrap his arm around Ginny's bare back. He rubbed her back and felt her shiver. He slid the covers off her and moved his head down to kiss her stomach. She shivered again.

"Harry we should stop," Ginny said. "You have Quidditch try-outs in a few hours and we both have to eat something."

"Yeah I know," Harry said. Harry slid back off the bed and continued to get dressed. He pulled a t-shirt over his head and then pulled on his Quidditch pants. He made sure to stay facing Ginny so he got her back for watching him.

In five minutes Ginny and Harry were in the living room dressed in training outfits, and equipped with brooms and gloves. They put down the brooms and gloves by the door and then sat down at the Quidditch table. Harry grabbed the menu and ordered breakfast for himself. Ginny took it next and ordered her breakfast at the same time Harry's food arrived. He had taken one bite when Ron and Hermione walked up the stairs from their own dormitory. They sat down at the table and ordered themselves breakfast. Once Ron had a few bites of his breakfast he turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Good morning," Ron said.

"Good morning," Harry said. "Ready for try-outs?"

"Well, I'm well-rested," Ron said.

"That's good," Harry said.

"Did you get your new broom?" Harry asked.

"What new broom?" Ron asked.

"The school bought brooms for all the teams. They're in that Quidditch room downstairs. They're for the members of the team to keep. That's why Ginny and I left our brooms at home. Now we each have a Firebolt and a Potter," Ginny said.

"The what?" Ron asked.

"The Potter," Ginny said. "Apparently they named a broom after him. They're in any color you could imagine. We haven't taken them out yet but they look like they'll be faster than the Firebolt. I'd say everyone got them."

"That's amazing," Ron said. "What colors are yours?"

"Mine's Gryffindor red. So are all the other ones for the players. That is except Harry's. Harry's is the shade of his eyes. They're over there if you want to see them." Ginny pointed towards the door where the two brooms were. Ron got up and went over to examine them.

"These are really great," Ron said. "Did you say we get to ride these for the year?"

"Better than that Ron," Harry said. "You get to keep them."

"What?" Ron said.

"I said they were to keep Ron," Professor McGonagall said.

"Are they gonna do that every year?" Ron asked.

"No, Professor McGonagall told me that they are just doing this as a gift for us. Only the four of us get to keep them. Me, you, Ginny, and George. Professor McGonagall said they're for doing all that work over the summer and for saving Hogwarts," Harry said.

"I'll have to thank her," Ron said.

Harry nodded his head and then gulped down the last of his juice. Then he stood up.

"Okay, well, I've gotta run. I've gotta do something before going down to the pitch. I'll meet you guys there," Harry said.

"I'll go with you," Ron said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Ginny can walk down to the pitch with Ginny and I can help you with whatever you're doing."

"Alright, let's go then. We'll pick up your broom on the way down," Harry said. The two boys left the dormitory and headed off down the stairs. Harry's broom was over his shoulder and his gloves were in his pocket. They stopped in the Quidditch room and Ron picked out a broom. Harry found a bag and put all the other brooms in there. He had decided that everyone would try-out on the new brooms so Harry could see how they worked with the players.

Then the two boys left, Harry leading the way to Krum's office. They knocked on his office door when they got there.

"What are we doing here?" Ron asked.

"You'll see," Harry said. The door opened and Krum appeared fully dressed and holding a cup of coffee.

"Hello Harry," Krum said. "Did you get your question answered?"

"Yeah, and now I have a proposal for you," Harry said.

"I'm all ears," Krum said.

"I talked to Professor McGonagall and all of the other Quidditch captains and we all came to a decision. This year, we're allowing coaches and on behalf of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I want you to be our coach," Harry said. "What do you say?"

"I say hell yes," Krum said. "I wouldn't play though would I?"

"No, but you would help us with plays and attend practices and try-outs which just so happen to be today," Harry said.

"Well, I don't have my broom with me," Krum said.

"No worries," Harry said. "As our coach you get a new broom. Here." Harry handed Krum the broom and he inspected it closely.

"What's it naught to?" Krum asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't used them yet. They're supposed to have better handling then the Firebolt and be faster," Harry said. "We'll find out today."

"When's the try-out?" Krum asked.

"In about forty-five minutes," Harry said. "I was hoping you would be there to help me decide."

"I'll be there," Krum said. "Are you going there now?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "You don't have to come right now if you don't want to."

"No, I'll come. Let me just get rid of this cup and change into something more suitable for Quidditch," Krum said. "I don't have my Quidditch clothes but I'll find something."

"Here," Harry said handing Krum a pile of clothes. "You can use those. They're Gryffindor ones and as you can see, they're for you." Harry flipped the shirt over and showed Krum the back of the shirt. In big bold letter KRUM was across the back.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"I think I got more free stuff at Hogwarts then with Bulgaria," Krum said.

"Ha-ha, we'll wait out here while you change," Harry said.

Ten minutes later the three boys were strolling out onto the pitch. They went into the locker room first. Harry grabbed two clipboards from the Captain's office and handed one to Krum.

"Sorry, Ron but you don't get one," Harry said.

"I don't mind," Ron said. "Let's get out on the pitch."

They walked out onto the pitch. Krum mounted his broom and was about to kick off but Ron stuck out his arm to stop him.

"I think it's only fair if the first person to ride the broom is the one it's named after," Ron said. Krum nodded his head in agreement and climbed off the broom. It stayed in midair like the Firebolt did. Harry mounted his broom and planted his feet on the ground. He looked to the two boys standing on either side of him and nodded his head.

"Let's see how the Potter flies," Harry said. Then he kicked off into the air. Harry had never flown so fast. It was at least two miles per hour faster than the Firebolt. It turned at the slightest adjustment from Harry. It was the best broom Harry had ever ridden. It was like floating on air. It seemed like the broom was reading his mind. He thought about stopping and he stopped. He shouted down for the other two to come up and they obeyed without a second's hesitation. Harry could hear Ron whooping and Krum was clearly enjoying the ride. All of the sudden a red blur went flying past him. Harry swerved to see what it was and saw Ginny stopped in midair a few feet to the left of him.

"These Potters are pretty sweet rides," Ginny said.

"You already knew that," Harry said. Harry zoomed off and Ginny chased him around the pitch. There was no hope of her catching him. They were both going the same speed but Harry handled a broom better. He was far out of her reach. Harry landed once it looked like everyone had shown up. Harry made a quick count of forty-two people. Harry had them all write down their names on his and Krum's clipboards and then gave them numbers. He then called them to attention.

"Okay everyone thanks very much for coming out to try-out. I'm Harry Potter your captain this year. This is Viktor Krum. He will be our assistant this year. He won't be playing but he will be coaching and things like that. He's going to help me run the try-out today. For those of you who have never done this before, Quidditch season takes a lot of focus. School work is very important but during practices and games I require everyone to give one hundred percent. To start with today, we are going to start with some basic laps around the pitch. Those of you who make the team will be getting new brooms so we're gonna have everyone use those. I only have ten so we're going to do it in groups. I want numbers one through ten to step forward and take a broom from the bag," Harry said.

Those ten stepped forward and grabbed brooms. Ginny, Ron, and Fred were all in that group along with Dean Thomas. Another two were first years who looked like they had never ridden a broom before. One almost fell off and the other was too scared to go higher than two feet off the ground. The other four were third years. Three of them seemed unsure of themselves on the brooms but the other seemed well balanced and relatively skilled. Harry made a few notes on his clipboard again. He looked over to Krum who was nodding his head.

Harry moved on to Ginny who he gave very good marks on. He did the same for Ron and George. He commended Dean too. He knew Dean was a good chaser from when he had played for Harry in their sixth year. Harry made sure Krum was done writing and then he blew his whistle for the players in the air to come down. The next ten took the brooms from the first group. Ginny, Ron, and George kept theirs on Harry's orders.

In the next group there were a few decent sixth years and one average fourth year but that was about it. The next group contained no great players but a few average ones. The final group contained a few of the better players. Jimmy Peakes was back and played even better than the last time he was on the team. Demelza Robins had also returned. It seemed to Harry as though he had already found his team just from that test but he continued anyways.

Once everyone had flown laps around the pitch, Harry split them into groups according to the position they were trying out for. The majority of them were at chaser. Ron was the only keeper and there was only one other beater besides Peakes and George. It made it harder to choose the beaters because the third was Coote who had been the other beater the last time Harry had been captain. He had everyone do drills for the position they were trying out for. After an hour or more of drills, Harry blew his whistle.

"Okay everyone, I think that's all. I want to thank you all for coming out. I can tell that you all tried your best. I will post the team by this afternoon, no later than three o'clock which is in four hours. I would suggest for everyone to go shower and eat. It might be a good idea to take a nap too," Harry said. Harry made sure that the brooms and balls were all back in their place before anyone left. Harry, Krum, Ron, Ginny, George, and Hermione all went into the locker room.

"You guys can go back to the school. Krum and I have some deciding to do and we might be here for a while," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione stood up and left. Harry could hear Hermione telling Ron that he had to shower when they got back. Ron of course retaliated but Harry couldn't hear what he said. Ginny gave him a kiss and then left with George.

"You should call me Viktor," Krum said.

"Alright Viktor," Harry said. "You can call me whatever you want."

"Can I call you Captain?" Viktor asked sarcastically.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Harry or Potter," Harry said.

"I could do that too," Viktor said.

"So, what do you think the team should be? I wrote a list of who I think should be the team but there were a few other good ones," Viktor said.

"I agree," Harry said. "Here's my list." Harry traded lists with Viktor and found that he had the same list. They switched back.

"So are we agreed then?" Viktor asked.

"We are on the immediate team, but I think that maybe we should have a couple alternates," Harry said.

"Who do you want as an alternate?" Viktor asked.

"I think Coote should be an alternate beater and Tim Creevey looks like a decent chaser. I don't think he would make to horrible of a keeper either just in case," Harry said.

"Okay, we could do that," Viktor said.

"So are we settled then?" Harry asked.

"I think we have our team," Viktor said.

Harry nodded his head and then took a blank parchment from his desk. He wrote down all the names and what position they were playing. For Tim and Coote he put alternates. Harry parted with Krum there so he could go post the list. He had added on the fact that the first practice was the next day on Saturday at eight o'clock. The pitch was booked until ten o'clock but they could stay later than that if they wanted to. No one else was starting this soon. They probably wouldn't hold try-outs for another week or two.

Harry posted the list in the common room and then went off to take a shower. Ginny had already showered and had left Harry a note telling him that she and Hermione had gone to Hogsmeade to go wedding dress shopping. Ron was in his dormitory along with George. As far as Harry knew they were working on homework. At least, that was what the note said they were doing. Harry showered quickly and then went down to Ron and Hermione's room.

Ron and George were playing a game of wizards' chess.

"Hey Harry," George said. "Wanna play winner?"

"No thanks," Harry said. "I'm not very good at wizards' chess."

"So, did you put the team up?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and it looks pretty good," Harry said.

"Oh yeah, so what's the team?" George asked.

"Well, obviously I'm the seeker. Our chasers are Ginny, Dean, and Demelza, and we have an alternate for that named Tim Creevey. He's a first year. He showed potential and he's really nice. Plus he's Colin Creevey's brother. Our keeper is Ron, and our beaters are George and Jimmy Peakes who was a beater in my sixth year. That one has an alternate of Ritchie Coote. I figured those are the ones that are really important. Beaters get knocked out of games a lot with the beaters. Chasers and keepers do too. Tim Creevey seemed like he had potential for both of those. I think with a little training up he'll do just fine," Harry said.

"It sounds like we're in good hands," George said. "Will Krum be at every game and practice?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "He's our full-time coach."

"I thought the captain was the coach," George said.

"Well, I am but Krum is going to be a lot of help. He has played professionally so he probably knows some good plays. Also, I'll have to practice too. He can lead drills that I participate in, and he can help me since he was a seeker," Harry said.

"I see your point. Maybe he can get us some Bulgaria footage to watch," George said.

"I can get you that," Harry said. "You know that Quidditch room that's like a locker room?"

"Yeah, that's where the brooms are stored outside games right?" George asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "There's a projector in there and a million reels of game footage. They're all categorized by team and year so you can find pretty much any game you want. I found some Chudley Cannons games there Ron," Harry said. "And there's a few Puddlemere United that I believe Wood played in."

"We should go check them out," George said.

"Tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," George said. "We could have a guy's night in. We could invite a few people, grab some drinks, and bring them down there. It's the perfect night for it. The girls are gone shopping. They'll probably have dinner there and won't be back 'til later. What do you say?"

"I say that's a good plan but I wanna invite someone that you might not want there," Harry said.

"If you're talking about Malfoy then he can't. Students from other houses can't go into other houses through their entrances. There is some kind of spell that doesn't allow them in," George said.

"But, I have a private entrance that Professor McGonagall made. I'm pretty sure she didn't put that spell on there," Harry said.

"You can try it but I don't know if it'll work," George said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go find Malfoy. Why don't you guys grab some drinks and friends and I'll meet you there with or without Malfoy. One more thing though, there isn't that much room in that room. We should probably move the projector somewhere," Harry said.

"Can we move it into your room?" Ron asked. "You're the captain and will probably be watching it the most. Ginny would watch it too. Hermione would flip out if I had that in the room. She knows I wouldn't pay any attention to her when that thing is on. You always pay attention to Ginny."

"Yeah I guess that's alright," Harry said. "I would move it and then invite people if I were you. I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry dashed out of the room in search of his Marauders' Map. He found him on the seventh floor right by his office entrance. Harry took the secret passage to his office and then went downstairs to his regular entrance.

"I thought I saw you here Malfoy," Harry said. Malfoy spun around quickly to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Harry," Malfoy said. "I thought I saw you come down from here yesterday and I figured it would be easiest to find me again if I were in the same place."

"Well, that's a good thought, and we're right by my entrance to Gryffindor," Harry said. "Follow me and we'll see if this works." Harry whispered the password so Malfoy couldn't hear it. He led him up the stairs to his office and through the secret passage. Malfoy came through no problem. Harry figured that there would be no problems now that he was in the secret passage.

"What was that place?" Malfoy asked.

"That's my office and spare bedroom," Harry said. "It was given to me last summer when I was in charge of rebuilding Hogwarts."

"You did all this?" Malfoy asked.

"No, but I planned all of it," Harry said. "I knew this castle better than almost anyone and Professor McGonagall was tied up with other things. I took this off her hands. Hermione, Bill, and I are the only ones besides McGonagall that know what protective charms are around the school."

"That's cool," Malfoy said. "So if you want to leave, you can take the charms off the gate and then put them back on?"

"Yeah, but it's not really necessary to," Harry said.

"You don't need to?" Malfoy asked.

"You only need to take the charms off if you're coming in quickly," Harry said. "If you're entering from the gate than you only need to know a few spells."

They arrived at Harry's bedroom and Harry stepped out. The real test was to see if Malfoy could. Sure enough, he stepped down into the room. He looked around.

"So this is the famous Harry Potter's bedroom," Malfoy said.

"Yes it is," Harry said. "But it's not all mine so we should get out of here." Harry led Malfoy out of the bedroom and into the living room. The projector was on and they were watching a Chudley Cannons game. There weren't too many people there but there was enough. George and Ron were sitting on the couch. Harry took the seat next to them after getting himself a drink. Malfoy took a seat in an open armchair. Someone handed him a drink too. Malfoy turned to see who it was and saw Neville. Dean and Seamus were sitting at the kitchen table. They were the only people in the room. The rest of the night passed with enjoyment. By seven o'clock Malfoy left along with Neville who had to meet Luna for dinner. Everyone else was still there when the girls came home.

Harry stood up and went over to Ginny and Hermione.

"Sorry Gin, but we invited some of the guys over to watch some game footage. It's pretty cool," Harry said.

"I don't care," Ginny said. Harry gave her a kiss.

"You wanna watch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure," Ginny said. "Are there any open seats?'

"Yeah, on me," Harry said sitting down and pulling her down on top of him. Hermione said hello to everyone but then left for her own room. Ron left shortly after to make sure she wasn't mad. George, Dean, and Seamus were the last to leave. Harry and Ginny were finally left alone at nine o'clock.

"We should probably get to bed," Harry said. "We have practice at eight tomorrow and I have to get up even earlier so I'm there before everyone else."

"Okay," Ginny said. They walked into the bedroom together and quickly undressed. Harry climbed into bed with just his boxers on and Ginny was wearing a sexy nightgown. It was a bit see-through but Harry had no problem with that. They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Harry's alarm clock woke him up at six-thirty. He turned it off quickly and got up. He dressed in his Quidditch pants and an undershirt. He would have to pick up his shirt from the Quidditch room. Harry ordered a quick breakfast and ate it quickly. At seven o'clock he went into Ginny and woke her up.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's seven," Harry said. "I have to go and pack up equipment. I'll meet you down in the locker rooms at let's say a quarter to eight."

"Okay, I'll probably go down with Ron and George," Ginny said.

"I'll bring your brooms with me," Harry said. "I can't make it seem like I already had you on the team before try-outs."

"That's fine," Ginny said. "I'll let Ron and George know." Harry kissed her and then left Ginny to get dressed. Harry walked over to the door and left. He walked into the Quidditch room and bagged up all the brooms and uniforms. There were practice uniforms and game uniforms. Harry decided that he would put the names on later.

Harry arrived at the Quidditch pitch at seven twenty. He brought the equipment into the Gryffindor locker room and set it down outside his office door. He decided that he would have to do something for Krum so he magically enlarged his office and added a desk. He put a nameplate on it and another one on his. He then put a sign on the door that read:

HARRY POTTER – CAPTAIN

VIKTOR KRUM – COACH

By seven-thirty that was all done. He set about organizing the uniforms in order and adding the last names to the back. He placed them in separate lockers with the name facing out so they would know which locker was theirs. When that was done Harry put a broom in each locker. His own locker was the biggest and was right outside the office door. He put Ginny's nearest to him. Harry put on his practice uniform and put his broom in his locker. He put nameplates above each of the lockers and put one for Krum as well. Once all of that was done, Harry went into his office and started making up a schedule. Professor McGonagall had given him the pitch schedule so he could book practices. He saw that the other three teams had booked their try-outs but they weren't for another two weeks and in Hufflepuff's case, three. Harry decided to take advantage of that by booking the pitch for Tuesdays and Thursdays for the next few weeks from six-thirty to eight. He also booked the following Friday nights and Saturdays for four hours each. He thought it was a little extreme but he could always shorten them if the team didn't need it.

Harry then started to make and agenda for that day. He figured that he would talk to them for about fifteen minutes and then they could start a practice. Krum arrived when he was trying to decide what to do.

"I think I can help there," Krum said. "Why don't we do a chaser and keeper activity? You can run that and I'll run one for the beaters. I've never been to bad at beater but I've never been good with chaser or keeper. I don't have that kind of skill. You're kind of an all-around quidditch player the way I've heard it."

"That sounds good to me," Harry said. At ten to eight, the team showed up. Ginny, Ron, and George led them into the locker room. They all found their lockers and checked out their new things. At eight o'clock Harry called them to attention. They all sat down facing Krum and Harry.

"First of all I would like to congratulate all of you for making it here. Viktor and I have agreed that all of you show great potential and I think you all will be a great team. There are a few things I wanted to talk about before we start practicing. I want to set some rules first and then we'll talk about our schedule. Viktor and I will lead the practices. I don't want any backchat or you'll be off the team faster than you can say Quidditch. I know that if you do everything you are asked to so than we will make a great team and we'll have a great season. Viktor and I are making it our priority to improve your skills and make you the best Quidditch player you can be," Harry said.

"I know that Quidditch is very important and hopefully so do all of you, but there is one thing that is equally if not more important. This year I'm requiring you to have good grades in order to stay on the team. That means that if you are getting anything lower than an Acceptable, than you are on probation for a week. This means you can not practice and you can not play in games. While this team practices, you will be studying in the stands so I can make sure you are. If I find out after that week that your grade has stayed the same or been lowered than you will be removed from the team. Those are my rules. I suggest that you make your studies your number one priority. I have no problem giving you a practice off if you come to me and tell me that you have schoolwork. I have been in your position and I know what it is like. I am here if you need any help and you are welcome to come to me. I think that's about it for the rules so we'll move onto our schedule."

Harry spent the next fifteen minutes discussing their schedule for the day and their upcoming schedule. By eight-thirty Harry was done talking. He looked to Krum who added a few things but that only took a few minutes. After that, Harry allowed them to change and grab their brooms. They met outside and began with a few laps around the pitch. After that they broke off. Krum took George, Jimmy, and Ritchie to practice dodging bludgers and hitting them back in a quicker risk-free way. Krum seemed to know great maneuvers that allowed faster movement and better accuracy. Harry meanwhile had the chasers testing Ron. Harry would tell them where to send it and wait for Ron to block it. Ron had not missed one yet. Harry sped up the throws so Ron had barely any time to recover from the last block. He still did better than ever, only missing one that came at the same time as another.

They worked separately until nine forty-five when Harry blew his whistle. Everyone met back in the locker rooms.

"Great job everybody," Harry said. "I can tell that we're gonna be very hard to beat this year. Ron your keeping looks great. Ginny, Demelza, Dean, Tim, your accuracy is amazing. George, Jimmy, Ritchie, your accuracy and agility looks better than ever. Way to go Viktor."

Krum bowed his head to him.

"Someone got them this far though," Krum said.

This time it was Harry's turn to nod his head.

"I may have coached them a year ago but they got this good on their own. Gryffindor's gonna be unbeatable with this good of a team. Wouldn't you agree?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Krum said. "I'd say they're as good as Bulgaria. Speaking of Bulgaria, I have to talk to you about something after practice." Harry nodded his head and then turned back to his team.

"Okay guys. We have practice on Tuesday at six-thirty. I'll probably see you before that though. You're dismissed," Harry said. Everyone left, leaving their brooms in their lockers. Ginny stayed behind but Ron left with George. Krum left as well. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and then they walked out of the locker room. Harry turned back to the door and put the key in. It locked and Harry removed the key. Harry put it back on the chain around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. He and Krum were the only ones that had keys to the Gryffindor locker room. No spell could unlock the door. Those two keys and the one Professor McGonagall had were the only keys for that door.

"So, it's ten o'clock on a Saturday morning," Ginny said. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well, there are endless possibilities," Harry said. "We could go take a nap."

"I'm not really tired right now," Ginny said. "I wish we could go visit my parents and Bill and Fleur, and Charlie, and even Percy."

"We can!" Harry said.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Professor McGonagall said that seventh years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade any time they want. We can apparate from Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"Oh, could we Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Professor McGonagall never even said we could go to Hogsmeade really. She just said that seventh years can leave the grounds whenever they want," Harry said.

"Hey, seeing as tomorrow is Sunday and we don't have anything going on except that meeting with McGonagall, do you think we could stay at my parents' house for the night?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure if we can stretch the rules that far," Harry said. "We could ask her for permission though." Ginny nodded her head so they ran ahead to the castle. They arrived in perfect timing. Professor McGonagall was just walking out of the Great Hall.

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry called across the entrance hall. She stopped and turned towards the couple

"Hello," Professor McGonagall said. "I seem to be seeing a lot of you lately Mr. Potter. How can I be of service?"

"You said that seventh years can leave the grounds whenever they had free time correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes that's correct Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said.

"Would we be allowed to go visit the Weasleys?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes of course," Professor McGonagall said. "That's what I had hoped students would want to do with that privilege. Unfortunately they only go to Hogsmeade and either shop or drink or go on dates."

"Well, can we stay there overnight?" Harry asked.

"Why of course," Professor McGonagall said. "My policy is that you can go anywhere within reason and stay as long as you're not missing any classes."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said. "We'll see you tomorrow for our meeting."

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said. "Are Ron, Hermione, and George going with you?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I think Ron and Hermione have a bit of homework to do but maybe George would like to do. I think it would do him good to see his parents and brothers."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Professor McGonagall said. "I do think it helped for him to get away from that joke shop for a while though. Well, I really better go."

With that Professor McGonagall left. Harry and Ginny peeked into the Great Hall to see if any of their friends or family was in there. They found George, Ron, and Hermione sitting and eating breakfast. They made their way over to them and sat down. Ginny was rather reluctant to do this however. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. George was just finishing eating and Ron was piling another helping of sausage onto his plate. Hermione looked as though she hadn't eaten at all.

"Hey guys, you hungry?" George asked.

"Yeah, but we're hungry for Mum's food," Ginny said.

"Well, aren't we all," George said. "Unfortunately we can't have it."

"Yeah we can," Harry said. George looked up confused.

"Professor McGonagall said earlier this year that seventh years are allowed to leave the grounds as long as we don't miss any classes. We just asked her and she said it's not limited to Hogsmeade. We asked her if we could stay overnight too and she said she was totally fine with it as long as we didn't miss any of our classes. So, Ginny and I are gonna pack a bag and head off. We were wondering if anyone was interested in coming with us. We have to be back by ten tomorrow for our meeting with McGonagall so we'd be back at a decent time," Harry said.

"Sorry Harry but I've gotta catch up on homework and studying," Hermione said.

"Me too. Sorry, mate," Ron said.

"What about you George?" Ginny asked.

"I guess I could bring my essay with me," George said. "I finished everything except the History of Magic one. That should be easy though. I can interview those who were there and make the rest up."

"I already finished mine," Harry said. "I'll let you look at mine if you want."

"Perfect," George said.

"When did you do that?" Ginny asked.

"I couldn't sleep on Thursday so I did it at like two," Harry said. "We should head upstairs to pack our bags." The three stood up and left Ron and Hermione.

"We'll se you guys tomorrow," Harry called back.

The couple waved good-bye and then went back to eating their breakfast.

Harry, Ginny, and George packed their bags and then cam back down and walked across the grass to the main gate. It swung open upon their approach. Harry looked up to Professor McGonagall's office window and could make out her outline in the distance. The three walked out and the gate swung closed behind them. The three turned away from the castle and then apparated to the Burrow.

**So this chapter turned out to be pretty long. I'm gonna try to make updates weekly. Hopefully sooner than that. We'll see how my schedule goes. R&R.**

**I'm thinking about jumping ahead to the first Quidditch game after the visit to the Weasleys. Let me know what you think.**


	21. Preparations

So it turns out that the last chapter was longer than nineteen

**So it turns out that the last chapter was longer than nineteen. I guess you guys get a bigger reward than I thought for the 100 reviews thing. Keep up the reviewing and I might do it for every twenty-five reviews. I wanted to thank everyone for their ideas and their constructive criticism. It really makes me a better writer.**

Chapter Twenty-One

It was great to be back at the Burrow. Just standing there staring at the house made Harry, Ginny, and George feel better. They quickly mad their way to the back door. George got there first and led them into the house. A lovely site met them. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen making lunch. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet. Percy and Charlie were also there. Bill and Fleur walked in from the living room. Fleur's pregnancy was becoming more and more visible as she neared her eighth month.

"Hey everyone," George said walking in. "Is there enough for an extra three?"

Mrs. Weasley dropped a pot and everyone else nearly jumped. Charlie actually fell out of his chair.

"What are you three doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked once she picked the pot up again.

"We came to spend the night mum," Ginny said stepping towards her.

"As seventh years, we're allowed to leave the grounds as long as we're not missing classes. We missed you all so we decided to come stay here for the night. Ron and Hermione would have come too but Ron has a lot of homework to catch up on Hermione always has studying to do," Harry said.

"Well, it's nice to see you all," Mr. Weasley said. "Go put your bags in your rooms and then come back down for lunch. It'll be ready in a minute." The three disappeared up the stairs with their bags. Harry and Ginny went into the first room they reached that she used to share with Hermione. They dropped their bags onto the large bed and then sat down. Harry lay back on the pillow.

"It's nice to be back here," Harry said. "I've missed staying in this house."

"Me too," Ginny said. "Then again I see it a lot more than you."

"Well, you used to see it more than me," Harry said. "Now, I'll see it the same amount of time you will. You do realize that the next time we'll be off school and staying here for longer than a night we'll be married?"

"Well, won't we be here the week before the wedding?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I figured we would just stay at the castle until the wedding. It's only an extra week," Harry said.

"Isn't the bride usually supposed to stay with her parents at least the night before the wedding?" Ginny asked.

"Well, won't they be staying at Hogwarts that night too?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "We should find out."

"We could ask them tonight really," Harry said. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall wants to know how many rooms she has to scrounge up."

"Very true," Ginny said. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey let's eat lovebirds," George said from the doorway. Harry and Ginny stood up and walked out the door, following George to the kitchen.

"Perfect timing," Mrs. Weasley said. She had just sat down at the table. Everyone else was already helping themselves to the sandwiches. Harry and Ginny sat down in their usual spots. George sat down next to Percy. They had grown closer than ever before since the death of their brother. In half an hour lunch was over and everyone was full. They had only talked about their school year so far. Percy was, as always, very interested in the schooling and in Harry's duties as Head Boy especially.

"Well, Dad and I have to get back to work," Percy said standing up.

"So do I unfortunately," Charlie said. "Unfortunately, Romanian dragons can not be ignored." The three left and apparated to their jobs. Bill and Fleur stood up to leave as well.

"Hey, before you go we were wondering what you guys are going to do for the wedding," Harry said. "We're meeting with Professor McGonagall in the morning and she'll probably want to know who's going to be staying at the castle. Do you guys have any idea if you guys are staying at Hogwarts at all?"

"Well, we'll definitely be staying after the wedding with the baby too," Bill said. "We'll probably just stay at Shell Cottage the night before though. What time is the ceremony going to be?"

"I think it's three," Harry said. "It won't be earlier than that."

"Great, I thought it would be earlier but the later the better," Bill said.

"I would advise getting there earlier though so you can drop off your bags. You could even get ready there," Harry said.

"Yeah, we'll see," Bill said. "Thanks guys."

"Do you have any idea what Charlie and Percy will do?" Harry asked.

"They'll probably stay there the night of the rehearsal dinner and the wedding night. I don't know if they'll stay even before that," Bill said.

"Alright, thanks," Harry said. With that, Bill and Fleur left to head back to Shell Cottage.

Harry and Ginny turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Mum, what are your plans for staying at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to stay here the night before. After all, the bride has to stay at her parents' house the night before the wedding. It's tradition," Molly said.

"Good, I was worried that I would have to stay at Hogwarts instead of at the good old Burrow," Ginny said.

"Well you don't have to worry," Molly said. "You have to stay here the night before the rehearsal dinner as well."

"Mum, that's way too much time away from Harry," Ginny said. Harry smiled.

"Ginny, do stop your whining," Molly said. "Your father and I didn't see each other for a week before our wedding except for at the rehearsal dinner. After all, there's always the wedding night." Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen leaving Harry and Ginny blushing and George pretending to throw up.

"I never knew your mum thought about that type of thing," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. This earned him a slap on the shoulder from his bride to be.

"I can't wait til the wedding," Harry said.

"I can't wait til the wedding night," Ginny said. This caused George to run out of the room pretending to choke and Harry to kiss Ginny.

"You know it's only fourteen weeks away," Harry said.

"Oh I know," Ginny said.

Those fourteen weeks passed by very quickly. Classes went on, adding on homework to prepare the students for their exams. Quidditch season also began. October 5th led to Gryffindor's first win against Slytherin. October 19th's game against Hufflepuff led to their second win. November 2nd was their third win against Ravenclaw. November 23rd was the first off-week for Quidditch. It had been decided that the Finals wouldn't occur until after winter break. For Harry and Ginny, this meant they would already be married.

December 11th dawned bright and early. It was drawing nearer to their wedding. For Harry and Ginny, it was the last day they would spend together as fiancés. Harry and Ginny had both agreed that they would spend it completely alone. They figured they deserved that. Harry had planned a breakfast in bed followed by a little kissing. For lunch they had planned a picnic by the lake. After that it would be time for Ginny to leave. Her trunk had been packed the night before so it wouldn't take away from Harry and Ginny's day together. Arthur and Molly had allowed for Harry to take Ginny to the Burrow but then he would not be allowed to talk to her or see her until their rehearsal dinner.

That day passed by very quickly and by three o'clock Harry was back at the castle. He slowly made his way up to the castle. He figured he might go see what George and Ron were doing. Hermione had gone to stay at the Burrow as the Maid of Honor. The school was pretty empty. It seemed as though everyone had gone home. The only people left in the castle were the students that were invited to the wedding. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were supposed to be arriving the following morning. They were staying the night of the rehearsal dinner but they were not staying the night of the wedding. Uncle Vernon was having a fit that they were even going for the one night. He wanted nothing to do with Harry or his wedding.

On his way up to the dorm, Harry ran into Professor McGonagall.

"You know, this is your wedding and you're supposed to be enjoying the last of your time as a bachelor," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yeah, well, I'd be enjoying it a lot more if Ginny were with me," Harry said. "I just want to marry her."

"Well, that's a very good attitude," Professor McGonagall said.

"Can I help you with any of the setup?" Harry asked.

"You should go spend time with your friends and soon to be family," Professor McGonagall said.

"To be perfectly honest Professor, that's the last thing I want to do," Harry said. "I'm going to be spending plenty of time with them this weekend and I really just wanna do something to help with the wedding."

"Oh, very well," Professor McGonagall said. "I suppose you could set up the rooms. I have a list of everyone who's staying here and for what days. Do you think you can assign rooms for them and set them up?"

"Yeah sure," Harry said. "Is everyone staying in Gryffindor?"

"As long as everyone fits," Professor McGonagall said. "You know everyone that's being invited so you can find out. If there's any more then come find me and I'll scrounge up a room. I fell bad giving Arthur and Molly a room the same size as everyone else. They should have a better room."

"Well, they could stay in the room that you made off of my office. It's more private, it's bigger, and it's connected to Gryffindor," Harry said.

"That's a very good idea," Professor McGonagall said. "And that's already set up."

"Well, that's two names checked off my list," Harry said. "I'll go. Can boys be put in the girls' dorms?"

"In this case yes," Professor McGonagall said. "I have removed that charm so all boys can go up there, including you,"

"Okay, I'll go then," Harry said. He took the list from Professor McGonagall's hand and then left to go make up the rooms. An hour later he was done. Everyone fit into the rooms. Every room was used. Bill, Fleur, and their baby girl Victoire, were put in one room. Charlie and Percy were put in Ron and Hermione's room. Harry put Aunt Petunia and Dudley in his living room on cots. All other family members and friends were smashed into any room they could find. He asked Ron and George for advice on where to put some of their family members. Not very many of them were staying at Hogwarts.

That night, Harry slept along in his bed. It was the first time he had been alone in a bed since before the Battle. He felt lonely. Back at the Burrow, Ginny lay alone in her bed as well. She continually looked over to where Harry usually slept. She really missed him.

Eventually she fell asleep. Harry however, did not. The fact that he had not slept alone since the Battle kept creeping back into his mind. At midnight, he got out of bed and went out into the living room. He sat down in front of the fire and stared into the flames.

Harry never remembered falling asleep in front of the fire but, he did remember being woken up by Ron.

"Hey mate," Ron said. "It's eight o'clock and your aunt and cousin are supposed to be arriving soon. Professor McGonagall got an owl from them a few minutes ago saying they were five minutes away from Hogsmeade. You might wanna get dressed."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said. Harry got up and went into his bedroom to dress quickly. He threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and then ran down the stairs and all the way down to the Entrance Hall. Standing there were Professor McGonagall, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. Dudley had really thinned out since the last time Harry had seen them.

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley!" Harry exclaimed giving his aunt a hug.

"Oh, hello Harry," Aunt Petunia said. "So where's your bride to be?"

"She is staying at her parents' house. She'll be here tonight for the rehearsal dinner though," Harry said. "Come on, I'll take you up to your room and then I can give you a tour."

"That would be lovely," Aunt Petunia said.

Harry led them through the castle and all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. He showed them his apartment which was pretty clean. Dudley was very impressed with the amount of room he got. Aunt Petunia was more impressed with how clean it was.

After dropping off their bags, Harry led them down to Ron and Hermione's room. Ron and George were in there with Seamus and Dean.

"Hey guys, this is my aunt Petunia and her son Dudley. Aunt Petunia, Dudley, these are my friends Seamus and Dean. This is Ron and George, Ginny's brothers. George is my groomsman and Ron is my best man," Harry said. "I'm gonna go show these guys Hogwarts. We'll see you guys later."

The three left to explore Hogwarts. For the next hour, Harry showed Aunt Petunia and Dudley every part of Hogwarts. He told them stories and showed them what life at Hogwarts was like. By lunchtime, Harry had worked up an appetite. They walked into the Great Hall but it was being set up for the rehearsal dinner.

"It looks like we'll have to go back and eat at the dorms," Harry said. "Maybe those guys will want something to eat." On their way back up to the dorm they ran into Neville and Luna.

"Hey guys, this is my aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley," Harry said. "Aunt Petunia, Dudley, this is my good friend and groomsman Neville and his girlfriend Luna. She's standing up in the wedding as well."

"Nice to meet you," Neville said.

"Hey, are you guys hungry?" Harry asked. "We were gonna head up to my room and order some food. The Great Hall is closed so we have no other options."

"I'm a bit hungry Neville," Luna said.

The five made their way up to the dorm and invited everyone else up to eat. They were all hungry so they gladly accepted the offer.

Half an hour later they were full and tired. Aunt Petunia and Neville had been traveling since six in the morning so they decided to take a nap. Harry left them to it and agreed to wake them at four o'clock. It was one o'clock so Harry decided to get ready. The rehearsal wasn't until five but Ginny would be arriving at three o'clock and so would many other people. He picked out a pair of khaki pants from his closet. His tuxedo for the next day was hanging in its bag. Harry had wanted to incorporate what he thought of as regular so he wanted a tuxedo. Harry pulled on the pants and grabbed a belt. He found a light blue dress shirt and pulled that one over his under shirt. He tucked it in and then grabbed his tie. He tied it on and then found a pair of socks and his dress shoes.

The last step was his hair. He combed it back as best he could but that one part still stuck up, just like he knew his father's had. He was fully ready by one forty-five. He quietly left the bedroom and tip-toed through the living room to the door. He went down to Ron's room and found him getting ready.

"Hey how's it coming?" Harry asked.

"Good," Ron said. "Oh, by the way, my parents are running a little ahead of time so they're gonna be here with Ginny and Hermione in like fifteen minutes."

Harry hurried down the stairs to the common room. It was empty. Harry walked out the portrait hole and down all the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny were all standing there. Bill and Fleur walked in a moment later, Bill carrying Victoire. Harry stood on the stairs watching while Professor McGonagall addressed them. He could see Ginny was not paying attention to anything that was being said. Her eyes were sweeping the room. When they found him she smiled and never lost eye contact.

They both ran to each other at the same time and kissed tenderly. For the rest of the time they stood holding each other.

"Oh, honestly you two," Mrs. Weasley finally said. "It's as if you've been apart for years." They finally broke apart after that comment but Harry stayed holding her hand.

"You look beautiful," Harry whispered into her ear.

"You look as handsome as ever," Ginny said back. Harry put his arm around Ginny and they left the Weasleys to go back to Gryffindor Tower. Ginny had not met Aunt Petunia before and she had only met Dudley once. It was time for Harry to wake them but he found that they were already awake and getting ready. Aunt Petunia was in Harry and Ginny's room and Dudley was out in the open. Ginny backed out of the bedroom when she saw that Dudley was changing.

"That lovely young woman was my bride to be in case you were wondering," Harry said sitting down on the couch. Dudley finished changing a moment later and invited Ginny back in.

"Nice to see you again Dudley," Ginny said shaking his hand. Then she went and sat down next to Harry. As soon as she sat down there was a knock at the door and Ron's voice could be heard.

"Hey Harry, there're two people out here that want to see you," Ron said. "One of them is your ring bearer." Harry jumped up and opened the door. There was Ron standing next to Andromeda Tonks. She was holding hands with little Teddy. Harry crouched down and spread his arms wide for Teddy to come to him. Teddy quickly let go of his grandmother's hand and walked into Harry's outstretched arms. Harry lifted him off the ground and brought him into the room motioning for the other two to follow.

"Who's this little guy?" Dudley asked walking over to him.

"This is my godson Teddy Lupin. His dad was one of my dad's best friends. He taught one of the classes here too during our third year," Harry said. Dudley jumped back when Teddy changed his hair to brown like Harry's.

"Oh, yeah he's a metamorphmagus too like his mum," Harry said.

"What does that mean?" Dudley asked.

"It means he can change his appearance at will," Ginny said walking up and taking Teddy from Harry's arms. "You look handsome don't you?"

She got a nod of the head from Teddy.

"Is he talking now?" Harry asked Andromeda.

"He says a few words," Andromeda said. "So when do we have to be downstairs?"

"Well, we're starting the rehearsal at five so you'll have to be there a little beforehand with Teddy. It's outside by the lake," Harry said.

"Oh, is the ceremony outside?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah, but it's gonna be in a heated tent," Harry said. "That was all Professor Flitwick's doing."

"He's very bright that one," Andromeda said. "What time is it now?"

Harry glanced at his watch. "It's about three. That means that Ginny and I should probably start seeing everyone that's arrived."

"Well, I'll have to get ready," Andromeda said. "Do you think you could hold off on going anywhere until I change?"

"We could take him with us until the rehearsal if you want," Harry said. "I've missed this kid. I don't think I've seen him since the rebuilding process."

"Oh that would be lovely. I'll meet you down by the lake at about four-fifteen if that's alright," Andromeda said.

"That's perfect," Harry said. He took Teddy from Ginny, who looked like she was ready to fall after holding him for so long. The three of them left the room together and headed down to the common room.

All of the Weasleys were there sitting around the fire. Percy and Charlie had already dropped their bags off in the room.

"Harry, is this Teddy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah isn't he so big?" Harry said.

"He's huge," Mrs. Weasley said. "I wanted to ask you where Arthur and I were staying tomorrow night. We brought bags with us so we wouldn't have to bring it tomorrow. They're in Bill and Fleur's room right now. Ginny's are there as well. I don't know where she's supposed to be getting ready."

"Well, your room is off of my office. There's a nice room there that's already made up. Ginny is getting ready in our apartment. I'm getting ready in Ron's with George and Neville," Harry said.

"Aren't those apartments connecting?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, but I won't go up there and Hermione is gonna keep us posted so we don't run into each other. She shouldn't be leaving the apartment until after me anyways," Harry said.

"Well, I suppose that sounds fine. Are we gonna be in that room as well?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"You two can be wherever you want," Harry said. "If you'll excuse us, we have to go check on a few things." Harry and Ginny walked off with Teddy in Harry's arms.

"You're really one top of things," Ginny said.

"Well, you were gone so I had to take charge. It feels good though. I actually know what the situation is. I know where everyone is staying because I assigned the rooms. I missed you so I wanted to do something to get off missing you. It didn't really work but, it was better than nothing," Harry said.

"You've really stepped up. When we were first dating you let me plan everything. Now, I'm coming to you about our wedding. The wedding is supposed to be what the bride lives for," Ginny said.

"Are you saying you're not that pushed?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm saying that I'm more excited about being your wife for the rest of my life then the one day," Ginny said.

"I would expect nothing less from my bride," Harry said. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Come on, we should go see who else has arrived," Ginny said.

"What time will you have to get ready?" Harry asked.

"In about an hour," Ginny said. "Do you think you can handle Teddy for a while without me?"

"I won't have to," Harry said. "I'll come with you. I'll probably need to help."

"Harry, not with Teddy around, and with our wedding tomorrow, you'll 'help me' plenty tomorrow night," Ginny said.

They walked down to the Great Hall and greeted people as they came in. Most stopped to say a quick hello to the bride and groom. Auntie Muriel kept them talking for the longest amount of time. She asked them for every detail of the wedding and kept asking about Teddy. Once they finally got free of her, it was time for Ginny to get ready. Harry was just about to follow her when Professor McGonagall came walking over.

"Can I steal one of you for a minute?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry looked to Ginny and then took his foot off the step.

"What do you need Professor?" Harry asked. Ginny continued up the stairs to get dressed. Teddy looked after her and waved.

"Well, I don't know if this is your cup of tea, but I completely forgot to ask you which table setting you want. Since it's the school, we only have a few options. I was going to go with the Hogwarts plates, but, we also have Gryffindor settings so I wasn't sure which one to use," Professor McGonagall said.

"Definitely the Gryffindor ones," Harry said. "I know that Ginny would like those."

"I'll make sure they're used," Professor McGonagall said. "Do you want them used for tonight too?"

"No, use the Hogwarts ones tonight," Harry said.

"Perfect, I never would have thought of that," Professor McGonagall said. "I'll see you in a few hours. Go find your bride."

"I will," Harry said. "Say bye Teddy." Teddy waved to Professor McGonagall as she walked away.

"Let's go find the bride," Harry said.

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I started a few new stories and I wanted to get their first couple chapters up. You should check them out. Read and Review!**


	22. Rehearsal

Sorry, it's taken so long for me to update

**Sorry, it's taken so long for me to update. I was busy with school and I just graduated and then went to Ireland on vacation. It's been a really busy few months. Here's an update that I hope you'll all enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Harry walked up the steps in the Entrance Hall. He wanted to go back to the apartment with Teddy as quickly as possible, but he couldn't escape all of the guests that kept coming up to him and talking to him. Eventually, he reached Gryffindor Tower. He greeted the Weasleys, who were still sitting by the fire. He proceeded up the stairs towards his apartment. He ran into Andromeda as he was going.

"I thought your room was in the girls' dormitories," Harry said.

"It is, but I was looking for you. I know I told you I wouldn't get Teddy until four, but I'm all ready so I can take him back. You probably have other things to be doing," Andromeda said.

"He was no trouble anyways," Harry said. Harry handed Teddy back to his grandmother. He glanced at his watch. It was nearing three o'clock. They had to be down at the lake at three thirty. Harry continued up the stairs to their apartment. He walked in. Ginny was walking around the apartment in high-heeled shoes and a very pretty cream-colored strapless dress. Harry sighed with satisfaction.

"Now how did I get to be so lucky?" Harry said walking over to her.

"You just did," Ginny said. "I meant to tell you, you clean up pretty well. You look extremely handsome when you dress up."

"Well, thank you," Harry said. "When did you ever see me dress up like this before?"

"On Christmas in my fourth year. We were at Grimmauld Place and my dad had just come home from the hospital. You looked extremely handsome. I wanted to jump up and kiss you right then, but we weren't even dating and I don't think my parents would have approved of us fourteen and fifteen year olds kissing at Christmas dinner," Ginny said.

"No, I don't think so either," Harry said. "I don't even think they were happy about us kissing when we were fifteen and sixteen."

"Of course not. They probably aren't thrilled with the fact that we're kissing now when we're seventeen and eighteen," Ginny said.

"You'll always be their baby," Harry said. "They aren't even happy with Ron and Hermione kissing and they're both nineteen."

"I know they're not," Ginny said. Ginny glanced at Harry's watch. It was in front of her because Harry had wrapped his arms around her from behind. It was three-fifteen.

"We have to go don't we?" Harry said.

"Yep," Ginny said. "We have to practice getting married."

"Well, we have to get it right tomorrow," Harry said. They left the room and headed down to the common room. "I've been losing my mind because you haven't been next to me when I wake up."

"Me too. The only thing that's giving me the ability to stay another night away from you is the idea that I'll never have to sleep in a separate bed from you again after tonight," Ginny said.

"Yes, because we'll be married," Harry said. They had reached the common room. The Weasleys were all waiting for them. Harry released Ginny to her parents. He felt like he was being selfish. He would get to spend the rest of his days in the presence of Ginny and that her parents only had today and tomorrow morning for Ginny to be with them all the time and be their little girl.

Mr. Weasley took Ginny's hand and they walked towards the common room. Mrs. Weasley followed them. Harry hung back, waiting for Ron, Hermione, and George. Together the four of them made their way down to the grounds of Hogwarts.

Harry stuck his hands in his pockets and walked down the aisle to the alter. The priest who had done the funeral mass for Dumbledore and the wedding for Fleur and Bill was there. Harry walked over to him followed by Ron, George, and Neville, who had joined them on the way down to the lake.

"Hello father," Harry said.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Are we ready to start?" he asked.

"We can start in just a minute. Everyone from the bridal party is here except for the ring bearer," Harry said. Just then something slammed into Harry's legs. He nearly jumped. He looked down into his godson's face. "Never mind, he's here," Harry said. He bent over and picked Teddy up.

"How are you big guy?" Harry asked.

"Good," Teddy said.

"Great, are you ready to walk down that aisle?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded his head in response.

"Ok, father, we can start," Harry said.

"Ok, then I'd like the groom standing right there," the priest said pointing to the point at the steps up to the stage that was being used as an altar. Harry walked up to his spot and turned to face the people there. The Weasleys were all sitting on the bride's side and looking up at Harry. Mr. Weasley, George, and Ron were the only ones not there. Fleur was also in the back along with Hermione and Luna. There was a tent set up the Ginny would stay in until she had to come out. The four girls were standing outside of it right now. They were all wearing beautiful dresses and looked great.

The priest spoke again once Harry was in his place. "Now, groomsmen, you will be standing in the middle pew on Harry's side. Once the girls reach you, you will come out, they will take your arm, and you will walk the rest of the way up to the altar. You will split at the first row and go into the pew. The best man and the maid of honor will walk up to the altar however, and sit on either side of the bride and groom. There are chairs slightly behind to the bride and groom. Let's try this out. Cue the music."

The priest walked up to his spot just as the music began to play. Fleur was the first one to walk up the aisle. She walked slowly and precisely. There was a smile on her face the whole time. George stepped out and took her arm. They walked the rest of the way up, stopped at the first row, bowed, and then went to their separate pews. Luna began to walk up the aisle once Fleur and George reached the front. Neville stepped out and took her arm and they did the same thing as George and Fleur. Hermione was last to walk up. She took Ron's arm and they walked all the way up to the altar. They bowed and then went off to their chairs. Ron shot Harry a smile and then sat down.

The bridal march sounded and everyone stood up. Mr. Weasley and Ginny walked down the aisle and up to the altar. Mr. Weasley handed her over to Harry, and then took his seat behind the bridesmaids and next to Mrs. Weasley. The rest of the rehearsal went well, and they only had to run through it twice.

It ended with the couples walking down the aisle following Harry and Ginny. They processed like that up to the castle and into the Great Hall. They took their seats at round tables that Professor McGonagall and Harry had set up the day before.

There was a table that was much smaller than all the others at the very top of the hall. It was raised up in the place that the Head Table usually was. It was set for four. Harry and Ginny walked up to the table and everyone else started to look for their names. Ron and Hermione were walking around the tables searching for their own names along with George, Fleur, Neville, and Luna.

"Ron, Hermione, you're up here with us," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron said. The two of them walked up to the Head Table and sat down. All the other tables were set up for at least eight people. At the table nearest to the Head Table sat Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Andromeda, and Teddy. The table next to them contained Hagrid, who took up three spots, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Slughorn, and Aberforth Dumbledore. The rest of the tables contained other friends and family of the bride and groom. Everyone who was invited to the wedding had been invited to the rehearsal dinner but just family had been invited to the actual rehearsal. It had been better that way.

"So, Ginny, how do you feel about becoming Mrs. Potter tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't I answer that question when I agreed to marry him?" Ginny asked squeezing Harry's hand. "Of course I'm excited to become Mrs. Potter, but it's gonna to be hard to give up the Weasley name. I liked that name."

"Well, now you're going to have to live with being the wife of the most famous person in our world," Ron said.

"Yep," Ginny said.

"Uh, I dread hearing about what your wedding night and honeymoon is going to be like," Ron said.

"Oh, Ron, you won't want to know what we do," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Believe me, I already knew that," Ron said. "So, what are we having for dinner?"

"We're ordering off the menus," Harry said pointing to the menus in the center of the table. Ron grabbed one and ordered practically everything on it.

"Ron, easy on the food intake, we're not the ones paying for this," Hermione said.

"I'm putting money in the card," Ron said. Ginny laughed along with Harry and Hermione.

"What, I think fifty galleons cover my meal," Ron said. This stopped the laughter.

"Ron, that's way too much money," Harry said.

"You gave Bill and Fleur two hundred galleons," Ron said. "Bill told me."

"That doesn't matter Ron. That's still way too much," Harry said.

"Harry, you gave Bill and Fleur two hundred galleons?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but we're talking about Ron," Harry said.

"Harry, that's way too much," Ginny said.

"Look, it doesn't matter. I didn't have expenses then," Harry said. "And to be perfectly honest, after our wedding, the only expenses I will have are food and other necessities. Besides, I already have a job, not that I'm that crazy about it. I really should get a jump on that."

"Well, you can get a good jump on it over the Christmas holidays," Ginny said. "I was actually meaning to talk to you about that. Harry, with Christmas coming, and with school, I was thinking that maybe we should postpone the honeymoon until summer. I think it might be better that way. There's so much with the wedding and Christmas, that's it's almost too much. Besides, this way, we'd have something to look forward to."

"Okay, we can postpone it," Harry said. "But, we would have living in our own house to look forward to."

"Well, this is just one more thing," Ginny said.

"That's fine," Harry said. "I'll have more time to work over vacation now."

The rest of the meal passed with pleasure and soon enough, it was time for Ginny to head back to the Burrow. Harry kissed her one last time and then she left with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The rest of the Weasleys either left or headed up to their rooms. Harry went back into the Great Hall. There was soft music playing and Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table with Neville and Luna. Harry walked up to them. He sat down next to Hermione and they watched Bill and Fleur dancing in the middle of the room. The dance floor was there for tomorrow.

"So, Hermione, do you feel like dancing with your best friend?" Harry asked.

"Hey, I'm her best friend," Ron said as Hermione took Harry's hand and stood up.

"No Ron, you're my boyfriend," Hermione said. Harry and Hermione walked over to the dance floor and they danced a nice waltz next to Bill and Fleur. Once the song was over Ron came up and danced the next song with Hermione. Harry went back to the table and took Luna out for the next dance. It felt strange for Harry to be dancing with Luna. He had never come in contact with Luna. They had never so much as shook hands. Harry had never really danced before, aside from the Yule Ball, but he found that he liked it. Luna was quite a bit shorter than him so he was looking down into her face.

"So, are you excited for the wedding Harry?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, but it almost feels like I'm already married to Ginny," Harry said.

"Well, you act like you've been married for years. That kind of love doesn't come around that often," Luna said. "You make sure you embrace it."

"Thanks Luna, I will," Harry said. Once the song ended Harry hugged her, the second strange occurrence between him and Luna. "Thanks for being in the wedding Luna. It means a lot to both me and Ginny."

"It was my pleasure," Luna said. "I've never been such good friends with anyone before Ginny came along. She's practically my one and only friend."

"Well, that's not true," Harry said. "I'm your friend, and so are Ron and Hermione and Neville. I think that day in the Department of Mysteries brought us all close together. I'm glad that you were there that day even if it was dangerous. It showed how brave and wise you are and I'm really happy that you had my back."

"I'll always be there when you need me Harry," Luna said. "I guess that's the price of friendship, although I don't think you'll need my back-up."

"It's nice to know that I have it if a situation ever comes up," Harry said. "I should probably head up to bed though. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, definitely," Luna said. They separated from each other and Luna went back to Neville. They walked hand in hand out of the Great Hall. Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione who were still dancing. Bill and Fleur were gone.

"I think I'm gonna head up to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow," Harry said. Hermione let go of Ron and gave Harry a big hug.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow, and to Ginny of all people," Hermione said.

"Why is it so shocking that I'm marrying Ginny?" Harry asked still hugging Hermione. She finally let him go and looked at him.

"Well, Ginny has liked you ever since she saw you in our first year. I had told her to give up on you and date other guys. She did date other guys but she didn't give up on you. It's just kind of funny that after all these years, the only reason you noticed her is because you walked in on her kissing Dean," Hermione said.

"It sounds so unreal when you say it like that," Harry said.

"Well, the way I said it is the way it happened," Hermione said.

"Well good night," Harry said.

"I think we'll head up to," Hermione said. She slid her arm into the gap between Harry's arm and side and did the same with Ron. She was in between the two of them as they made their way out of the Great Hall on their long walk to Gryffindor Tower.

"So are you excited Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What kind of question is that Hermione?" Ron asked. "Of course the man's excited. He's marrying the girl that he loves tomorrow. They get to spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. Who wouldn't be excited for that?"

"Are we talking about me or you now Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron blushed a shade of red that was deeper than his hair. Hermione laughed at the look on his face.

"Ron calm down," Hermione said. "He's just joking. We'll get there eventually." Ron seemed to go down a shade of red and slowly, he lost all hints of redness. It was just barely gone by the time they got back to Gryffindor Tower. There was no one in the Common Room so they continued up the stairs to their rooms. It got a little more awkward with the three of them because the walls weren't that wide. Harry separated himself from the two so they could walk up the stairs together. They reached Ron and Hermione's door and Harry walked in first.

Ron and Hermione walked over to the bed and tossed themselves onto it. Harry sat down in the chair by the desk.

"How am I supposed to sleep tonight?" Harry asked.

"Put a pillow next to you and pretend it's Ginny," Ron said.

"That would be nothing like Ginny. I can always smell Ginny's hair because it smells so great. And she always winds her feet in between mine because they're always cold. And, pillows don't turn and kiss you before you fall asleep or wake you up that way. A pillow would only make things worse," Harry said.

"You know a lot about Ginny's sleeping habits," Ron said.

"He's been sharing the same bed with her for the past three months, of course he knows her sleeping habits," Hermione said.

"I'm gonna lose my mind tomorrow," Harry said. "I don't get to see her until two o'clock."

"No, but after that, you get to see her all the time," Hermione said.

"I swear I'm never letting her out of my sight after we get married. It would be too unbearable," Harry said.

"So what do your wedding bands look like?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see them tomorrow," Harry said.

"Come on Harry, I have to know a little more than that," Hermione said.

"They're gold," Harry said.

"Are they the same or are they different?" Hermione asked.

"They're both gold, but Ginny's is a bit fancier than mine," Harry said.

"Does Ginny know what they look like?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry said.

"But she knows that you got them?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Harry said. "She doesn't know where though."

'Well, can I at least see yours?" Hermione asked.

"Well, do you think you can hold onto it?" Harry asked. "Since you're the made of honor, you're supposed to hold onto my ring and either Ron or I can hold onto Ginny's ring."

"I would say that you should hold onto that ring Harry," Hermione said.

"So would I," Ron said. "You have to help me with this suit thing tomorrow Harry." He pointed to the bag that held Ron's tuxedo.

"It's not that complicated Ron," Harry said. "I think you can manage. The only thing I'll help you with is tying your tie."

"Fine, then Hermione can help me," Ron said.

"No, I can't. I have to be with Ginny and help her get ready. That's why I'm staying at the Burrow tonight," Hermione said.

"You are?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"Shouldn't you know these kinds of things Ron, seeing as she's your girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"You're her best friend," Ron said.

"You're both," Harry said.

"Good bye boys," Hermione said picking up a bag and walking to the door. She turned around and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck tomorrow." Hermione then turned back to the door.

"Hey where's my kiss?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ronald, you're so selfish," Hermione said. She turned back to him and went to give him a kiss. Just before their lips met she turned her head so he just received a peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." She smiled and then left the room.

"Man, she's harsh," Harry said.

**I hope you enjoyed the long post. It'll probably be at least another week and a half until I can update again. I'm going on vacation for a week starting on Saturday. I'll try to get another chapter up before I go but, I'm not gonna make any promises. I hope you like this one and as always, review!**


	23. The Morning

Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Harry turned off his alarm clock as soon as it went off and rolled out of the bed. He had finally gotten to sleep the previous night after thinking about Ginny. His dreams were filled with him and Ginny. It was now ten o'clock in the morning. He had talked with Ron, George, and Neville, and they had all agreed that noon was early enough to get ready. Harry walked out of his bedroom and found Ron, George, and Neville eating cereal in his kitchen.

"Look who's awake," George said.

"Good morning," Harry said.

"How'd you sleep?" George asked.

"Well, once I got to sleep, it was great," Harry said. "Weren't you staying at the Burrow last night?"

"Yeah, I left there at nine o'clock," George said. "The girls had been up since seven. You should've seen Ginny and Hermione. Hermione and Mum were both doing Ginny's hair. Hermione was just about to start on the make-up when I left. Ginny's hair looked real nice though. She had a smile plastered on her face Harry."

"Well, that's good to hear," Harry said. He couldn't seem to get a smile off his face either.

"You two look pretty similar," George said. Ron and Neville laughed.

"You guys don't have to spend all morning with me," Harry said.

"We won't be," Ron said. "George brought the news that he and I have to be at the Burrow at noon for pictures with the family. Sorry, but, we won't be getting ready with you."

"Well, you'll be back for pictures of the groomsmen right?" Harry asked.

"We should be back here by one," George said. "We'll leave with the photographer."

"There are two different photographers," Harry said.

"Well, then we'll make sure our pictures are taken first and we'll be done as soon as we can. I don't think there's that many pictures that have to be taken. We'll be back as soon as we can Harry. Just save the pictures with us for last," George said.

"You guys are kinda the only people I have to take pictures with. Hermione's supposed to come and take pictures with me too. She's kind of on both of our sides. She's like both our sisters," Harry said. "The only other people in pictures with me are Andromeda, Teddy, Dean, Seamus, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid."

"I'm sorry that you can't have family to take pictures with Harry," Neville said.

"You're all like brothers to me, and Teddy's like a little cousin to me," Harry said. "Professor McGonagall and Hagrid are like an aunt and uncle. Oh, yeah, Aunt Petunia and Dudley are gonna have pictures taken too."

"So, you do have some blood relations," George said.

"You guys will be related soon," Neville said.

"Aw, man, I forgot I'll have to call you my brother in law now," George said.

"You're more than a brother-in-law Harry," Ron said.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said.

"Anytime," Ron said. "We should probably start getting showered George."

"Yeah," George said. "We'll see you guys later. Where do you want us to meet you?"

"I think the picture room is the unused classroom that was used in our sixth year for Occlumency. It's on the ground floor and it's just across the hall from the Great Hall. We figured it would be the best spot so people can get professional pictures taken if they want then," Harry said.

"Nice idea Harry," Neville said.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Ginny actually thought of that."

"Well, we're gonna go then," George said. Ron and George stood up and left the room to get ready.

The morning passed quickly with Harry catching up with Neville. It seemed strange to him that he hadn't really talked to Neville for a while. Any conversations they had were all either about the wedding or school or something else important. The conversation they had that morning was something that Harry realized he missed. They talked about anything and everything until it became noon.

Neville went down to his own dormitory to shower and change and Harry got ready in his own room. Neville was back in the room by a quarter to one. He was just wearing the pants, shoes, and shirt because he hadn't been able to figure out the rest. Harry helped him tie his tie. It felt like it was something that you would do with a kid. He showed him how to put on the tuxedo vest and Harry put on his own. They left their jackets down on the couch and then admired the way they cleaned up in the mirror in Harry and Ginny's bathroom. The tuxedos were the same except for their ties and vests. Harry's tie and vest were grey and the groomsmen's were black. They looked very sharp. There was just a slight pattern on the vests and the ties were solid. Harry glanced at his watch. It was five to one.

"We should head down," Harry said. They walked out of the bathroom and out into the living room. They picked up their jackets and pulled them on. Together they walked down to the common room and were met with a shocking sight. Practically everyone that Harry was friends with or considered family was in the Common Room. Ron and George were standing closest to the staircase with big smiles on their faces. It seemed that they had both been able to get their tuxedoes on correctly. Harry was shocked to see that all of the Weasleys were there as well, aside from Ginny.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked. "Where's Ginny?"

"She's with her Aunt Muriel," Mrs. Weasley said. "She's down in the tent continuously reapplying make-up."

"Well, shouldn't you all be down there with her?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you may not be our son by blood, but we've always considered you one," Mr. Weasley said.

"We didn't want to miss taking pictures with you before the wedding. We came back here with Ron and George and all these people were here. They wanted to take pictures with you before your big moment," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, thanks for coming," Harry said. He walked over to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a hug. He gave Mr. Weasley a hug next and then proceeded to shake hands with all of Ginny's brothers and her sister-in-law. Victoire was with them as well so Harry gave her a kiss on her cheek. He gave Hermione a big hug and she planted a kiss on his cheek. He hugged Ron and George. And whispered to both of them, "I know you two did this." They both smirked.

"Did what?" Ron asked still trying to hide the smirk.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Anytime," George said. "We should probably start on the pictures though. The ceremony's at two and there's a lot of people to get through."

Harry glanced down at his watch. "Alright, I want to thank everyone for coming to take pictures with me. It means a lot. There are a lot of people to get through so I need everyone to listen up." He seemed to get everyone's attention so he continued. "Can I have the groomsmen, the beautiful bridesmaids, and the Weasleys come with me for starters. The ring bearer too." Andromeda let Teddy down and he ran over to Harry. He was all suited up and looked great in his little tuxedo. Harry scooped him into his arms and hugged him.

"So, what color's the hair gonna be today Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Red like Ginny," Teddy said. "But green eyes like you."

"Aw, thanks buddy," Harry said. "You ready to take some pictures?" Teddy nodded his head. He decided to make another announcement. "Okay, let me change what I said. I want everyone to come down to the Entrance Hall and we'll bring in groups to take pictures." They all trudged out of Gryffindor Tower and made their way down to the Entrance Hall. Harry was in the lead so he took them through a few shortcuts that many people didn't know about. They made it down to the Entrance Hall quicker than usual and forty-five minutes later, the pictures were taken and Harry was heading outside. All of the Weasleys except Ron and George left right after their pictures were taken to get back to Ginny.

There was a tent sent up behind the alter where the groomsmen and the groom were supposed to stay until two o'clock when the ceremony would start. There were a few chairs in the tent and a table that held cologne. There was one on it labeled for Harry. He found out later that evening that it had been from Ginny. There was also a sink and a mirror. Harry decided quickly that his hair was much too shaggy so he cut it. It was a buzz cut by the time he was done with it. He wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been for him remembering that Ginny had once said that she liked her hair the best this way. He added some gel in it so it looked shiny and nice. George gave out a low whistle when Harry stepped out of the bathroom with his hair done and all suited up. Harry grinned and then glanced at his watch.

"Five minutes boys," Harry said.

"Go easy on the kiss this afternoon. There are brothers and parents present," George said. Harry laughed and nodded his head.

"I won't make any promises, but I'll try to tone it down," Harry said.

"I should be telling this to Ginny," George said.

"Yeah, because knowing her, she'll be the one to make things worse," Ron said. Just then Charlie Weasley walked into the tent.

"Hello boys," Charlie said. "It's time." Harry breathed deeply and then walked over to Charlie.

"Hey Harry," Charlie said. "You'll do fine. Go get her." They both smiled and Harry led the way out of the tent. Harry stopped them before they reached the altar. He knew that he was supposed to wait in that spot until the music started to play. Charlie walked past them to go find his seat. Neville, George, and Ron filed past Harry and lined up in that order. Harry was supposed to be the last one to the altar as usual. The three groomsmen glanced back at Harry and then faced front as the music started to play. The four boys put smiles onto their faces and then walked out into the view of the crowd. Every face in the crowd was a face he had seen before. Once the boys were in their place everyone turned to face the end of the aisle. Fleur stepped into view then in her beautiful green dress. Ginny had decided on a green to match the color of Harry's eyes.

Fleur looked beautiful as she walked forward. Neville walked to the middle of the aisle to meet her and walked the rest of the way up to the pews that they would sit in. The photographer snapped pictures as they went. The bridal party was supposed to stay standing and they did. Next, Luna walked down the aisle to meet George. They took their seats and Teddy began walking down the aisle towards the altar. He had been told to find George and sit next to him. He did everything perfectly and stood next to George in anticipation of Hermione walking down the aisle. Hermione looked stunning and Harry could tell that Ron was excited. He walked anxiously down the aisle to meet her. Hermione was simply glowing. They took their seats and Teddy jumped into Ron's arms. Teddy had taken quite an attachment to both Ron and George. Ron always had the time to play games with him and George always cracked jokes with him and made him laugh.

The bridal march played and everyone present stood up and turned to face the back. Harry stood waiting for Ginny. Mr. Weasley and Ginny suddenly appeared and Harry nearly passed out at the beauty of his bride. Her dress was absolutely beautiful. It was strapless and had beads along the bottom. They were like crystals and they glittered in the lighting. She was beaming from ear to ear. Mr. Weasley looked a little sad but was obviously happy for his youngest and only daughter. Mrs. Weasley was bawling at her seat. Harry smiled looking into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes. Once they were more than hallways down the aisle, Harry stepped down off the altar and walked down to meet Ginny at the top. The two of them stopped where Harry was waiting for them. Mr. Weasley turned to his daughter and planted a kiss on her cheek. Ginny walked over to her mum and gave her a kiss as well. Then she came back to Harry. Harry shook hands with Mr. Weasley and then gave him a hug. Mr. Weasley was on the verge of tears. Harry went over to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a kiss and a hug. She patted him on the back trying to control her tears. When Harry went back to Ginny Mr. Weasley let go of her and walked over to his wife.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked up the steps to the altar. Ron passed Teddy to George and stepped out into the aisle with Hermione. They walked up behind Harry and Ginny and took their chairs slightly behind the two of them and on the outside of the altar. They stood facing the front and the priest finally gave everyone the signal to sit down. Then the ceremony began.

**I wanted to get another chapter up before I leave for vacation. I know I'm dragging the wedding out, but I want it to be good and not rushed. I promise the next chapter will finish the day and it will be long. Please review.**


	24. The Evening

**So I know it's been quite some time since I have updated but I've been really busy with school and sports. I'm done with the sports for the rest of the year so I'll do my best to keep updates coming more often. Hopefully, I'll get one up about once a week. Thanks for staying loyal to the story.**

Chapter Four

The ceremony passed without a hitch and the happy, newly married couple went inside to take pictures with the family and then relax until the reeption started three hours after the ceremony ended. Harry and Ginny had escaped from the crowd and were upstairs in their room in Gryffindor Tower. They were sitting on the love seat in the living room. Ron, Hermione, and George were squashed together on the couch while Neville, Luna, and Fleur sat at the kitchen table. Teddy was off with his grandmother. Andromeda was trying to get him to sleep for a little while so he would be awake for the reception. A knock on the door interrupted the group from their happy mutterings. Bill came in a second later and sat down by Fleur at the last seat at the table.

"Mum and Dad are making sure everything is all set up in the Great Hall and then they said they'll be up," Bill said.

"Where's Charlie and Perce?" Ginny asked from her spot snuggled into Harry's neck. His arm was draped casually around her shoulders.

"Charlie was going to go help Hagrid with something on the grounds. Some problem with a thestral or something. I don't know where Perce is though. I had thought he was up here with all of you," Bill said.

"No doubt he's probably bothering some Ministry person trying to get a promotion," Ron said.

"Yeah, Kingsley is here after all," George said. "Percy might get a promotion just so he'll leave him alone."

"That's what I'd do if I were being bothered by Percy," Bill said.

"Yeah that or just fire him," George said.

"Percy's not all bad though and you have to admit, he's improved quite a bit," Harry said.

"Yeah, I mean he does make jokes now and he's nicer to his family. He is definitely still a workaholic though," Hermione said.

"You remind me of him sometimes Hermione," Nevile said. Hermione gave him a death glare even though he had just been standing up for him. "I mean his good qualities. He can make people laugh, you're dedicated to your family, which I hope includes me, and you've got some serious brains."

"I suppose Percy and I are similiar in some ways," Hermione said. "But I'm not a workaholic and I would never try to use my relationship with someone to get a promotion at my job."

"You're not a workaholic Hermione, because you don't have a job. But benig a studyaholic is pretty similar to being a workaholic when you're in school," George said. Hermione hit him with a pillow she had on her lap.

"Easy with the furniture, that's my favorite pillow," Ginny said.

"Yeah, and it's hitting your favorite brother," George said.

"Don't be silly George, Hermione can't hit Bill from there," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Oh, that's a good one Ginny and thanks for that," Bill said. "But tell me, if I'm your favorite brother, why wasn't I in your wedding?"

"Because they are Harry's groomsmen and he chose the people he was closest to," Ginny said.

"You can have Ginny, Bill," George said. "Harry clearly favors me as his brother-in-law."

"Hello, you do realize that he chose me as his best man," Ron said. George put on a fake pouty face.

"Looks like you're no one's favorite George," Bill said. "You're at the same level as Charlie and Perce."

"Girlfriendless and pathetic," George said. "Yep, that about sums me up." They all laughed and there was another knock on the door. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in and announced that it was time to head down to the reception.

Once they reached the Great Hall they lined up in front of the doors to be announced. Bill went into the Great Hall to take his seat. Professor McGonagall's voice was suddenly projected through the room.

"If you would all direct your attention to the doors, we have some introductions to make," Professor McGonagall said. "Parents of the bride, Arthur and Molly Weasley." There were plenty of cheers as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked into the room. They waved to people they knew on their way to the table. They were seated at a table with Bill, Charlie, Percy, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid. "Next up, friend of the groom, Neville Longbottom. He is escorting sister-in-law of the bride, Fleur Weasley." There was more applause as Neville and Fleur walked in with hooked arms and stood behind their chairs at the Head Table. "Next, brother of the bride, George Weasley who is escorting friend of the bride, Luna Lovegood." They followed Neville and Fleur's path up to the Head Table and stood behind their chairs. "Brother of the bride and best friend of the groom, the best man Ron Weasley. And best friend of the bride and groom, maid of honor Hermione Granger." They got the loudest cheer so far that night. They both waved and smiled as they went up and stood behind their cheers with the rest of the bridal party. "And now, if you would all rise and join me in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Ginny Potter." The guests were extremely loud. They clapped and clapped as Harry and Ginny walked in. Ginny's arm was holding onto Harry's. With the other hand she was waving at people just like Harry. They finally got to their seats and sat down. Everyone else sat down and then their meal was served.

The meal was very good. Harry made a mental note to go down to the kitchens the next day and thank them for it. The meal passed quickly and Harry and Ginny stood up. They walked out onto the dance floor and stood in the middle, waiting for their first dance song to start.

**So I put a poll up on my profile about what song their first dance would be. I'm not going to update again until I get at least ten different voters so if you want me to update soon then vote.**


	25. Let's Dance

**Well, thank you all for responding to my update so quickly. You are responsible for choosing Harry and Ginny's first dance song and I really love that song. Thank you all for being so involved in the story. I really appreciate your reviews.**

Chapter Twenty-Five

The music turned on and Harry and Ginny began to dance to Forever Young, which was a Muggle song sung by a band called Youth Group. The first time Harry had heard the song he thought of Ginny. He had played it for Ginny and she too had loved it. They didn't have to think twice about what song they would use for the first dance. The song was so perfect and romantic for them.

_So many adventures couldn't happened today,  
So many songs that we forgot to play,  
So many dreams swimming out in the blue,  
Let them come true  
Forever young I want to be forever young,  
Do you really want to live forever?  
Forever, forever  
Forever young, I want to be forever young,  
Do you really want to live forever?  
Forever, forever  
_

Harry spun Ginny around the floor. Harry had never been much of a dancer but with Ginny, he was able to show some expression. Ginny helped him out so he didn't look so bad all the time. She looked beautiful as she was twirled across the floor. After they had been dancing by themselves for a few minutes they beckoned for the bridal party to join them along with the rest of the Weasleys. The bridal party danced with their respective partners so that left Bill without a wife and Percy and Charlie too although they didn't have dates. Bill took Professor McGonagall out onto the floor while his other brothers looked around for someone to ask. Charlie spotted the old Quidditch team and pulled Percy over to them. Charlie took Alicia's hand and pulled her over to the dance floor. Percy took Angelina with him. He knew that Angelina had been dating Fred so he felt she should be out there.

The couples finished out the song and then Ginny and Harry went up to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had decided that Harry would dance with Mrs. Weasley, Aunt Pertunia, and Professor McGonagall because those were the people he had seen as parental figures. He took Mrs. Weasley out first, then Aunt Petunia, and then Professor McGonagall. Harry saw a few tears in the professor's eyes when he asked her to dance with him. They finished that song and then everyone started dancing. They started off with a few slow songs.

Ron stole Ginny away from Harry to dance with her so Harry took Hermione's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Bill stole Fleur from Neville so Neville went and stole Luna from George. Left with no one from the bridal party, George decided to steal Angelina away from Percy. The two of them had been talking by the punch bowl. Angelina had a desperate look in her eyes like she wanted to get away from him. She whispered a thanks in George's ear as he steered her away.

Charlie continued to dance with Alicia. She was just three years younger than him and one of the best chasers Hogwarts had ever seen in his opinion. He discovered that night that he really liked Alicia. Charlie spotted Oliver Wood across the dance floor dancing with Katie Bell. Judging by how close together they were, Charlie guessed that they were a bit more than friends.

For the next few songs the bride and groom had a different dance partner every time and it was never each other. By the time it was announced that desert would be served Harry had already danced with Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Parvati, Lavender, and Cho. Ginny had not looked too happy about that last pairing. She hadn't wanted her to be invited at all but Harry had convinced her because Cho was an old friend and a connection to Cedric. The finishing point had been that Cho would be watching him marry Ginny and she could be jealous if she still had any feelings for Harry.

Ginny had danced with Ron, Neville, Bill, Charlie, George, Percy, Oliver, Seamus, and Dean. Harry hadn't been too happy about that last one either. He had however wanted to invite Dean seeing as he was a very old friend.

They finally got a chance to sit down and Harry and Ginny were more than happy to.

"I'm so tired and the night's barely started," Harry said.

"Tell me about it," Ginny said. "This shoes are killing me feet. I think I already have blisters."

"Well, at least I don't have that problem," Harry said. "How's that dress holding up?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked looking confused.

"It's a strapless dress and you've had to do some pretty wild moves," Harry said. "It's be pretty embarassing if you lost the top of your dress in front of everyone here. Imagine what your brother's faces would look like, not to mention your mum and dad's. I know we're married now, but I seriously wonder what they're gonna say if you ever get pregnant."

"They'll probably kill you and then bring you back to life so you can take care of me and the baby," Ginny said. "That definitely wouldn't be above them."

"I bet it wouldn't," Harry said. "Do you ever think about how our kids are gonna turn out? I was thinking about it earlier today before the ceremony and I just kept asking myself if they would be like me or you or would somehow end up like Ron."

"Let's hope our kids don't end up like Ron or we'll be out of food and money by the time the kid's two," Ginny said.

"It wouldn't be all bad if our kid was a bit like Ron," Harry said. "He has some good qualities."

"If our kid was like him let's hope he doesn't have Ron's appetite and only has his good qualities," Ginny said.

"All my qualities are good so your kid would be perfect if it turned out like me," Ron said. "Whay are you talking about kids anyways? Don't tell me you're pregnant."

"Of course not Ron we're not that dumb," Ginny said. "When people get married they tend to talk about having children."

"You'll learn if you ever do get married," Harry said. "If it takes you as long to propose as it did for you to realize you loved Hermione then we'll still be having this talk seven years from now."

"Shut it Harry," Ron said. "It only took me two years to realize I loved Hermione so take that."

"So it took you five years to get up the courage to tell her how you felt?" Ginny said. "Looks like we're gonna be just like this in seven years Harry, unless Ron grows up."

"It won't take me that long again," Ron said. "The hard part's over. I just want us to be dating for at least a year before I ask her anything like that. I've hardly even spoken to her parents. I'm pretty sure they think i'm just a friend."

"I doubt that Ron," Ginny said. "Hermione talks about you all the time to everony else so I doubt she'd keep your relationship a secret from her parents. They're probably the only people in the world aside from me that understand her."

"I understand her," Ron said.

"Yeah so do I," Harry said. "I've known Hermione a lot longer than you have."

"Harry has a better chance of understanding Hermione than you do Ron," Ginny said. "I think you missed the gene that all of our brothers have that teaches you how to behave around a girl. I think you got double the hunger gene in place of it. It's a shame if you ask me. You really should learn how to act around girls if you ever plan on marrying Hermione."

"Speaking of Hermione," Harry said looking around the room. "Where is she? Shouldn't she be eating her desert like the rest of us?"

"She went to the ladies room," Ron said. "See, I do know things about her that you don't Ginny."

"You know where she is but you don't know what she's doing. That is a secret that will forever stay with girls and husbands," Ginny said giving Harry a smirk.

"Harry knows what you do in the bathroom?" Ron asked.

"Of course Ron," Harry said. "Most of the time, they go to the bathroom. Do you know what that means?"

"Ron gave him a light punch in the arm. "I'm not stupid Harry. What else can girls possibly do in the bathroom?"

"Are you a girl Ron?" Ginny asked smiling. Ron shook his head quickly. "Are you a husband to anyone? We don't mind if you're secretly gay, you can tell us." Ron gave her a death glare while shaking his head. "Then I'm afraid that secret will remain with us."

"Fine," Ron said. He stood up and walked over to Bill and Charlie. He spoke quietly with them for a minute and they both bursted out laughing and looked up at Harry and Ginny. Ron got up in a huff and walked away. Bill walked over to them and took Ron's empty chair.

"Ron never understands any good jokes," Bill said. "Is he really that senseless that he doesn't know when his best friend and little sister are joking?"

"Have you met Ron, Bill?" Harry asked. "Of course he doesn't know when we're joking. He hasn't caught on yet either by the look on his face." They all burst out laughing as they say Ron sitting by Luna and asking her questions in a hurried undertone.

**I thought it would be fun to put a little joking with Ron into the chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I know it wasn't long and it wasn't my best but I promise it'll be better next time. Thanks for reading.**

**By the way, if you wanna listen to their first dance song then follow this link: .com/watch?v=rQi8wEHMm5Y**


	26. Toasts

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I sort of went away from writing for a while. But, I'm back. I hope some of you are still reading this. Please review so I know there is a point in me continuing.**

Chapter 26

Hours of dancing and eating passed and left Harry and Ginny dead tired. They had given up dancing about an hour ago and were instead making the rounds to the attendees of the wedding, thanking them and making them feel important. They split up so they would be sure that everyone in attendance had at least spoken to either the bride or the groom. Harry was sitting, talking to his old Quidditch teammates when Ginny came over to him.

"Hey Ginny," Katie said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Katie," Ginny said, smiling broadly. Harry had never seen her smile for such an extended period of time. He hadn't seen the smile leave her face all day. She turned to Harry. "Mum says we have to go back to our table. Toasts are going to start."

"Alright," Harry said, standing up. "I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. You're staying here tonight, right?"

"Absolutely," Oliver said. "After party in the Quidditch pitch. I cleared it with McGonagall if you guys wanna stop by."

"Thanks, Oliver," Harry said. He took Ginny's hand and he and they headed back to the head table and sat down. A few seconds after they sat down, Mr. Weasley stood up and walked up by the stage. He stood on the ground level facing the crowd of people. The last song had ended and everyone cleared the dance floor. The room quieted as the all turned towards Mr. Weasley.

"Good evening, everyone," he announced to the room as a whole. "I just wanted to say a quick few words before the real speeches begin. First of all, on behalf of myself and my wife, I want to thank you all for coming to our youngest and only daughter's wedding. The past few years have been rough on everyone here. None more rough than on the life of my new son-in-law. Harry, you are the perfect addition to our family and I know there is no one else in the world who I would trust to take care of my daughter. I wish you both a lifetime of happiness together. To the bride and groom!" The reception copied him with their glasses and followed it with a round of applause. "Now, I'll turn it over to the best man. Ron, take it away."

Ron swapped places with his father, looking extremely nervous to speaking to such a large crowd.

"Well, I think most of you know me, but for those of you that don't, my name is Ron Weasley. I'm the best man and in case you hadn't figured it out from the red hair and the last name, I also happen to be the bride's brother. One of many, actually," Ron said as the room chuckled. "This position as both the brother of the bride and the best friend of the groom has given me the opportunity to really get to know the two people we're celebrating today. I've known Ginny since the day she was born. I have watched her grow into a wonderful young woman, an extremely talented Quidditch player, and a ferocious witch. I think all of her brothers can attest to the fact that you don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes. For Harry's sake, I hope he never finds out what they're like." Again the crowd laughed. Ron seemed to be loosening up a bit.

"I've also had the privelege of knowing Harry. While everyone in this room knows who Harry Potter is, I've had the privelege of getting to know just Harry. For those of you who haven't had the privelege, here's what I know. I met Harry on the Hogwarts Express when we were eleven years old and not a day goes by that I don't thank my lucky stars that every other compartment was full. We got into our fair share of trouble over the years as some of the Professors here can attest to, but I have never regretted a single day of being in Harry's life during all the ups and downs.

"During our sixth year, I was shocked to find out that Harry had a budding romance with my sister and I will admit, I wasnt' all that fond of the idea. If anyone is an older brother here, I think you can agree that you never like the idea of your little sister dating anyone, let alone someone you're so close to. Eventually, I accepted the inevitable. There was no separating Harry and Ginny. Even the war didn't keep them apart for long. If I have learned nothing else from knowing Harry, I have learned that some things are destined to be whether we like them or not.

"I have come to one conclusion though, upon looking back at the years I've spent with Harry. Destiny brought me to meet Harry that day on the train when we were eleven. I spent many years believing that I had met my best friend, but I realize now that I was wrong. Just like I had always wanted since Ginny was born a girl, destiny brought me a little brother." There was an outburst of applause when Ron finished. He walked over to Harry and gave him a huge hug and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

Hermione now walked over to the speech-making spot. "Hi, everyone. My name is Hermione Granger and I am the maid of honor. I just wanted to say a few words about Harry and Ginny. I, like Ron, am also connected to both the bride and the groom, although not in the same way. I happen to be best friends with both of these wonderful people so I've watched them develop both as a couple and individually. Ron and I talked earlier today about what we wanted to talk about because we basically know the same things about Harry and Ginny, so we decided to break it up. Ron focused a little more on the two as individuals, so I wanted to tell you a little bit about Harry and Ginny as a couple. For those of you that don't know, Harry and Ginny met when Harry was eleven and Ginny was ten, so they've known each other for quite some time. From that point on, Ginny had a bit of a crush on Harry as many of you can attest to. The following year when Ginny started at Hogwarts, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and at the end of the year, Ginny was taken into the Chamber, and who was it that rescued her, but none other than her knight in shining armor, Harry Potter. Harry and Ginny's story is a bit of a Cinderella story if any of you are familiar with the Muggle story. They knew each other for five years before they shared their first kiss in front of the entire Gryffindor House common room and have been together ever since. Harry and Ginny's love is a once in a lifetime love that most people only dream of. They match each other perfectly and expertly balance each other out. We're all lucky enough to be able to watch Harry and Ginny grow as both a couple and as individuals and I look forward to the next few years and beyond as they grow as a family. To Harry and Ginny."

Hermione went and hugged the couple and went and sat down. The crowd remained quietly for the final speech. Harry was curious as to who they were waiting for. He looked at Ginny to see if she knew and saw that she was looking at him.

"Are you gonna get up there?" Ginny asked quietly.

"What?" Harry asked, shocked.

"It's customary for the groom to end the speeches in the wizarding world," Ginny said.

"What am I supposed to say?" Harry asked.

"Thank everyone and just talk. Invite them to Oliver's after party," Ginny said. She shoved him lightly on the arm and Harry stood up and went and stood in front of the stage to face everyone.

"Okay, so my wife just informed me that the groom is supposed to make a speech at weddings in the wizarding world. I was unaware of this fact so bear with me as I gather my thoughts," Harry said as the room let out a laugh. "I guess that's what I get for being raised by Muggles. No offense, Aunt Petunia, I appreciate everything you did for me." His Aunt gave him a weak smile, knowing this wasn't altogether truthful. "Well, Gin and I just wanted to thank all of you for celebrating with us today. We can't thank you enough for your support and your love and we always know we can count on all of you. We're only in the Great Hall for a little whie longer, but we don't want this night to end, so my old Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood, is continuing the party on the Quidditch pitch afterwards if any of you care to join us." There were a few wolf whistles and cheers at the thought of continuing the party.

"Now down to business. I wanted to specifically thank the Weasley family for welcoming me into your family and for letting me spend all those summers at the Burrow. I will never be able to fully express how much you all mean to me and how much I love you all. Ron, Hermione, you are the best friends I could ever ask for and I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you have done for me and everything I'm sure you will do for me in the future. You truly are the brother and sister I never had and always wanted." There was a smattering of applause at this as he looked at the two best friends who had gone through everything with him.

Harry turned to face Ginny then. "Ginny, I don't know what I can possibly say about you. You came to me during a very dark time during my life and you never shied away from the dangers that came from being with me, instead you faced them head on and gave me the will and inspiration to do the same. I am reminded now of something that a very wise Headmaster once told me when I was thirteen that I think fits perfectly with us. Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light. Ginny, you are my light and my happiness and I look forward to sharing the rest of my life with you."

Harry walked back over to Ginny and kissed her tenderly.

"That was pretty good for an unprepared speech," Ginny said when they broke apart. "Yeah, well, I do my best."

"You're amazing," Ginny said. "I don't know what I'd have said if I had to speak."

"Lucky for you, you don't have to worry about it," Harry said.

The party got going again and Harry and Ginny shared the last few dances of the evening together before the reception was over. After the last song there were loud cheers as Harry and Ginny kissed one more time in front of the whole room. People headed towards the doors, grabbing coats and purses on the way. Some were heading for the Quidditch pitch while others headed home or upstairs to one of the designated rooms in the castle.

Harry and Ginny headed over to where the Weasleys were congregated. They were discussing who was going to the pitch and who was going to bed.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to head to bed along with Fleur. The rest of them decided to head for the pitch.

"What are you two doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry looked at Ginny to see what she wanted to do. "I think we'll go down for a little while," Ginny said. Harry nodded his head in agreement. He had been hoping she would say that.

"Well, then we'll see you in the morning. Congratulations and have fun," Mrs. Weasley said hugging the two of them. Mr. Weasley did the same and then they left. The rest of them stayed standing there for another minute.

George finally broke the silence. "Let's party!"

**I will try to update more often, but review, review, review. I want to know what you think.**


End file.
